Kingdom Hearts: Reversed Memories
by Brooser
Summary: A sequel to my first story, Kingdom Hearts: Reversed. The trials of the Keyblade Master, Riku, seemed to have ended with the closing of Kingdom Hearts, but he will soon learn otherwise within Castle Oblivion. What will Riku gain, and what will he lose?
1. Prologue: Crossroads

(( Welcome to **Kingdom Hearts: Reversed Memories**. I should point out that this is a direct sequel to my first story, "Kingdom Hearts: Reversed", in which I explore what could have been had Riku become the Keyblade Master instead of Sora. I definitely recommend reading that story first, or else you'll find yourself confused in many places.

If you _have_ read "Kingdom Hearts: Reversed" already, then welcome! As you might have guessed, "Reversed Memories" is to "Kingdom Hearts: Reversed" as "Chain of Memories" is to the original Kingdom Hearts game. As with "Kingdom Hearts: Reversed", don't expect this to be a carbon copy of Chain of Memories with Riku replacing Sora; there will be plenty of changes along the way, as history never happens the same way twice.

Without further ado, I present: **Kingdom Hearts: Reversed Memories**. Enjoy! ))

* * *

Riku stared up at the starry night sky, deep in thought. Each tiny pinprick of light in the deep blue expanse burned brightly. Not long ago, those stars had all been disappearing one by one...

Barely any time had passed since he had closed Kingdom Hearts - it had only been a couple of days or so - but it seemed like much longer. So much had led up to it: losing himself to the darkness, betraying all of his friends, then finally coming to his senses after Kairi's light saved him from being a Heartless forever. He had ruined plenty of lives along the way, all in the name of saving Kairi, but everything had turned out all right in the end. He had saved the worlds he had destroyed, at least. But at what cost? Sora, his best friend, and King Mickey had both been sealed within Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds.

_Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light._

That was what the King had said, at any rate. Riku had to keep reminding himself of this; finding Sora was the entire reason that he hadn't returned to his home island with Kairi. It seemed hopeless, but as long as Riku reminded himself of the King's words he was able to stay optimistic. He _would_ find Sora. He had to apologize for everything he had done.

Riku sat up. This was hopeless; he couldn't sleep, and it seemed pointless to continue trying. He got to his feet, then surveyed the area slowly. The grassy green hills stretched on for miles around him; a single dirt path cut through it, with no end in sight. Riku had been following the path for the past two days, but he had still gotten nowhere. The orange dog with the letter from King Mickey had long since disappeared into the horizon, taking away his only lead. Still, he had no better options than to follow this path; it had to end eventually. At least, he hoped it would. Riku slowly began to walk along it once more. Perhaps after he had walked a mile or two, he would start to feel sleepier.

The scenery passed by over the next couple of hours without any sort of variation. Walking became nearly mindless; Riku was able to let his mind wander freely while his body worked on autopilot. He tuned in to realty just in time to see that he was approaching a crossroads.

He stopped at the center; the two overlapping roads formed a perfect X. What was he supposed to do now? When there had been one road, he had known that he was heading in the right direction. With this crossroads came three options, and they couldn't all take him to Sora. What if he turned the wrong way? What was he even moving towards? He stared up at the stars, feeling hopeless.

"Ahead lies something you hold dear-"

Riku nearly jumped out of his skin in shock. In a flash of light, the Keyblade was in his hand and pointed at the intruder. Judging from the voice, it was a man. He was wearing a black hooded cloak; Riku couldn't see anything beneath. Why on earth hadn't Riku heard him approach?

"-But to claim it, you must lose something first."

"Who the hell are you?" Riku snapped, ignoring the man's statement. This stranger was giving him bad vibes. Was it a Heartless?

Without responding, the figure silently turned and drifted away, heading down the center path before suddenly vanishing into nothingness. Riku slashed the Keyblade through the air in frustration. Whatever the intruder was, at least now he had a lead. He began running down the road in earnest.

Barely an hour had passed on the path before the stars began to fade from the sky, all at once; he seemed to be walking into an area beyond all other worlds. Following the figure had paid off. He slowly approached the end of the path.

He found himself staring up at the strangest castle he had ever seen. Pointed, arrow-shaped towers jutted out from the castle in random places, some of them sideways or even upside-down. It didn't seem to be supported by anything, either: the very ground stopped at the end of the path. Other than a small strip of land leading to the door, the castle seemed to be floating in the middle of nothingness. Riku approached it cautiously.

"Is this where he went?" he mumbled to himself. He pushed hard against the huge front door; it yielded and opened slowly. Taking a deep breath, Riku stepped forth into the unknown depths of the castle.


	2. 1F: Into Oblivion ::Hollow Bastion

The inside of the castle was even stranger than the outside. The floor, walls, and ceiling were all a blinding white; even the columns and floral decorations lining the walls were painted white. Riku squinted, eyes in pain from the sudden brightness.

"What is this place?" he asked quietly. He felt kind of foolish; what was he even doing here? It seemed rather reckless to just go barging into a castle when he didn't know what kind of people lived in it. This could be a very dangerous place for all he knew.

_But if I leave, I'll never find Sora and the King_, he thought in frustration, then froze. Where had that thought even come from? He had no reason to believe that Sora or the King were here at all... but somehow he felt certain. Sora was here, he had to be. Riku began to feel excited. Was he really about to meet up with Sora? But how could he be sure? There was no reason to act on random whims...

He heard the door creak quietly behind him. He turned quickly, and saw that the hooded man had returned. The door closed with an ominous click.

"You! Who are you?" Riku demanded. When he got no answer, he aimed the Keyblade at the man, preparing to shoot a beam of light at him.

Nothing happened. Riku's eyes widened in alarm as he stared down at the weapon. "Wha... why isn't it working?"

"I should think it's obvious. The moment you set foot in this castle, you forgot every ability you ever knew." The man spread his arms, gesturing around him at the white corridor. "In this place, to find is to lose, and to lose is to find. That is the way in Castle Oblivion."

"Castle... Oblivion?" Riku repeated quietly. He was thinking furiously. If he didn't remember any of his abilities, was he in danger?

The man suddenly disappeared; Riku looked around in shock, then realized that the man had reappeared behind him. He wheeled around to face him.

"Here you will meet people you have known in the past... and you will meet people you miss."

"People I miss...?" Riku's eyes widened as he made the connection. That could only meet one thing, couldn't it? "Sora! You mean Sora is here?"

"If what you want is to find him..."

A flurry of wind suddenly burst forward at Riku. He held up the Keyblade, trying to withstand the gale; by the time he noticed the hooded man running at him, it was too late. The hooded man passed through him effortlessly; Riku felt an odd pressure on his heart. Riku gasped, then turned and dashed at him. He slashed at the man, who vanished in a shower of rose petals. The man reappeared behind Riku.

"What'd you do?" Riku demanded, feeling unnerved by the sensation.

"I merely sampled your memories, and from them I made this. To reunite with those you hold dear." The man held up something flat, then flicked it through the air.

Riku caught it. It was a small blue card with a picture of a world on it. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What's this?"

"It is a promise for the reunion you seek. Hold the card to open the door, and beyond it a new world. Proceed, Riku. To lose and claim anew, or to claim anew only to lose..."

The hooded man disappeared in a whirl of darkness, and this time he did not return. Seeing that the man wasn't about to show up again, Riku looked down at the card in his hand.

"The reunion I seek..." he repeated quietly. Was this the key to meeting up with Sora? The picture on the card looked kind of like Hollow Bastion. He didn't feel keen on trusting the mysterious man, but what else could he do?

_I've got no other choice_, he thought to himself grimly. He approached the door, then lifted the card in the air. Instantly, there was a bright flash of light. The card vanished, and the door slowly began to open. Riku stepped forward into the light, bracing himself for whatever was to come.

* * *

Instantly he was met with the sight of stained-glass windows, columns, and brass steampipes spewing out magical waste. It all looked hauntingly familiar. He felt his heart stop.

"This can't be right... this is Hollow Bastion!" But how was that possible? He had just been in Castle Oblivion, hadn't he? Then how was he here, halfway across the universe?

"What you see isn't real."

Riku turned to find that the hooded man had followed him. Riku glared at him.

"What does that mean?"

"This town is an illusion created by your memories ingrained in that card."

Riku narrowed his eyes in concentration. This wasn't making any sense. "My memory?"

"I used your memories of this world to create the card, which in turn created this world."

Riku folded his arms in thought. So, this was the world of his memories, was it? At least that meant that it wasn't real; that was one less thing to worry about. "So what now? Am I going to learn something? Maybe meet someone?"

The man chuckled quietly. "Only time shall tell. Go, then. The rest of Castle Oblivion awaits." He spread his arms wide, as if inviting Riku forward. "Walk the avenues of latent memory, and you shall meet someone dear to you."

_Sora_, Riku thought silently. Who else could he mean?

Without another word, the hooded man disappeared in a swirl of darkness. Riku didn't like being so powerless, but if going through the world of his memories was the only way to reach his friend, then he would do it. A few bad memories weren't about to stop him.

* * *

Riku walked silently through the familiar castle corridors of Hollow Bastion. He didn't know what he was supposed to be looking for, so for now he was merely going throughout the castle and thinking about the past. So much had happened here. Maleficent had taken him in and trained him here. Later, this was the place where he had turned Sora into a Heartless, saved Kairi, and turned into a Heartless himself. If this world had really been made from Riku's memories, then the mysterious robed man had plenty to work with.

He found himself now in an extremely familiar room; it was lined with bookshelves, and contained a small bed and desk.

_This is my old room._

Everything was just as he had left it. Seeing everything here pained him; he had made so many mistakes in his time here. He wanted to blame Maleficent for his descent into darkness, but it was his own fault that he had let himself be consumed by his jealousy and distrust of Sora. In the end, it was Maleficent he shouldn't have been trusting.

As if summoned by his brooding, there was suddenly a burst of green and black flames. Riku jumped back in alarm and summoned his Keyblade.

"No... it can't be..." he stammered. But sure enough, standing before him was a tall, thin woman with horns and a flowing black robe. She clutched a staff in her clawed green hand.

"I thought I sensed an intruder," the sorceress said, glaring at him.

"Maleficent," he said, glaring back. "What are you doing in Castle Oblivion?"

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Castle Oblivion? This is Hollow Bastion, you foolish boy, and thus my domain. How is it that you know my name?"

Riku faltered. "What? You... what do you mean? Don't you remember me?"

"Should I?" Maleficent asked haughtily. "I don't believe we have ever crossed paths before."

Riku stared at her in disbelief, but he didn't lower the Keyblade. In an odd way, he felt a little offended. Surely she hadn't forgotten him that easily, had she?

"I'm sure I would remember you if I _had_ seen you before," Maleficent added, giving him a thin-lipped smile. "That aura... you possess a dark strength that many would envy. I don't suppose you would like to join forces? I am a dark soul like yourself..."

"I'm not a dark soul," he snapped. "And we _have_ met before, Maleficent! I used to live here... this is my room! I... I helped you, and it was the worst mistake I ever made."

"You must be mistaken," Maleficent said, waving her had dismissively. "Nothing of the sort has ever happened. I don't even know your name, child." She then smiled, a look that Riku recognized from when she had tried to win him over in the past. "However, perhaps it is destiny for us to have met here... deny it all you wish, but there is a dark power radiating from your heart. I could help you cultivate that power."

"You're wrong!" Riku shouted, turning red. "I despise the darkness!"

Maleficent's friendly smile vanished, and was replaced by a scowl. She spread out her arms, and green fire began to erupt around her. "As you wish. If that is the case, then you have no place in my castle! Your mistake was in crossing me, Riku!"

Riku pointed at her, a look of smug triumph on his face. "Ha! You _do_ remember me, I knew it! You were lying!"

Maleficent froze in shock. "What trickery is this?" She pressed a finger to her lips. "Why do I know your name? Is this some trick of yours? I don't remember you in the slightest..."

"How do you know my name, then?"

"I did sense an uncanny power entering my castle," Maleficent said thoughtfully. "Perhaps this is what it was. How very interesting...is something wrong with my memory?"

"This doesn't change anything," Riku said stubbornly. He had vowed never to help Maleficent again, and he would stay true to that. "You're my enemy, even if you don't remember me!"

"As you wish," Maleficent said coolly. She lifted her staff in the air, and it began to glow with a dark aura. "You will regret the day you defied me!"

"Bring it," Riku said smugly. Maleficent scowled; she sent a bolt of dark fire flying at him, but he merely deflected it with his Keyblade. He laughed tauntingly. "Some power. Looks like darkness is something I'm better without."

"How dare you!" Maleficent shouted, outraged. She pointed a long, thin finger at him. "I need time to reassess the situation at hand. I don't know why it is that my heart remembers you... but you will rue the day you crossed me, Riku!" She lifted her arms; in a flash of green fire, she was gone. Riku frowned. This was too strange. Why didn't Maleficent remember him? He knew he wasn't mistaken... he remembered his time with Maleficent perfectly. His memory couldn't be wrong. Did this have something to do with Castle Oblivion?

"Is she... gone?" a small voice called suddenly. He jumped in shock. Where had that come from?

A blonde woman crawled out from beneath the bed, dusting off her silver ballgown, and was followed by a small woman with short black hair. Riku stared at them both in surprise.

"You're... Cinderella and Snow White! What are you doing here?" After his unpleasant reunion with Maleficent, it was a relief to see friendly faces.

"That witch Maleficent brought us here," Snow White trilled in her high-pitched voice. "But... how do you know our names?"

"Oh, no," Riku groaned. "You don't mean... you don't remember me either?"

"I'm afraid we don't," Cinderella said apologetically. "We overheard your conversation with Maleficent. This is certainly an odd situation. Like her, I don't remember you at all... but somehow, you seem familiar."

"Same here," Snow White chimed in. "I don't remember you, but my heart does. I wonder what it means?"

"It hasn't been that long," Riku commented quietly. "It's only been a few days since I shut Kingdom Hearts. Right before that, I left you and the other princesses in the world of the Heartless, remember?"

"Not at all," Cinderella sighed. "And yet, you don't seem to be lying, either. It's so strange... I don't think I know you, but I still feel like you belong here."

Riku felt frustrated. Why didn't they remember? "But you were the ones who saved me... you worked with the other Princesses of Heart to use your light on Ansem."

"It feels like you're right... but I can't remember," Snow White said. "Maybe your heart is doing the remembering for us."

"How does _that_ work?" Riku asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, I see what you mean," Cinderella said, nodding at Snow White. "We don't know you, Riku, but you seem to have many memories of us. Those memories must be resonating in our hearts."

"All hearts are connected," Riku said quietly, and Cinderella nodded. "Maybe it's like that guy said, then. This castle is just an illusion created by my memories." That explained how Hollow Bastion got inside of Castle Oblivion, at least.

"Perhaps," Snow White said. "And... there's someone special to you in Hollow Bastion?"

"How do you... oh, right. My memories are telling you, huh?" Riku sighed. This was all so confusing. "Well, yeah. My friend is somewhere in this castle. Well... Castle Oblivion, I mean."

"Castle Oblivion?" Cinderella said questioningly. "This place is called Hollow Bastion, not Castle Oblivion..."

Riku shook his head. "It would be too difficult to explain. I guess I need to take a look around, huh? Maybe Sora is somewhere around here."

"Perhaps. There are many Heartless around the castle, but you should be able to take care of yourself. I can't say that I remember that, but... I can feel it."

"Thank you for your help," Riku said respectfully, nodding at the princesses.

"Riku, wait!" Snow White said nervously. "You're not leaving us, are you? What if Maleficent comes back?"

"Oh, that's right," Riku said, stopping. "What exactly are you both doing here, anyway? Do you remember that much?"

"We're not sure," Cinderella said sadly. "That witch brought us here. She said that her dark magic requires hearts of utmost beauty. I can't claim to have an exceptionally radiant heart, but she seems to think so. We managed to escape, but I think it's only a matter of time before she finds us again."

Riku rolled his eyes. Not this again. "Alright. Well, I'll help you. I have my own score to settle with Maleficent anyway. Do you know where I can find her?"

"Yes," Snow White said, nodding with fright. "We can take you to her lair. Come this way."

* * *

Riku found himself in the cathedral where Maleficent had once conducted business with other dark souls from across many worlds. It didn't surprise him in the least that she would still be lurking here, even if she didn't remember him.

"Maleficent," Riku called out, summoning his Keyblade. "I hear you've been terrorizing girls for their hearts again. Don't you ever learn?"

"Riku," Maleficent said coolly. She was standing in the center of the room as if waiting for him. "I sensed you coming."

"So, do you finally remember me?"

"No," the sorceress admitted. "But your heart shines with a darkness unlike any I've ever felt. It's mesmerizing. Thus, it was easy to recognize your approach."

"Shut up!" Riku snapped. He was getting sick of all of this talk about his darkness. "I cast that darkness away! You're wrong!"

"Your heart doesn't lie," Maleficent cackled. "And I can feel your memories resonating within my own heart! We knew each other once, I can tell... and you were once my ally."

"Riku!" Cinderella gasped, turning to him. "Is this true?"

Riku turned red, then slashed the Keyblade through the air. He thought that he had ended this issue when he had closed Kingdom Hearts, but apparently he was wrong. "That may be, Maleficent. There was a time I did want you around. I surrendered my heart to the dark. But never again. You and your darkness have nothing to offer. All I did was lose myself... empty myself! I'm finished with all that."

"Don't sell yourself short, boy," Maleficent smirked. "You are one with the dark. As much as you claim to have cast it away, I can feel it within your heart. If you gave in to the darkness, you would have unimaginable power! If you throw that all away, you will be weak!"

"You're wrong," Riku said defiantly. In his pocket, he could feel the warmth from Kairi's good luck charm on his skin. "I turned to darkness because my heart was weak. I hate that weakness. It's like I'm my own enemy. And seeing people like you embrace the darkness just makes it worse! Enough talk, Maleficent. I'm going to stop your evil deeds once and for all!"

Maleficent glared at him, eyes flaring with fury. "So you hate the darkness enough to fight it... oh, the agony you must feel! Let me end your pain, Riku - end it forever with the wondrous power of darkness!"

Maleficent erupted in green and black flames. The pyre obscured her figure as she grew taller, larger, until finally an enormous black dragon was in the center of the room. Riku gasped. This had never happened before.

"Cinderella! Snow White! Run for cover!" he shouted, and they obediently scurried away. He turned to face the dragon.

_This ends now_, Riku thought silently. _I should have done this a long time ago._

Dashing forward, he leapt up at Maleficent, slashing at the dragon's long serpentine neck. She dodged it quickly, then shot a stream of green fire at Riku. He was able to block it with his Keyblade, but the heat scalded his skin. The dragon reared back on its hind legs and gave an earsplitting roar. Riku saw his chance.

"You're through!"

Riku leapt back, then dashed forward before Maleficent had a chance to react. As the tip of the Keyblade began to glow with light, he plunged the weapon forward and stabbed the dragon in her dark heart.

Maleficent roared in pain as her form began to disappear, fading away into darkness. A piece of her robe remained on the floor; Riku kicked at it.

"Good riddance." His heart was pounding, but he felt exhilarated. He had actually defeated Maleficent, one of his worst enemies. It had been easier than he had expected, that much was certain.

There was a flurry of bright silver and yellow fabric, and Riku was nearly knocked off of his feet.

"Oh, you did it!" Snow White crooned, hugging him tightly. Cinderella was doing the same.

"Now we're free!" Cinderella said happily.

"Yeah," Riku said, smiling. "But... I don't think Sora is here."

"You mean he's not in Hollow Bastion?" Snow White said sadly. "There are still a few places we haven't looked..."

"No, I don't feel like he's here. But he's somewhere in Castle Oblivion. I just know it."

"Well, wherever your journeys take you, we hope that you'll take care," Snow White said with a smile. Riku returned it; he felt like he had bonded with these two women far more than when he had been with them before.

"There's only one thing that's been bothering me," Cinderella said quietly, her face falling. "Something isn't right here."

"What do you mean?"

"That's right," Snow White said, sighing. "We were talking before. Your memories created this castle, right?"

"That's what the guy who gave me the card said," Riku said, nodding. Where was this going?

"If that's true, then Hollow Bastion is just a figment of your mind... and so are we."

"But... you can't be a figment!" Riku stammered. He shook his head. "You're both standing right there. This castle is here, too!"

"But we're not really us," Cinderella said, shaking her head. "I don't even remember where I come from, and I sense things I shouldn't... this isn't right. Riku, beware your memories."

Riku's eyes narrowed. A shadow had passed over the faces of the two princesses. "What?"

Snow White nodded. "In the journey to come, you'll be face with more illusions. Sometimes the shadows of your memory will deceive you, try to lead you astray."

"Then... what does that mean?"

Snow White shook her head. "We're just illusions. The truth is out our reach."

"Don't talk like that. It's depressing."

"No, Riku!" Cinderella insisted. "You mustn't let illusions distract you from what's truly important."

Riku nodded. He still didn't know exactly what all of these cryptic warnings meant, but he could at least do his best to follow them. "Okay."

There was a loud boom; Riku turned to find that a door had appeared in the wall behind them. It slowly swung open, showing nothing but a bright glow. That must be the way out of this world. He turned back to Cinderella and Snow White for final goodbyes, but to his shock he found that no one was there.

"Cinderella! Snow White!" he called. He listened to his voice echoing in the castle distantly, but no response ever came. They couldn't have disappeared so silently. Was this what Snow White meant? Were they really just illusions? That meant that Maleficent was just an illusion as well... which meant that he _hadn't_ really defeated her. He felt a little disappointed that the battle had been for nothing, but a small glimmer of light shone through the situation.

_If that Maleficent was just a memory, then she didn't really know those things about darkness being in my heart_, he thought to himself hopefully, but somehow he didn't feel reassured. Even if she had been an illusion, she seemed to be able to sense plenty of real things she shouldn't have been able to.

Riku turned to face the door. This imaginary Hollow Bastion wasn't going to offer him any more answers; it would only make him dwell on the past even more. He needed to press onward if he was ever to find Sora.


	3. 2F: A Test ::Wonderland

Riku emerged from the door and found himself in yet another white corridor, identical to the first. He had made it through Hollow Bastion, apparently. A stairway was at the far side of the room; apparently that was the way that he needed to go. However, the hooded man was standing between him and the stairs. Riku summoned his Keyblade, holding it at the ready.

"Well, Riku? Did you enjoy meeting your memories?" he asked smugly.

Riku scoffed. "Hardly. Maleficent isn't exactly my best buddy. Why show me an illusion, though?" He slashed his Keyblade through the air; he was tired of these games. "What do you want from me?"

The man chuckled darkly, then began to walk towards Riku. "What do you have to give?"

Riku readied himself, preparing for a fight. The darkness behind the hooded man suddenly began to warp, however, revealing a second figure. Riku's eyes narrowed. The newcomer had spiky red hair, and he was wearing a black cloak identical to that of the first man.

"Hello!" the man said with a cocky grin. Riku stared him down; were the two working together?

"What do you want?" the first man said, a touch of irritability coloring his voice. The red-head chuckled.

"No hogging the hero."

The hooded man seemed to consider for a moment, then turned and flicked something at the newcomer; it was another blue card.

"Then perhaps _you'd_ like to test him," the hooded man said tauntingly.

"Perhaps I would," the red-head said with a smirk, as the hooded man disappeared in a swirl of darkness. Riku glared. "Test" him? What was this, a game to them? He was beginning to get pissed off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riku demanded, before the man could speak. "What do you people want?"

The man wagged a thin finger in front of Riku's face. "My show now, Keyblade master. The name's Axel." He tapped the side of his head. "Got it memorized?"

Riku nodded, determined not to be deterred by the odd statement. "Got it."

The answer seemed to please Axel. "Good, you're a quick learner! So, Riku, now that we're on a first-name basis..."

Fire suddenly erupted around the man; in a whirl of flames, two chackrams appeared, which Axel caught skillfully. He spun them around effortlessly, and the flames seemed to bend to his will. Riku had to take a couple of steps back to avoid the scalding heat.

"...Don't you go off and die on me, now!"

Riku smirked. "Don't expect me to."

Axel chuckled. "Cocky, huh? I like that. We could be friends."

Without warning, he dashed forward, slashing at Riku with the flaming wheels, but Riku managed to sidestep the attack. He retaliated by slamming the Keyblade into Axel's side.

"Nice try," Axel said, wincing only slightly. He laughed. "It's going to take more than that, Keyblade Master!"

"Shut up," Riku shot back hotly. He slashed at Axel several more times, but most of his attacks were blocked by the chackrams. Stepping backwards quickly, he just managed to escape one of Axel's attacks.

"What do you want?" Riku demanded, the metal chackrams clashing with his Keyblade in a flurry of bright sparks.

"Can't tell you that," Axel said simply, though he was grinning. "Strictly against orders, you know."

Riku brought the Keyblade down on Axel's shoulder; the man winced in pain, but retaliated by giving Riku a nasty scratch on the forearm.

Riku was getting impatient. This was time he could be spending searching for Sora; Axel was doing nothing but waste time. Could that be what he was trying to do? Riku managed to knock one of the chackrams out of Axel's hands, but it immediately returned to its master, trailing fire as it flew across the room. Axel snapped his fingers, and Riku's shirt caught on fire.

"H...Hey!" he shouted, stamping out the fire quickly. Axel exploded into a fit of laughter.

"Looks like someone's a bit of a hothead!"

"Stop with the puns!" Riku shouted, running at Axel. Their weapons clashed, sending a shower of sparks across the pearly-white floor. Riku strained against Axel, trying to push him back. "What's your deal?"

"What part of 'I can't tell you' don't you get?" Axel said with a smirk. He suddenly forced Riku back, slashing him across the chest with both of his chackrams. "You've got talent, kid, but not enough!"

Riku stumbled back, his hand pressed to his chest. He was bleeding, but not badly. He shook the blood from his hand, and his eyes narrowed. The two fighters eyed each other from a distance, searching for an opening.

Axel suddenly tossed both his chackrams through the air. They trailed flames through the air as they soared in two wide arcs. They might have incinerated Riku had his reflexes not taken over. Taking a note from Axel, he reared back, then threw the Keyblade as hard as he could. It spun through the air, colliding with both chackrams and knocking them off course. In a flash of light, the Keyblade was back in Riku's hands.

"A nice trick," Axel chuckled, as the chackrams soared back into his waiting hands. "Though you lose points for a lack of creativity."

Riku gripped his Keyblade tightly, holding it at the ready. The two charged at each other, clashing in the middle once more. Blow met blow, and they continued to parry attack after attack. Riku was almost beginning to enjoy the battle; this Axel knew what he was doing. Had it not been so urgent to find Sora, he might have been willing to let this battle drag on for a while. It reminded him of days back on the islands, when he and Sora would fight for hours on the beach. The only difference was that the man before him was actually _good_.

Axel suddenly shouted in pain as the Keyblade stabbed him right in the chest. The man took a few last hacking gasps of air, then faded away into darkness. Riku took a step back, a little bit surprised and unnerved at how suddenly Axel had been defeated. He had been putting up a terrific fight before. Well... the man had been a worthy opponent at any rate. Riku felt almost regretful for killing him. If anything, the way it ended seemed... far too easy.

A flash of light put an end to his thoughts as a small stack of cards appeared in midair. Riku reached forward and took it tentatively.

"More world cards," he muttered. These must have appeared as a direct result of defeating Axel. "I guess I'll need these to go forward..."

"That's right."

Riku looked up in shock, recognizing the voice as Axel's. Sure enough, the spiky-haired man was leaning casually against a white column directly across from him.

"Axel! You... I didn't defeat you?"

"Did you really think after that introduction, I would give up oh-so-easily? I said I was testing you, didn't I?" Axel chuckled, tapping the side of his head with a spindly finger. "And you passed. Congratulations!" A dark look suddenly crossed his face. "But don't get too cocky, Keyblade Master. I was holding back. You're good, but you have a long way to go before you're able to take on the entirety of the Organization."

Riku's eyes narrowed. "The Organization?" Was that what Axel and the hooded figure were a part of? Was this their castle, then? Did they know where Sora was? Riku opened his mouth to ask the questions that were blossoming forth in his mind, but Axel cut him off.

"Be that as it may, you _are_ ready to take on Castle Oblivion. You'll need to follow your memories. Trust what you remember, and seek what you forget. Then you will find someone very special..."

Riku's eyes narrowed. "You mean King mickey and Sora?" Were these guys holding them captive or something? All thoughts of Axel as a worthy opponent, a kindred soul, vanished.

Axel seemed to find his question amusing, however. He pressed a gloved finger to his chin thoughtfully. "You'll just have to give some more thought to who it is that's... most important to you." He moved his hand to his chest. "Our most precious memories lie so deep within our hearts that they're out of reach. But I'm sure that you can find _yours_... Riku."

Riku frowned. "Why me?"

Axel shook his head. "You've lost sight of the light within the darkness, and it seems that you've forgotten that you forgot."

Riku's eyes lowered. "The light within the darkness..." That was what Kairi and Aerith had talked to him about. But what did that have to do with this castle? Kairi was safe on the islands.

After noting Riku's silence, Axel gave a small smile. "Would you like me to give you a hint?"

Riku thought it over. While Axel did seem like a kindred soul in an odd way... Riku reminded himself that this "Organization" wasn't to be trusted. What if they had Sora and the King held captive somewhere in this castle? No matter how good he was in a fight, Axel would be no more than a villain in that case. A formidable one, at that.

"I'm gonna figure it out for myself," Riku said quietly. His sense of pride drove him more than anything. He suddenly glared at Axel, summoning the Keyblade. "And if you get in my way..."

Axel smirked, apparently pleased. "Good answer, Riku. Just what I'd expect from the Keyblade Master." He turned to go, boots clicking against the white floors as he walked away. He suddenly stopped and glanced back at Riku over his shoulder.

"But be forewarned. When your sleeping memories awaken... you may no longer be you."

Without another word, darkness engulfed Axel, and the man was gone.

Riku frowned, an odd chill setting in over him. What on earth did that mean?

"You may no longer be you..." he murmured under his breath. How could he be anyone other than Riku? He shook his head; Axel was surely just playing some kind of mind game on him. He pulled Kairi's good luck charm out of his pocket, his heart glowing with memories of the girl. There was no way he could ever lose sight of himself. He remembered something that Kairi had said, and that Axel had alluded to... about the light within the darkness. While it seemed like anything could happen in this castle, losing himself was not one of them so long as he kept his sights on Kairi.

_Not that you've never lost yourself before_, he reminded himself sullenly. He had done a lot of things he regretted, that was true. He may have defeated the Maleficent of his memories, but he could still feel darkness teeming within his heart. However, he wasn't about to use it so long as there was any fear of his being taken over again. He still felt terrible for betraying Sora, like the time with that puppet in...

Riku hesitated. Hadn't he turned against Sora somewhere with a puppet? It was in a cave, or... maybe inside of someone? But that was ridiculous, how could he have been inside of a living creature? Had this even happened at all?

He frowned. Why couldn't he remember? None of this could have happened more than a month ago... so why was his memory of it so fuzzy?

He looked down at the world cards still in his hand. Standing around wouldn't give him any answers. Perhaps the only way to remember what was most important to him, as Axel said... was to delve deeper inside his memories.

* * *

Riku shielded his eyes from the bright glow. Once he adjusted to the light, he opened his eyes and found himself facing yet another familiar sight. A rose garden extended for miles around, hedges forming a maze that went on into the distance. He was standing in a section of the garden that had been converted into a courtroom. It was something that he had definitely seen before.

_I'm in Wonderland again_, he thought. That had been the world pictured on the card... so it was exactly where he had expected to wind up. Still, actually being here was a bit of a nasty shock. This was where Maleficent had first begun to use him, making use of his abilities by ordering him to kidnap Alice, one of the Princesses of Heart. At the time, of course, Maleficent had convinced him that all they were doing was saving her from being beheaded, but now he knew that she had lied.

From the look of the courtroom now, however, it looked like he might have the opportunity to redeem himself. The scene was just as he remembered it. The fat, egotistical Queen of Hearts was perched at her throne as judge, playing cards with faces stood as guards... and Alice, the little girl in a simple blue dress and apron, stood on the defendant's stand looking terrified.

Riku's eyes widened. How had Alice even gotten back to Wonderland? But no... she was a figment of his memories, wasn't she? Then she was in no real danger. He told himself to relax, but somehow still felt uneasy.

A white rabbit stood at a podium, and was looking down at the little girl sternly. "Alice! Do you understand the charges against you?"

Alice folded her arms defiantly, turning away from him. "Of course not! I've done nothing wrong!"

The Queen of Hearts scowled at her. "Feigning ignorance, dear? You are charged with aiding the Heartless who threaten this kingdom!"

Alice looked taken aback, but shook her head. "Fiddlesticks! Where's the evidence?"

The queen seemed to consider this for a moment. "The evidence is... is..." A sinister grin suddenly spread across her face. "I forgot! That's the evidence! Because _you_, Alice, are the one who stole my memory!"

"We can't rid the kingdom of Heartless until we get Her Majesty's memory back," the White Rabbit said in an anxious voice. "This is a serious crime!"

Riku shook his head in disbelief. When he had been here before, the Queen had used just as much backwards logic. Of course, the charges had been different in the real Wonderland. Back then the alleged crime was... was...

Riku frowned. Why couldn't he remember? He knew he had been here before, but the entire courtroom scene was a blur in his mind. Alice had been here, and he had saved her somehow... hadn't he?

Well, this was going nowhere. He might as well repeat history, especially if it would jog his memory.

"This is so unfair!" Alice was saying in distress. "So what if you're a queen? Don't blame me just because you can't remember things!"

The Queen of Hearts turned a bright shade of red as her eyes bulged in anger. She pointed her heart-tipped scepter at Alice. "Such insolence! You're talking to the Queen of Hearts! And I'd have let you go, had you apologized straightaway! What a brazen thief!"

"Alright, that's enough," Riku said coldly, stepping forward. Alice turned to look at him in surprise.

"Who... who are you?"

Riku shook his head. That's right, of course she wouldn't remember. Just like Cinderella, Snow White, and Maleficent... it seemed that all of these people were simply illusions after all.

"My name's Riku," he said quietly to Alice. Raising his voice, he addressed the queen, who was looking down at him with a mix of confusion and rage. "Your court is a joke, 'your Majesty'. Alice is innocent."

"What is the meaning of this?" the queen huffed. "Are you saying Alice didn't steal my memory? I suppose you know who the real culprit is, then!"

Riku shrugged. Finding an imaginary queen's memory was the least of his worries right now. "I have no idea. But Alice is coming with me."

Grabbing Alice by the wrist, Riku turned and ran out of the courtroom. Behind him the Queen screeched angrily, ordering people around.

"Guards! GUARDS! They're clearly guilty, or else they wouldn't be resisting arrest! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

* * *

Riku passed through into a room filled with enormous furniture. It looked vaguely familiar... but perhaps he was mistaken. Had he even been here before? He shook his head. Obviously if he didn't remember it, he'd never been there. He might forget things, but his memory wasn't _that_ bad. He began to search for a way out.

"Oh, what do we do?" Alice moaned behind him. "They're sure to be gaining on us, Riku!"

"I know," Riku said, gritting his teeth. How had he escaped last time? It was no use; the memory was too blurry to be of any help. He suddenly spotted an enormous door at the opposite end of the room; the only reason he hadn't seen it before was that it seemed more like a gigantic wall than a door. As it was, they were fall too small to open it. If only they were bigger...

As soon as he thought it, he suddenly noticed a little bottle lying on the floor beside him, one that certainly hadn't been there before. Around the neck of the bottle was a paper label, with the words 'DRINK ME' beautifully printed on it in large letters. Riku frowned. It was hardly smart to go around drinking random liquids just because the label told you to...

"Oh, what's that?" Alice said, peering at it. "'Drink Me'. Well, I suppose we'd better do it. It isn't marked 'poison', is it? If not, I suppose it's safe."

Riku didn't think that this was very fool-proof logic, but what choice did they have? The card guards were bound to be closing in quickly. Taking a deep breath, Riku quickly downed half of the bottle, handing the rest to Alice. To his surprise, it tasted fairly good in an odd way, like a sort of mixed flavor of cherry tart, custard, pineapple, roast turkey, toffee, and hot buttered toast.

As Alice finished off her half, Riku suddenly felt an odd sensation. Was he growing? Beside him, Alice gave a startled gasp.

"Curiouser and curiouser," she murmured, peering down at the distant floor. "I'm opening out like the largest telescope that there ever was! Goodbye, feet!"

By the time that they both stopped growing, the door was now just the right size for them to go through. Riku practically had to drag Alice towards it, as she was rather keen on trying out a cake sitting on the table with the words "EAT ME" marked in currants.

"Not now," Riku growled. "It'll probably just make you smaller again. We need to keep going."

The door led them down a tunnel that gradually sloped uphill. Eventually they came to a dead-end. Riku peered up, distraught; there seemed to be a speck of light far, far in the distance above them, but there was no way that they could reach it.

"That's how I got here," Alice remarked conversationally. "Down the rabbit hole. I certainly won't be doing that again!"

"I certainly hope not," Riku said quietly, barely listening. What were they supposed to do? He could hear the shouts of the card guards getting closer. He sighed and summoned his Keyblade. No choice but to take a stand and fight back.

The first of the card guards began to flood into the room. Riku groaned as relief washed over him; he was such an idiot. Of course they were in no danger; the guards were the same size as before, meaning that Riku and Alice were practically giants to them. As soon as the guards saw them, they gave tiny screams and began to run the other way.

"That solves matters," Alice said cheerfully, then frowned. "But how do we get out? I don't suppose that big key of yours can fly us out of here?"

"Not quite," Riku admitted. Perhaps there was another way to get out? They should double back and-

"Game's up, scoundrels!" a tiny voice bellowed. Riku looked down and realized that the Queen of Hearts had caught up to them. She seemed unperturbed by their enormous size. "For stealing my memory, I sentence you to-"

There was a momentary flash of light; Riku shielded his eyes.

"I sentence you to...I...sentence...Oh?" The Queen stared around, looking dazed. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"What?" Alice said in surprise, glancing at Riku.

"What in the world am I doing?" the Queen was now muttering to herself. "Confound it, I can't remember!"

Riku suddenly gasped as a bizarre sensation spread over his body. For a moment it seemed like the room was growing, before he realized that both he and Alice were shrinking back to their original size.

"What happened?" Alice asked aloud, before gasping in shock at what she saw before her.

There was a flurry of heat. Riku barely made it to Alice, blocking the torch with his Keyblade before it was able to incinerate her. He knocked the flaming object back to its source.

An enormous Heartless was blocking the tunnel they had come through. It looked like some kind of bizarre monster made of folded paper, but that didn't make its flaming juggling torches any less deadly. Had this beast been the reason that they had become so small? Riku held Alice back, facing the Heartless with determination on his face.

"Stand back, Alice," he commanded as the little girl scurried away to the far wall behind him. There wasn't a lot of cover in this rabbit hole, so she would just have to stay as far out of the way as possible. "This must be what stole the Queen's memory," he said, then winced. What was he saying? The Queen was nothing more than an illusion, like Alice. She didn't have real memories... did she?

The monster threw its flaming torches at Riku once more, and Riku knocked them away with the Keyblade. This fight reminded him of battling Axel, the only difference being that Axel could actually think. The Heartless caught the torches, then began beating at Riku with its springy, flailing limbs. Riku dodged them, slashing at the Heartless's spring-like legs. Despite that they appeared to be made of nothing but paper, they resisted his blows, barely leaving a scratch.

Riku stared down the Heartless. It had to have a weak spot; there was always a weak spot. The paper making up its cylindrical head seemed to be fairly thin...

There was a fireplace on the wall nearby. Using it as a stepping stone of sorts, Riku leapt up and propelled himself off of the mantle, slashing at the Heartless's head. As predicted, it tore to shreds; the Heartless let out an unearthly shriek and dropped its deadly torches. Slowly the paper body deteriorated into darkness, and the heart hidden within its dark depths drifted up into the speck of light of the rabbit hole so far above them.

The Queen had been cowering against the wall behind the Heartless, but now that it was gone she mustered up the courage to jab her scepter at Riku. "You there! What is the meaning of this? Where did that Heartless come from?"

"How should I know?" Riku asked in irritation, forgetting that she was still there. He was getting annoyed with the Queen's presence, wishing that she would leave so that he could concentrate.

"So, you refuse to answer?" the Queen asked, puffing out her chest indignantly. "You're hiding something! You're plotting against me! Guards, seize them immediately!"

"Your guards left ages ago," Riku muttered, although the Queen didn't hear him.

"Please, your Majesty, wait!" Alice called desperately from behind him. "It was you who commanded us to destroy the Heartless!"

This took Riku by surprise. He glanced back at her for just a moment, and she gave him a reassuring smile. Did this imaginary girl really have a plan?

"Your Majesty, in her prudence, didn't completely trust us at first," Alice began, clearly thinking on her feet. "And so, at your Majesty's command, we fought the Heartless to prove ourselves. Isn't that right, Riku?"

Following Alice's logic, Riku nodded, giving the Queen a convincing smile. "Yes, your Majesty. Just following your wise orders."

The Queen faltered, looking surprised. "I...told you...to do that?"

Alice feigned surprise. "But your Majesty, don't you remember?"

The Queen looked taken aback for a moment, then straightened. She gave a haughty sniff. "Don't be ridiculous! I never forget anything! Of course I gave the command. Alice, Riku, you did splendidly." With that, she turned and left through the door that they had come in.

"Well, that was close," Alice said with a sigh.

"Good thinking," Riku admitted, smiling. Even if Alice was just an illusion... she seemed capable of thinking for herself just as much as a real person. Was there more to Castle Oblivion than met the eye?

The door at the end of the tunnel began to glow. The way out seemed to have appeared on its own. Bidding Alice farewell, Riku disappeared through it, leaving the Wonderland of his memories behind.


	4. 3F: Reunion ::Traverse Town

Riku stepped back into the gleaming white halls of Castle Oblivion as the door to Wonderland closed behind him. There seemed to be nowhere to go but forward, but that was fine with him.

He sighed. Something had been in the back of his mind all through the ordeal with Alice. The memories of betraying Sora with the puppet were fresh in his mind... but for some reason he couldn't remember where in the world they had taken place. Why couldn't he remember? Just like the illusionary Queen of Hearts, his memory of the place seemed to have vanished.

Maybe... maybe he didn't remember because those memories were gone. If he assumed that to be true, then what that guy in the black hood had said made perfect sense. "In this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find." Could he have been talking about memories?

So if he kept going, then he would lose his memories. It all made sense... both what Axel and the first man had said. What kind of castle was this?

_But what if I forget everything and can't get it back? I'd forget Sora and Kairi too..._

And yet...

When he had turned into a Heartless and had been taken over completely by Ansem, it had been his thoughts of Kairi, and Kairi's own light, that had pulled him back. He hadn't forgotten her then, had he? So maybe his really important memories of his friends were deeper than that. No matter what happened in this castle... it was foolish to think that he could ever forget his friends. Closing his eyes, he smiled a little, remembering his time on the islands with Kairi... and Sora.

_R...Riku? Is that you?_

Riku's eyes snapped open. Sora's voice had resonated quite clearly within his head. Was he here somewhere?

"Sora? Sora!" he called out, looking around the room. He was nowhere to be found. "Where are you? Can you hear me?"

_Yeah, but... where are you? Everything's dark, and the king... where's the king?_

Riku's heart began to race. Sora was alive. He was here! King Mickey had been right after all; there _had_ been another door to the light, apparently. But where was he? Riku sensed his presence far below him, in the depths of the castle. Did this place have a basement or something?

All thoughts of going forward, of the Organization, fled him. He had to bring Sora here, wherever Sora might be at the moment. But how? He might have been able to do it using the power of darkness, but he had sworn off that power. The Keyblade wouldn't be able to do that either. Besides, surely the Organization would have taken safeguards against that kind of thing.

But if darkness alone couldn't do it, and light alone couldn't do it... what if the two powers were combined?

Riku took a deep breath. Normally he wouldn't have risked using the the power of darkness ever again, not after it had taken him over before. Now, though, his knowledge of its danger reassured him that he wouldn't overestimate his own capabilities, and his new found power of light should be able to counter it regardless. If it meant being together with Sora again, wasn't it worth the risk?

He lifted his hand. He felt a haunting sense of comfort as darkness surged through him, passing out of his hand in a mist of smoke, before settling on the ground and taking on a solid form. A dark, smoky door with a gaping black keyhole stood before him.

Lifting his Keyblade, he pointed it straight at the door, sending a beam of light at the Keyhole. He had to struggle to force the contact to hold; it felt as if the very castle itself was fighting against what he was trying to do. The will of the Keyblade Master persevered, however, and after a few moments there was a distant click.

The dark door opened in a dazzling display of light...

And through it stepped a familiar-looking boy with spiky brown hair and a dazed expression on his face.

"Sora!" Riku shouted, relieved. Sora's look of confusion brightened as he saw Riku, and the younger boy bounded forward.

"Riku..." he laughed, as the two best friends hugged and slapped each other on the backs. Riku couldn't stop himself from smiling, more from relief than anything; he had feared that he would never see Sora again after sealing him within Kingdom Hearts. Seeing him here in the flesh, and not having Sora hate him for everything Riku had done, touched Riku more than he could ever say.

"What happened?" Riku asked after the two had stopped their happy greeting. "You were with King Mickey in Kingdom Hearts... how on earth are you _here_?"

Sora's eyes widened in shock. "That's right... the King!" He began to look around the room, as if expecting to see the short, round-eared mouse any moment. "Where is he? Together we closed the door to darkness, and after that..." He sighed, burying his face in his gloved hands. "Why can't I remember what happened after that? All I know is that after a while I was... nowhere, I guess. And then I heard your voice."

"That's all?" Riku asked, disappointed. Sora nodded glumly.

"Yeah. But... we're here, right?" he asked, beaming. "Where's Kairi? Did you take care of her, like I asked?"

Riku nodded, blushing a little. "She returned to the islands while I came to look for you and the King. One down, one to go... and then we can go home."

Sora nodded. For the first time, he seemed to take in their surroundings. "So... where are we now?"

"Some place called Castle Oblivion. There's this group called the Organization that seems to be running the place. I've seen two of them so far; one man in a hood whose face I couldn't see, and guy with red hair named Axel." Riku sighed. How was he supposed to explain such a bizarre place? "Also... apparently in this place, 'to find is to lose and to lose is to find'. I think that means memories. The higher up I go, the more I seem to forget."

"No!" Sora exclaimed, shocked. "But... how can you just _forget_ things? Is that even possible?"

"It is," Riku said quietly. "I wouldn't have thought so myself, but I'm starting to forget things too... little things, like details about different worlds or events. But supposedly it will awaken the memories that lay hidden deep within."

Sora looked unconvinced. "What's wrong with our memories now? I don't know... maybe we should turn back."

"But what if the King is here?" Riku pointed out. He shook his head. "Besides, I have this weird... feeling. I feel like some kind of a reunion is coming. Like the Organization is hiding something important."

Sora sighed, then shrugged, folding his arms. "Well, I'm not scared. We can take on this place!"

Riku smirked, pushing Sora playfully. "You always did try to act tough. We'll see how long you last in _real_ danger."

Sora stuck out his tongue. "Longer than you, I bet."

Riku nodded, still smiling. He had truly missed his best friend. There was no way he could ever forget him.

"Well, if that's the case..." A thought suddenly struck him. "Oh, one more thing about the castle. The only way to go forward... is through memories." He held up one of the world cards given to him by Axel. Sora looked at it, his expression blank.

"Memories? Hey, isn't that Traverse Town?"

Riku shook his head. The only way to explain it adequately would be to show him. "It's just a memory of Traverse Town. Come on... I'll show you."

* * *

Sora shielded his eyes from the light as they stepped into a familiar square. He gaped.

"What? Wait, this can't be right. We're in Traverse Town!"

Riku shook his head, stepping forward. "It's not the real thing. It's a world formed from my memories... everything here is an illusion. Even the people."

Sora looked as confused as Riku had felt the first time he had seen the illusionary Hollow Bastion. "Illusions? So, if I saw Leon here, or Aerith, or Goofy... they wouldn't be real?"

"Right. They wouldn't remember you, either. I'm still not sure exactly how it all works, but don't be fooled into thinking any of it is reality. We're still in Castle Oblivion... this town is a fake."

The shadows around them suddenly began to bend and warp, taking on more definite forms. A bunch of minor Heartless surrounded them.

Sora managed nervous laughter. "I guess that means these Heartless are just illusions too?"

Riku shook his head grimly. He slashed through several of the Heartless with his Keyblade, while Sora battled them with the sword Maleficent had given him in Hollow Bastion so long ago.

"Unfortunately, I've found that these memory Heartless can do just as much damage as the real thing." He stabbed the last Shadow out of existence, then grinned at Sora. "But together, I think we'll be fine."

"Think like that, and you're as good as Heartless fodder," a voice behind them said. Riku and Sora turned.

"Leon, it's you!" Sora said in surprise, apparently forgetting everything Riku had told him. "What are you doing in Castle Oblivion?"

The Leon of Riku's memories simply looked confused. "Castle Oblivion? What are you talking about? This is Traverse Town. And how do you know my name? I've never seen either of you before in my life."

Sora looked distraught, but laughed nervously. "Quit playing, Leon! We all fought the Heartless together, you know that..."

"Sora," Riku said quietly. "Did you forget? This Leon is just an illusion. He doesn't remember you, because he isn't real."

Sora's eyes widened. "Oh, that's right. So... you're not really Leon, Leon?"

Leon was beginning to look irritated, and Riku couldn't exactly blame him. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I know who _I_ am, but what I don't know is who _you_ are. I don't even know your names."

Riku gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry, my idiot friend here mistook you for someone else. We've never met. I'm Riku."

"And... and I'm Sora," Sora said quietly. Clearly the idea of being forgotten by one of his friends was difficult for him. Riku had to admit that dealing with all of these memories and illusion worlds was both confusing and tiring.

"And I'm Leon," Leon replied courteously, though he still eyed them with suspicion. "Though you seem to know that already for some reason. Nice to meet you I suppose."

"Hey Leon, what's going on?" a girl that Riku recognized as Yuffie said, skipping forth. Sora opened his mouth to greet her, but was stopped by a warning look from Riku. "Have you two come to help fight off the Heartless? We've got a lot of people helping, but we could always use more!"

"Er, yeah," Sora said, giving a fake smile. "We're, uh, new in town. But we can fight!"

"Great!" Yuffie said brightly. "We were just about to have a meeting with all the new recruits! Follow me!"

Sora glanced at Riku, who shrugged. So far, Riku had found that it was easiest to just go with the flow as far as the events within his memory worlds were concerned. The exit seemed to reveal itself only once the conflicts within each world were resolved, so doing nothing but sit around was pointless.

They passed through the town, into areas that even Riku didn't seem to remember. Was that because he had forgotten, or were Sora's memories of this world filling in the blanks in this illusionary town? The younger boy had spent far more time here than Riku had... but this world was made of Riku's memories, wasn't it? There was so much more to Castle Oblivion than met the eye.

They came to a small house, and Yuffie knocked on the door in a complicated series of knocks. Sora's eyes widened with interest.

"Is that a secret knock?" he asked. Leon smirked, pushing open the door as the lock clicked open from within.

"No, Yuffie is just weird. Come on in."

They found themselves within some kind of a makeshift headquarters. Before them were four more familiar faces: Aerith, Cid, Donald, and Goofy. Once more, Sora had to bite his tongue to keep himself from expressing his joy at seeing his old friends again. Aerith smiled, clearly pleased to see new guests, but didn't seem to recognize them at all.

"Oh, are these two here to help as well?"

"Yup!" Yuffie said. "This here's Aerith, Cid, Donald Duck, and Goofy."

Sora smiled, albeit a little sadly. "It's, er... nice to meet you all. I'm Sora."

"Riku," the Keyblade Master said with a polite nod. These were Sora's friends; let him have his fun.

"A-hyuk! Glad to meetcha!" Goofy said cheerfully, extending a glove for them both to shake.

"Can we get on with it?" Donald quacked impatiently. Leon nodded.

"It's just about time to start. It should be appearing right about now..."

"What should?" Riku asked, confused.

"The leader of the Heartless in Traverse Town," Yuffie said grimly. "Supposedly, it appears whenever the big bell by the gizmo shop rings. We think that if we can defeat it, the Heartless problem in town will take care of itself."

None of this seemed at all familiar to Riku, but Sora's face was lit up with recognition.

"Er... does any this ring a bell?" Riku asked him quietly. He hesitated, then winced. "No pun intended."

Sora gave a small smile, but nodded. "Yeah, this happened the last time I was here. We all worked together to defeat it. It took a small army last time though..."

Riku nodded, beginning to understand. Sora's memories _were_ feeding this world, the memories of the two boys working together to create a more complete illusion. He grinned, and the Keyblade appeared in his hands with a flash.

"Well, don't worry. With Riku and Sora working together, we're just as good as any army."

Sora chuckled. "Yeah, you're right."

The ground suddenly shook slightly as the deep, mournful toll of a bell sounded in the distance. The group exchanged glances.

"Now!" Leon shouted, throwing open the door. "It's starting!"

The group ran outside, Sora and Riku at the lead, as they all headed into the plaza below. Riku didn't know the way, but Sora seemed to. Sure enough, as the third and final toll of the bell sounded, a huge armored Heartless dropped out of the sky, landing before them with a crash.

What followed was nothing less than a flurry of clashing weapons. They seemed to have little effect on the monster's thick armor, but gradually the group made progress. It was taking a while, but the Heartless still seemed to have little chance against-

"Look out!" Sora shouted, pushing Riku out of the way of what could have been a fatal blow. Riku glanced at Sora with gratitude, then leapt to his feet.

"This is taking way too long," he murmured. He debated using the power of darkness again; it had helped bring him Sora, hadn't it? With it, he could be so much stronger. It gave him so much power...

No. _That_ voice in his head was all too familiar. The darkness in his heart could be a powerful ally... but an even more powerful enemy. What about the light, then?

Riku jumped backward, then sent a beam of light shooting from the tip of the Keyblade into the Heartless's chest. The armor there cracked and fell away. That was just the chance they needed.

"Now, Sora!" Riku shouted, but the younger boy didn't have to be told. Already he was charging at the Heartless; with a loud cry, he plunged his sword deep into the creature's chest, the blade sinking into its dark core.

The armor began to shake violently, then collapsed, unable to support itself any longer. The Heartless's heart floated up into the sky before being consumed by the dark night.

"Nice job, you two!" Yuffie exclaimed, hugging them. Even Leon looked impressed.

"Wow. Talk about teamwork. If you could do that to a Heartless... who knows what you two could do together."

Riku and Sora exchanged glances, then grinned, crossing blades in midair with a clang. Riku had nearly forgotten how good of a team they _could_ be, especially after all of the events that had happened since their islands were destroyed. At least now they were reunited, and nothing was going to separate them ever again.


	5. 4F: Nostalgia ::Agrabah

(( I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far! As you can see from Sora's arrival, things can only get more interesting from here on out. More is definitely on the way - and I appreciate every single comment/review/whatever that you guys may leave. Like the story? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know so that I can at least have some feedback!

And now, back to our regularly scheduled programming. Er... fanfic. ))

* * *

Sora and Riku emerged into the halls of Castle Oblivion. Riku figured that they must be at least on the fourth floor by now. How far up did this castle go?

He glanced back at Sora, who was being oddly quiet - at least for Sora. Riku nudged him. "What did you think? Did you enjoy seeing your friends again?"

"Yeah," Sora admitted. "It was just... really weird to think that they were all illusions. Especially the part where no one remembered me." His face fell. "I hope the king is okay... and Kairi."

Riku gave a small smile. "Why bring that up all of a sudden?"

"I just wanted to make sure I still remember them. You said that this castle makes you forget things."

"Well, do you?"

Sora paused for a moment, then smiled. "I still remember! Kairi's on the islands, like you said. And we're on a quest to find the King. He helped save the world by staying with me on the other side of Kingdom Hearts."

Riku chuckled. "Well, if _you_ still remember, then I know I won't forget anytime soon."

"What's that mean?" Sora demanded, glaring at him. Riku just smirked, then continued.

"But yeah, you're right. We both remember them, don't we? So, I guess we really can't forget the most important memories."

"I hope not..."

* * *

"Wow, Axel, you seem pretty intrigued by this Riku kid," a blonde woman said, smirking. She was wearing a black hooded robe identical to Axel's.

"And you're not?"

The girl winked at him. "I haven't made up my mind... but I'd like to know what's on yours."

Axel shook his head. "He became a Heartless, Larxene - and you know what happens to people who do. Sora did too."

Larxene nodded. "People who lose their hearts also lose their minds, their feelings... they're consumed by the darkness."

"Right. But that didn't happen to Riku. He embraced the darkness, allowing himself to become stronger, even as a Heartless. Only one other man ever managed to do that."

"So it's the strength of his heart that intrigues you - the heart chosen by the Keyblade."

Axel sighed, running a gloved hand through his spiky red hair. "His heart throbs with power. Darkness, light... he has no trouble with either. What makes his heart that way? What sleeps in his most secret depths?"

Larxene smirked. "The heart is a mysterious thing, Axel."

"Maybe so. But unlocking its secrets is the whole reason we, the Organization, exist." He paused for a moment, considering. "Sora's heart is intriguing as well..."

Larxene scowled, as if being reminded of an inconvenience. "Intriguing or not, he shouldn't be here. How did Riku even manage to summon him after all of the precautions we put on the castle?"

Axel chuckled. "I have no idea. This should get interesting quickly."

Larxene glared at him. "Interesting isn't the word I would use. Separated they're manageable, but together they could complicate everything."

* * *

Riku sighed as they approached the next door. He was still deep in thought. "So, except for our friends, we're forgetting everything bit by bit, huh?"

"I guess so," Sora said glumly. "I wonder what we just forgot?"

The two boys thought for a moment. It was no use; Riku couldn't come up with anything.

Sora sighed. "I can't think of anything. I guess I forgot it... but whatever it was, it couldn't have been that important, could it?"

Riku nodded. "Right, or else you wouldn't have forgotten it." His mind drifted to Kairi, and almost involuntarily, he pulled Kairi's seashell charm from his pocket. Sora looked down at it curiously.

"What's that?"

Riku realized that he was holding it and blushed. "Oh, it's... a good luck charm that Kairi gave me. It's special to her, so I promised I'd return it." He smiled and put away the charm. "I'll never forget that promise... so I'll never forget Kairi." He closed his eyes, remembering her soft red hair, her sky-blue eyes...

For just a brief second, the image changed. Instead of a girl with short red hair, he was suddenly thinking of a girl with longer, blonde hair... but just as quickly, the image vanished from his mind. Riku's eyes snapped open.

"What-who... who was that?"

"Riku? You okay?" Sora asked quietly, waving a gloved hand in front of Riku's eyes. Riku shook his head, feeling odd.

"Er, yeah. Sorry about that." Glancing at Sora, he noticed that the younger boy was being oddly quiet. Riku cursed himself for being so tactless about the subject of Kairi. Of course Sora would be weird about it; Sora had liked Kairi, and for a while it looked like Kairi had felt the same. Even though Sora had made Riku promise to take care of her when Kingdom Hearts was closing... there were bound to be some lingering feelings for the girl. Riku hesitated, then patted Sora on the back, changing the subject.

"And I made a promise to you, too, at Kingdom Hearts. So, neither of us will forget each other. Right?"

Sora hesitated, then gave a small smile. "Right. We'll always be friends... and we'll always remember each other."

Riku nodded. Something lingered at the back of his mind, however. Who had that been that he had seen for just a moment? It wasn't Kairi... it was someone else.

But who?

* * *

The bright flash of light usually associated with entering a new world from Riku's memory was accompanied this time by the glare from the hot, blinding sun. Squat, sand-colored desert houses expanded around them in an intricate city. Riku felt like this world looked familiar... didn't it?

"This is... Ag...Arg... Orgribah?" Riku murmured, trying to remember.

"Agrabah," Sora corrected him. He chuckled. "Don't tell me you forgot already."

"Don't make fun of me. It's been happening to you too."

"I know," Sora said, grinning. He scratched his head, trying to think. "Let's see... what happened in this world? We were here together... and we were helping some guy. Jafar? But he turned out to be the bad guy."

"Oh, that's right," Riku said, the pieces beginning to fit together. His face fell. "This is where I tricked you into helping Maleficent... before we knew she was manipulating us both."

"Before _you_ knew, you mean," Sora said, giving a small smile. "But it's okay; it's all in the past. Maybe now we can make it right, even if it's only a figment of our memories."

A shout suddenly sounded out nearby. Riku and Sora exchanged glances before rushing after the sound. As they made their way into an alleyway, they found theirselves facing a man surrounded by Heartless. He looked familiar too; had they met?

"Looks like you could use some help!" Sora said, running to the man's aid and slashing at Heartless. Riku followed suit.

"Thanks! I thought I was done for!" the man said with relief. He had bushy black hair, dark skin, and wore nothing but a tattered vest, baggy pants, and a fez. Together, the three of them began to clear out the alleyway of Heartless, but more poured in from the shadows within seconds. After a couple of minutes of fighting, there seemed to be even more Heartless than before.

"They just keep coming!" Sora shouted, stabbing a Heartless through the face in frustration.

The man sighed, then pulled an ancient-looking oil lamp from his pockets. "Guess we'd better see if the legends are true." He rubbed the lamp vigorously, then held it up. "Magic lamp, my first wish! Get rid of these Heartless!"

A plume of familiar-looking blue smoke billowed out of the end of the lamp, suddenly taking the form of a strange, floating blue man. Riku had to force himself to stay concentrated on the fight instead of staring at this spectacle. This had happened before, hadn't it? He couldn't be sure; his memories were too fuzzy.

"Did someone say 'wish'?" The blue creature exclaimed. "Then stand back, kids, Genie of the Lamp coming through! There ain't nothing I can't make right as rain! ...Well, if we _had_ rain. But enough dry jokes! One Heartless disappearing act, coming right up!" Rolling up his imaginary sleeves, the Genie pointed a finger at the Heartless. The entire mass of them suddenly disappeared as quickly as they had come.

"Damn," Riku said quietly, impressed. Not even the Keyblade could do something like that.

"Why didn't you just call him in the first place, Aladdin?" Sora asked, apparently remembering a bit more than Riku did.

Aladdin sighed, not noticing that a supposed stranger knew his name. "It's not that simple. You see -" he began, but was cut off by the Genie.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. But I will anyway! I'm strictly limited to three wishes per master. And no wishing for more wishes!" Without warning, the Genie suddenly vanished in another puff of blue smoke.

Riku smirked. "So you've only got two more wishes? I'd use those carefully if I were you." Riku couldn't even begin to imagine what he would do with three wishes, let alone even _one_. They would all be back on the islands safe and sound, for one thing...

"I've got to get back to the palace somehow." Aladdin sighed. "But with all these Heartless..."

"We can go with you," Sora offered. He looked at Riku for approval, who shrugged. Why not? They had nothing better to do here. It would make him feel a bit better about siding against Aladdin in the past... even if this Aladdin was only an illusion.

"That would be great! Thanks, guys!" Aladdin seemed to think for a moment, then put two fingers to his mouth and whistled. What appeared to be a carpet suddenly flew down and landed in front of them, hovering a couple of feet from the ground. Riku's eyes widened in surprise.

"What in the world is it?"

"This is my flying carpet," Aladdin said with a touch of pride. He sat down on it, and Riku saw that it supported the weight quite easily. "I found it in the Cave of Wonders along with the magic lamp. I need to get the lamp to the palace right away! I'm lucky I made it back to Agrabah in one piece. The cave was crawling with Heartless."

By now, both Sora and Riku had climbed onto the carpet as well, and the group was now soaring quite easily over the streets of Agrabah. The palace loomed in the distance.

"Wasn't there anyone else there to help you out?" Sora asked, apparently absorbed in Aladdin's story.

The Genie suddenly appeared in midair and flew alongside them, his blue tail trailing behind him. He sighed. "I know how you feel, Master. I've been delivering happiness for 2,000 years. And what help do I get? I keep dreamin' someone will wish me outta this gig. But go figure the odds on that."

Aladdin seemed to consider for a moment, then turned to glance at the Genie. "Well, how 'bout I use my third wish to set you free?"

"Doth my pointy ears deceive me?" the Genie said, a look of genuine surprise covering his face. "Master... you'd do that for me? You're not just pullin' my topknot now, are you?"

Aladdin grinned. "I promise, Genie. Anyway, there's only one thing I really want."

The Genie chuckled, in considerably better spirits. "Then we'll just have to _do_ something about that, Al! Can I call you Al?" He rubbed his blue hands together. "So, what'll it be? Fame? Fortune? A herd of luxury camels to call your very own?"

Aladdin gave a nervous chuckle. "Well... there's this girl..."

Riku smirked. He knew where this was going, even if he did have a vague recollection of Aladdin's relationships. There was always a girl involved... Riku was no exception.

"Her name is Jasmine," Aladdin continued. "She's Princess of Agrabah. And... that's the problem. It's hard for a guy like me to get a chance to see her. That's how this all started. Jafar, the royal vizier, said he would help me meet Jasmine."

Sora and Riku exchanged glances. At the very least, they both remembered Jafar, the smarmy vizier who had been scheming with Maleficent. Sora opted not to mention that; Aladdin would find out soon enough if events played out the same way that they had before.

"Sounds like your wish should be that you can see Jasmine anytime you want, huh?"

The Genie seemed eager to take on the challenge. "Well, I've got just the package for you! You'll not only meet the lady, you'll go in style... as _Prince Ali_! How d'ya like the sound of that, Al?"

Aladdin seemed stunned by the offer. "Me, a prince? Can you really do that?"

The Genie gave him a smug nod. "In an Agrabah minute!"

Aladdin shook his head, apparently overwhelmed by the positive turn that his fortunes were taking. "I guess the legends were true after all."

They were approaching the palace more quickly now. The flying carpet landed gracefully on a ledge overlooking the palace courtyard. At the center, a mob of Heartless were covering something.

"Who is that...?" Aladdin murmured, before his eyes widened in alarm. "It's Jasmine!"

Sora gasped. "We'll never make it in time!"

Aladdin grimmaced. "Then I've no choice. Genie, I wish-"

"Stop!" Riku said, cutting him off. Focusing as much energy as possible into his Keyblade, he shot out a beam of light at the dark mob, scattering Heartless all over the courtyard. They weren't defeated, but now they at least had enough time to get to Jasmine.

The three leapt to the ground, running to Jasmine's side and facing the mass of Heartless that were now encroaching on all sides.

"She fainted, but it looks like she's okay," Sora said, peering down at Jasmine but holding his sword tightly.

"Sorry, Aladdin," Riku said apologetically. "But there's no reason for you to waste a wish on something that we can take care of ourselves."

"Not at all," Aladdin said with a small smile. "I _did_ promise Genie, so I need at least one wish left at the end of everything."

As if on cue, the Shadows all suddenly pounced, but the three boys were ready for them. They fought left and right; Riku found himself almost wishing that he had allowed the Genie to take care of the Heartless, but gradually the numbers of the Heartless began to thin out. Finally, Aladdin slashed through the last one. He was sweating from both the heat and the exertion.

"There's so many of them... where are they all coming from?"

A dark haze suddenly settled in over the courtyard, but was gone just as suddenly.

"Wha... what just happened?" Riku asked, stunned.

"Oh no!" Aladdin exclaimed, holding out his empty hands. "The lamp! It's gone!"

Malicious laughter suddenly sounded out, echoing off of the palace walls. Jafar, looking just as sinister as Riku and Sora remembered, was looking down at them with a smug grin. The magic lamp was clasped tightly in his bony hands.

"Hmm... it seems my plans have gone amiss," Jafar mused. "I was certain you'd waste your last two wishes... what with poor Jasmine in distress and the Heartless to deal with. It would have worked had you not had so much help." He held up the lamp, greed filling his eyes. "But no matter. At last, the lamp is mine to command!"

Aladdin stared at the vizier, bewildered. "Why are you doing this, Jafar? I brought the lamp, just as you asked!"

Jafar scoffed. "Don't think you can fool me, boy! You were going to use the lamp to win Jasmine! But we can't have that, now can we? You see, I am the one Jasmine will marry!"

"_You_?" Riku couldn't help but to blurt out. That was an unpleasant image, even if it was only an illusion.

"If I marry Princess Jasmine, nothing can stop me from becoming Sultan of Agrabah! You're nothing more than a pawn in my game, street rat!" He cackled madly, holding the lamp to the sky. "Genie! My first wish! Deliver Jasmine to me!"

The Genie gave Aladdin a reluctant glance, then gently scooped up Jasmine and floated over to Jafar. Aladdin looked betrayed.

"Genie! What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Al," the Genie said, sounding sincerely sorry. "My hands are tied on this one. I gotta obey whoever has his mitts on the lamp."

Jafar cackled once more. "Precisely. Farewell, Aladdin... you fool!"

In a puff of blue smoke, Jafar vanished with the Genie and Jasmine.

Aladdin kicked at the ground in frustration. "Great. Now I've lost Jasmine _and_ the lamp."

Sora shook his head, annoyed. "Well, you can feel bad about it some other time. If you don't pull yourself together, you'll never see Jasmine again! You lost the lamp. So what? You can still save her on your own. Losing someone you care about is bad, but not as bad as never getting them back!"

Riku was taken aback by Sora's sudden burst of motivation, but it seemed to do the trick. Aladdin stared after Jafar, a look of determination on his face.

"Sora... you're right. I can't give up now! I'm going to save Jasmine!"

* * *

After a small bit of tracking and planning, the group managed to fly back to the Cave of Wonders. Soon enough they found themselves in a vast treasure room, which Riku remembered contained the Keyhole to this world.

As planned, Sora and Riku approached Jafar alone. The vizier glared at them.

"What's this? Has Aladdin given up on his precious Jasmine already? Well, I'm not going to waste a wish on the likes of you two. I'll deal with you myself!"

"Aladdin!" Sora suddenly shouted, startling Jafar. "Now!"

Aladdin leapt down from a ledge, scimitar drawn, and charged for Jafar.

"What? You!" Jafar said, backing away. He held up the lamp. "Genie, seize him!"

The Genie appeared from the lamp in a puff of smoke. "Al, forgive me!" Wincing, the Genie shoved Aladdin half-heartedly, but it was still enough to sent Aladdin sprawling several feet.

Aladdin winced, clutching his side, but laughed weakly. "You... you fell for it, Jafar!"

Jafar looked both stunned and annoyed. "What do you mean?"

"He means that you just blew your second wish!" Sora said triumphantly. "Only one left!"

"Go ahead, use it to win Jasmine's heart," Aladdin said, looking as if nothing would disgust him more. "You'll still have us to deal with!"

"Oh, _now_ I get it," the Genie chuckled. "Al, you're so clever!"

Jafar began to approach Aladdin menacingly, fury etched across his thin face. "Well, well. The cunning of a rat. But, unfortunately, you can't see beyond the cheese. Your little ploy changes nothing! I can crush you once and for all _and_ make Jasmine my own!" Jafar suddenly whipped around, pointing a bony finger at the Genie. "Slave! My last wish! Transform me into an all-powerful genie!"

The Genie looked horrified, but reluctantly obeyed his orders. With a brilliant flash of light and an explosion of red smoke, the thin vizier slowly grew and transformed by an enormous, blood-red genie.

"Yes, Yes! The power! The absolute power!" Jafar gasped, cackling wildly as raw energy crackled between his clawed fingers. "The universe and all of its power is mine to command, to control!"

"Not so fast, Jafar!" Aladdin said triumphantly, dashing towards where Jafar had been standing and scooping up a pitch-black lamp that had appeared unnoticed. Jafar glanced down at him in irritation. "Aren't you forgetting something? You wanted to be a genie, you got it!" Aladdin held up the black lamp. "And everything that goes with it!"

Black shackles suddenly appeared on Jafar's wrists and began to pull him into the lamp. Jafar stared down in utter disbelief as he struggled to escape. "_WHAT_? No... NO! This cannot be!"

A swirling vortex of red smoke spiraled down into Jafar's lamp, drawing him in more forcefully. Jafar gave an unearthly scream of rage, snatching for Aladdin but missing before vanishing into the depths of his prison. The black lamp sat silently on the floor, making no other signs of its true power.

Aladdin picked up the lifeless lamp carefully. He smirked. "Phenomenal cosmic powers... Itty bitty living space."

The Genie flew over to Aladdin, practically tackling the boy in an enormous bear hug. "Al, you little genius, you!"

"Awesome!" Sora shouted, grinning widely. "Good thinking, Aladdin!"

Riku smiled as well, nodding.

"You've got two wishes left, too." He gestured at Jasmine, who was beginning to stir awake. "Now's your chance to make yourself into Prince Ali."

The Genie nodded enthusiastically, pulling up imaginary sleeves. "You've got it, Al! Just say the word and you'll have everything a woman could ever want!"

Aladdin closed his eyes, thinking. He suddenly turned to Genie with a smile. "Genie, my second wish..."

The Genie lifted his hands, pointing at Aladdin and preparing to work his magic.

"...I wish for your freedom!"

"One bona fide prince pedigree coming up! I-what?" the Genie said, shocked.

A swirl of blue smoke and raw magic swirled around the Genie. The ghostly tail was replaced by two real legs. Slowly, the golden shackles fell from his wrists, clattering to the floor. The magic lamp fell uselessly to the ground.

"I'm free," the Genie said quietly, laughing in disbelief. "I'm free! But, Al... why? You still had one wish left. Why didn't you use it to win Jasmine?"

Aladdin gave a small smile. Jasmine was slowly regaining her consciousness. He helped Jasmine to her feet, who looked surprised but pleased to see him. "I don't need it. I don't want to pretend to be something I'm not; I'm not Jafar. If this is meant to be, then it will be. I don't want to cheat on something like this."

"A...Aladdin," Jasmine whispered quietly. "What's going on?"

Aladdin merely shook his head. "I'll explain later."

The Genie shook his head with a smile. "Well, I still have my powers! And for you, Al, I'd be willing to grant one exception wish! Are you _sure_ you don't need it?"

Aladdin considered, but shook his head. He turned to face the two boys. "Sora, Riku... what about you two? I couldn't have done any of this without you. Isn't there anything you might want?"

"Fame, fortune!" the Genie said enthusiastically. "Your very own yacht! Anything you want, just say the word! A friend of Al's is a friend of mine!"

Sora turned to Riku. "Riku... why don't you wish us to the top of Castle Oblivion? Or to take us back to the islands or something?"

Riku thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Even if we went back to the islands, we still wouldn't have found the King. Besides..." He smiled at Aladdin. "I think I agree with Aladdin. It wouldn't feel right to just cheat and get to the end. Anything worth having is worth fighting for."

_Besides_, he thought, _I want to figure out who that girl was that I remembered...and I think I need to go through Castle Oblivion on my own for that to happen._

"Suit yourselves!" the Genie said with a friendly smile. He flew around in a wide circle, clearly enjoying his freedom. "_Man_, does this feel good! I'm free! I'm free at last! I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world!"

Aladdin and Jasmine smiled. "Genie, I'm really happy for you," Aladdin said with a grin. "I'll never forget you..."

"Aww, don't look so strung out, Al!" the Genie said, ruffling the man's hair. "I'll come back and visit! Ain't no place like Agrabah, after all!"

The doorway they came through began to glow brightly. Sora and Riku exchanged glances, then nodded.

"We have to go now, everyone," Riku said. Even if everyone here was just a figment of his own memory, he still felt better, as if he had redeemed himself for aiding Jafar in the past.

After exchanging thank you's and goodbyes, Riku and Sora finally stepped into the doorway, leaving their illusionary friends behind.


	6. 5F: Traces of Memory ::Monstro

The two boys returned to Castle Oblivion as yet another world shut behind them. Sora walked ahead enthusiastically, but Riku lingered behind. Now that they were out of the action in Agrabah, his mind couldn't help but wander to the odd sensation that he had felt while holding Kairi's charm. It felt almost like déjà vu, like his mind was playing games with him... but now he found himself thinking about it more and more.

"Who was that I remembered earlier? It wasn't Kairi..." he mumbled to himself. He racked his brain, trying to think back to his life on the islands. "Was there... someone else? Who was it? Her name... I remember, I do... it was... it was..."

"Riku?" Sora asked suddenly, walking up to him. Riku realized that he had stopped walking in his concentration. "You okay? You wanna find the King, don't you?"

"Well, yeah," Riku said, annoyed at Sora's interruption. He cursed under his breath. "Dammit... it was on the tip of my tongue, too..."

* * *

A room, blindingly white...

Sunlight spilling over a birdcage, a chair, a crystal ball...

A lone blonde girl silently sketching...

* * *

The two climbed the small set of steps leading to the next doorway. Riku suddenly froze.

"I... I remember!" he exclaimed. When Sora looked back at him questioningly, he continued. "There was another girl."

"What?" Sora said, surprised. His eyes flitted around the room. "Where?"

Riku shook his head, annoyed and yet excited at the same time. "No, no, I mean on the islands. Besides you and Kairi, there was one other girl we were friends with... remember? The four of us used to play together all the time."

Sora frowned. "What? No, there wasn't... unless you're talking about Selphie, but we never really played with her much..."

Riku dismissed his comment with a wave of his hand. "No, not Selphie. A blonde girl. It was when we were a lot younger... you probably don't remember. I forgot all about her... I think she went away when we were still little."

Sora folded his arms. "That's weird. Why are you remembering all that now?"

"I don't know," Riku said, shaking his head. "But it's been coming back to me in places the further we go."

"Really? What was her name?" Sora said, clearly straining himself trying to remember.

"I don't remember," Riku admitted. He gave a weak laugh. "I feel like an idiot. We keep saying we won't forget our friends... and I can't even remember her name."

"At least you remember that much," Sora said with a sigh. "I don't remember a thing."

Riku shrugged. He held up the last world card; it showed a picture of a whale. "It'll probably come back to me, just like the rest. It's pointless to just stand around, so let's keep going."

* * *

A cowled man stepped forth from the shadows. Larxene turned as he approached.

"Larxene," he said quietly. "What's this I hear about Sora coming into the picture?"

"Just a small bump in our plans," Larxen said with a scowl, looking down at the crystal ball.

"He cannot stay here," the man said, staring at Larxene through the shadows of his hood. "Everything we've worked for may become undone. His memories do not mesh with those of Riku."

"So what do you want me to do?"

The man turned to go. "Take care of Sora. I think you know what to do."

Larxene grinned. Static electricity crackled across her fingers, and small yellow throwing knives appeared in her hands.

"Yes, I believe I do."

* * *

"What a weird place! Everything's kinda springy and soft," Sora commented, staring up around them. They appeared to be in some kind of a huge cave. Riku touched one of the pinkish walls with a gloved hand; it was just as Sora said.

"It's kind of warm too," he noted. Looking down at the glove, he grew confused. "And... wet? Where in the world are we?"

"Shouldn't you be a little more worried?" a small voice said from behind them. The two boys whipped around.

"Who's there?" Riku demanded, summoning the Keyblade.

Out of the darkness stepped a small boy... made of what looked like wood. "Don't you get it? You're inside the belly of Monstro the Whale."

Realization hit Riku. That's right. This was the world he had been trying so hard to remember before. The one with the puppet... where he had betrayed Sora. He had done it all for Kairi, but that was no real excuse. He had also partly done it for the power; he knew that now.

Sora seemed to have remembered as well; a shadow passed over the younger boy's face for a moment. Just as quickly, though, Sora replaced it with a small smile.

"It's okay," he said quietly to Riku, as if reading his thoughts. "I don't remember exactly what happened, but... it's all in the past. We're friends again now, right? So don't worry about it."

Riku turned red. "Thanks... Sora."

"So, we're inside of a whale?" Sora said, loud enough for the puppet to hear. "You're... Pinocchio, aren't you?"

"I sure am!" Pinocchio said cheerfully. "But gosh, how did _you_ end up inside Monstro, anyway?"

"Er... we came in a special way," Riku said, glancing at Sora. Explaining everything to an illusion was pointless.

"That's too bad," the puppet said in disappointment. "I was hoping you could help me and Father get out of here."

"Your father?" Riku said with a frown. How could a puppet have parents?

"Yeah, Geppetto, the clockmaker," Pinocchio said cheerfully. "Wanna meet him? Follow me!"

Shrugging, Sora and Riku followed the puppet through the innards of the whale. This place was utterly disgusting; Riku didn't see how he could have ever forgotten being in such a bizarre place.

Eventually they came upon the wreckage of a small ship. An old man with glasses and a bushy white mustache was gathering firewood from the debris scattered around. He glanced up when he noticed them approaching.

"Oh, do we have guests?" Geppetto said, a sad smile on his face. "Did you two get swallowed up as well? I'm terribly sorry to hear that. I wish I could help you boys out, but it seems I'm just as trapped as you are."

Riku nodded. "Well, maybe we can find a way out." He didn't want to think about the obvious exits from a living creature, but they were there if need be. It wasn't as if Geppetto the illusion could actually leave anyway, but they might as well help him out while they were here.

"It must be awful being stuck inside Monstro," Sora said sadly.

To their surprise, Geppetto shook his head with a smile. "Not if Pinocchio and I are together. I couldn't live without him. There's nothing better than being reunited with someone you care about."

Sora nodded. "I feel the same way, Geppetto." Turning his head, he grinned at Riku, who grinned back. It _did_ feel good being with Sora again. The two friends really were a great team.

"I don't care if I'm trapped here, so long as I have Pinocchio," Geppetto continued, nodding. "He's such a good boy."

Riku nodded, getting a little bored with the man's doting. "Well, we'd better start looking for a way out. Thanks for your help, Geppetto!"

"Wait, Riku," Sora said, looking around. "Where's Pinocchio? He was just here..."

Riku shrugged. "He's just a puppet. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Sora glared at him. "That's what you said last time! But Pinocchio has a heart, doesn't he? So, he matters!"

Riku groaned. Was Sora really going to do this now? All he wanted to do was find a way out of this whale so that they could keep going through Castle Oblivion.

"Sora, need I remind you that none of this is _real_?" Riku said in aggravation. "Even if the real Pinocchio has a heart, _this_ one definitely doesn't."

Sora's face fell. "Yeah... I guess that's true."

Riku motioned for them to keep going. "Don't worry, if we find Pinocchio we'll bring him back. He can't be far off."

Sora considered this for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, so long as we help him if we find him."

Riku nodded, then closed his eyes in thought. Now, how were they supposed to get out? They seemed to be inside of Monstro's mouth at the moment, but even from here Riku could see that the whale's teeth were clamped tight. There was bound to be some kind of exit in the back, but... Riku didn't want to take that route for obvious reasons. Surely there was some other orifice they could leave from. He thought back to their studies in marine biology back on the islands. Obviously he had never dissected space whales, but they had at least learned about oceanic whales in their textbooks. Whales were mammals, which meant they needed air...

Riku's eyes snapped open. "The blowhole! We can leave through the blowhole!"

Sora looked confused. "What? What's that?"

The older boy sighed. "Let's make a deal. If we ever get back to the islands safe and sound, you have to actually pay attention in school. You're embarrassing yourself."

Sora turned red, but ignored the comment. "Well, we should tell Geppetto and Pinocchio! They might want to leave through there too."

"But they can't actually _leave_ this world," Riku said, growing frustrated. "They're illusions, they're stuck here!"

Sora frowned, clearly frustrated with Riku's logic. "Well, yeah, but... they..."

Riku couldn't help but to smirk. "What?"

"I just like helping people, okay?" Sora snapped. Riku chuckled.

"At least you came out and admitted it. I always knew you had a hero complex."

"Shut up," Sora mumbled, blushing. "It just feels wrong to abandon them... even if they're not real."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Well, if you're going to make such a huge deal over it, let's go tell them. Then can we leave?"

Sora nodded with a smile. Riku chuckled again, then nudged Sora on the shoulder as he began walking again. "Come on. If we're going to be wasting time with illusions, we should at least hurry while doing it."

They hadn't gotten very far from Geppetto's broken ship, so it wasn't long before they had spotted the old man once more.

"We think we may have found a way out of Monstro," Sora said excitedly. "Through his, er... blow...hole?" He looked to Riku, who nodded approvingly.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Geppetto said, his face brightening considerably. "But we can't begin leaving without Pinocchio... have you found him yet?"

Riku sighed, wincing. "Er, not yet, but..."

Geppetto shook his head, going back to gathering driftwood. "Well, until then I'm staying put. I won't be separated from my little boy again."

Sora turned to Riku in distress, whispering to him urgently. "Riku, we've gotta find Pinocchio! Otherwise he and Geppetto will be stuck here forever!"

"Sora, they're just-"

"Illusions, I know," Sora said, frowning. "You know, you're starting to sound a lot like your old self. So what if they're just illusions? They're still people, sort of... at the very least, they're the people from your memories. If an illusionary Kairi was here, would you still abandon her because she wasn't real?"

"Well... no," Riku said, turning red as Sora's words struck him. Even though the puppet and old man weren't real, he could understand where Sora was coming from when he put it in terms he could sympathize with. He sighed. "I guess you're right. Still, we shouldn't waste too much time." He turned to Geppetto, who hadn't been paying attention to their conversation. "Geppetto, would you come with us to help us find your son? You know him better than we do, and might have an idea of where he might be."

Geppetto thought for a moment, then nodded. "Just let me gather up our things. If we find Pinocchio on the way, maybe we can finally go home!'

Riku nodded. Now they were getting somewhere.

Soon enough, Geppetto had gathered together what was left of their shipwrecked belongings, and the trio headed out in search of the puppet. Riku subtly led the search party towards where the blowhole should be within the whale, although it made little difference; the path was relatively straightforward.

After nearly half an hour of walking and calling Pinocchio's name, they finally spotted him. He was standing at the middle of a large chamber, staring up at what might be considered the ceiling. Light was shining down from far above.

"Poppa!" Pinocchio said cheerfully as he heard them approach. "Look what I found! It's a way out!"

"Oh, Pinocchio!" Geppetto cried, scooping him up into his arms. "You mustn't run off like that. I was worried about you!"

"Good job, though," Riku said approvingly, looking up at the blowhole. "You _did_ find the way out." The only problem was, how were they to get up there?

There was an odd slithering sound nearby. Riku whipped around, instincts taking over, but he reacted too slowly; both Geppetto and Pinocchio had been swallowed up by a huge cage-like Heartless.

"Pinocchio, Geppetto!" Sora cried. He tugged his sword from its scabbard, charging at the Heartless. Riku was close behind.

The two began to strike at the parasitic monster, but it retaliated by spewing acid all around the room. The ground shook violently, and a deep wheezing sound erupted from the whale's depths as if Monstro was reacting to their attacks - and he probably was.

"I have an idea!" Riku said suddenly, knocking back the Heartless's tentacles. "Monstro's getting irritated by all of this fighting - what if he gets so agitated that he sneezes us out?"

"But Geppetto and Pinnochio are still stuck inside of the Heartless's cage," Sora said, pointing at the beast's long, spaced-out teeth. Their two friends could be seen within.

Riku said nothing, attacking the Heartless with more determination. Sora followed suit. The Heartless fought to keep up with their attacks, but it wasn't able to block all of them. It began to weaken, it's jaws relaxing slightly. Riku spotted this; reacting quickly, he stabbed the Keyblade deep into one of the Heartless's eyes.

It howled in pain, it's mouth opening wide; Sora rushed over and helped Geppetto and Pinocchio step down out of the monster's jaws.

Now enraged, the Heartless began to thrash violently, its tentacles lashing out at everything in sight - Sora, Riku, Geppetto, Pinocchio, even the walls of the chamber. The room itself began to convulse violently; Riku's eyes widened in alarm and excitement as he heard Monstro inhaling deeply.

"NOW!" Riku shouted, grabbing Sora by the arm. Sora, in turn, grabbed Geppetto, who was holding Pinocchio.

The sound was deafening, like a volcano erupting. They were buffeted around the chamber by the fierce winds, their eyes watering as they were torn higher into the air. The ceiling and the round circle of light rushed towards them-

-And both Sora and Riku tumbled forcefully into the halls of Castle Oblivion.

Sora tried getting to his feet, but stumbled, still dazed from their forceful ejection from Monstro. He looked around the white hallway expectantly. "Geppetto! Pinocchio? Where are they?"

Riku rubbed his head where it had struck the marble floor. "Sora, they were just illusions. They can't leave the memory worlds, remember? They aren't real."

"Oh yeah," Sora said with a sigh. "Well... at least they were able to escape. Sort of."

Riku nodded, his head throbbing too much to entertain such a pointless argument. He managed to get to his feet, and the pain subsided somewhat. Still, while Sora did manage to forget about the nature of the memory-worlds, he was still correct to a degree. Riku had to admit that he felt a little bit relieved after helping Pinocchio and Geppetto this time around, as if he had redeemed himself for his actions in the past... even if these people were only illusions. They might not have hearts, but Riku did. Non-existence was no reason not to help someone.

What was he saying? He smirked. Was Sora's hero complex beginning to get to him?


	7. 6F: Separation ::Enchanted Dominion

"So, Riku," Sora said as they returned to Castle Oblivion once again. "Did you remember anything else about that girl?"

Riku thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, bits and pieces."

"Tell me about her," Sora said. He gave a small smile. "Talking about it might help both of us remember. I dunno why I can't remember anything..."

Riku considered for a moment. "Okay. Well... she was always very quiet. She was really artistic, always drawing pictures even at such a young age. Even when everyone else was swimming at the beach, she'd just draw a picture of it instead. Sometimes she'd draw us, too." He chuckled. "She was really good at it. Remember? Sometimes you and I would fight over who would get drawn next."

Sora frowned at this, as if he was trying his best to remember, but kept silent.

"But one day, she was gone," Riku said quietly, his face falling. "She just... left. I think our parents knew the reason. They might've even tried to explain it to us, but we were little. I probably didn't understand what was happening." Riku smiled sadly at Sora. "I remember you crying a little after she was gone... you always liked her a lot." He sighed, looking as if he was coming out of a daydream. "But that's it. I still can't remember her name."

Sora was silent for a moment, then shook his head. "That's weird. Until now, you didn't remember any of that. I _still_ don't remember anything about her."

Riku considered this. "You know, it's funny... I'm starting to remember things, instead of just forgetting them. Maybe... maybe forgetting things is the only way to reach the memories buried deeper down."

"You mean you have to forget to remember?"

Riku nodded. "It's like those black-robed guys said. 'Our most precious memories lie deep in our hearts, out of reach.' And 'to find is to lose, and to lose is to find'... I think I get what they meant now."

Sora shook his head. "But that doesn't make any sense! I've been forgetting plenty, but I haven't remembered a thing! And even if we were young, I should be able to remember her too, at least a little bit. Besides, what about Kai-"

Sora's sentence fell short as the shadows in the room warped, revealing a woman. She had short blonde hair with a couple of strands standing up, and she was wearing a black robe identical to the one worn by Axel and the other hooded man. Instinctively, Riku and Sora both drew their weapons.

"You're with Axel, aren't you?" Riku demanded.

Larxene giggled innocently. "Ooh, aren't you clever? The name's Larxene. Are you enjoying your stay in Castle Oblivion?" She pressed a finger to her heart. "I bet it's nice to peel all the worthless memories away... and awaken the true memories that lie deep in your heart."

Riku's eyes narrowed. "True memories?" Did that mean that he was right after all? The more he forgot, the more he remembered...

"Unfortunately, we have a small problem," Larxene suddenly said, her cheerful demeanor vanishing in an instant. She gestured at Sora. "You see, you've broken the rules by bringing in outside help... and we can't have that, can we? You need to win this game fair and square."

"What game?" Riku said, growing annoyed. Axel had said something similar earlier. "Sora isn't going anywhere!"

"That's right!" Sora said. He pointed his sword at Larxene. "Anywhere Riku goes, I go. We're a team."

Larxene cackled. "Well, I _would_ hate to break up such a cute couple..."

She suddenly dashed forward, jabbing out at Sora with a fist, then kicking him square in the stomach at lightning speed. Sora stumbled backwards, clutching his stomach and wheezing.

"...but I _do_ have my orders."

"Don't touch him!" Riku shouted, charging at Larxene. The woman jumped backward with surprising agility and grace. There was a crackle of lightning around her hands, and a series of yellow throwing knives materialized between her fingers. Without missing a beat, Larxene leapt into the air and tossed all six down at Riku.

In a single swing, Riku knocked most of them out of the air, but one of them grazed his right shoulder, cutting through his shirt and slicing his skin. Where the knife pierced his skin, Riku felt an electric shock, forcing a grunt of pain through his clenched teeth. He tried to swing the Keyblade, but it proved difficult; his entire right arm was numb from the electrocution, and his attack fell short.

Larxene chuckled. "What's the matter? You look... shocked."

"What's with you people and puns?" Riku growled. He took a few steps back as Larxene approached him.

"Aww, you're no fun," the woman whined. "Luckily for you, Keyblade Master, I'm supposed to leave you in one piece. Sora, on the other hand-"

"...Is going to put up more of a fight than you're ready for!"

Larxene gasped in surprise as Sora's blade cut through the sleeve of her robe, taking her completely unaware. She had been so preoccupied with Riku that she hadn't even noticed Sora come from behind. She whipped around to face him, eyes blazing.

"You little brat! How _dare_ you..."

"Didn't we tell you?" Riku said, shaking his arm as feeling returned to it. "We're a team. You're going to have a harder time than that taking us down."

Larxene glared at him, then gave a cruel laugh. "Fine. I was going to take it easy on you, but forget it!"

With a shout, she summoned her throwing knives into her hands once more, then tossed them into the air. Three landed in a triangle around Sora, and three landed around Riku, their sharp blades sticking into the floor. The knives began to glow a bright yellow. Riku's eyes widened as he realized what was coming.

"Move!" Riku shouted in warning, jumping backwards out of the triangle.

The two triangles suddenly exploded with electricity, zapping everything within their range. Sora hadn't moved quickly enough and was caught within. He screamed in pain; Riku watched in horror as Sora's already-spiky hair stood on end.

"Bitch!" Riku growled, charging at Larxene with his Keyblade raised. Watching Sora's pain with sadistic pleasure, the girl didn't notice Riku until too late. His Keyblade smashed into her side, sending her to the ground doubled over in pain. The flow of electricity ceased, freeing Sora. He fell to his knees, dazed but relatively unharmed.

Riku helped Sora to his feet as Larxene regained her own footing. She took a step toward them, her hands surging with lightning, but the two boys dashed at her before she had a chance to attack. She was nimble enough to dodge most of their attacks, but with both of them attacking in unison, she soon found it difficult to keep up. Blows began to make contact, and before long she stumbled, falling to the pearly white floor. She was covered with bruises and minor scratches.

Her head snapped up to face them, her expression one of pure loathing. Without warning, though, she suddenly vanished in a swirl of darkness. Riku and Sora stared around the room with weapons ready, expecting her to reappear at any second for a surprise attack. When she didn't, they relaxed.

"Not too bad," Sora said, smiling. "Together no one can stop us, huh?"

"Looks like it," Riku said with a grin. Heartless were one thing, but now the duo had bested a powerful member of the Organization using their combined skills. Perhaps Riku had underestimated Sora's abilities on the islands. Or had their journeys really changed the two boys that much?

A stack of blue cards materialized in midair. Riku took them; four more world cards. Did that mean that they had at least four more floors to go through?

"Come on," Riku said, pointing his Keyblade towards the short staircase leading to the second room in the hallway. "Let's get moving."

After all, the more he forgot... the more he would remember about the girl from their islands.

* * *

The shadows bent, and Larxene fell out of them, collapsing at the feet of the hooded man. He stared down at her silently, before finally speaking.

"You lost. Badly."

"Sh...shut up," Larxene hissed. She got to her feet, clutching her side. She glanced back at the crystal ball, which showed Riku and Sora walking down the corridor far below them.

"This is bad," she muttered grimly. "Everything we've been working for will be undone with that spiky-haired brat hanging around the Keyblade Master. They're too strong together, and Sora is the link to Riku's childhood memories. Our work can't go through so long as Sora is around to remind Riku of what his home was really like."

"Are you admitting defeat?" the man said, some surprise coloring his tone. "Defeat at the hands of two little kids?"

Larxene was silent for a moment, staring out the window in contemplation.

"That I am should show you how serious this is," she said, her sullen voice barely a whisper.

The man nodded. "Very well. And yes, I agree completely. The bond those two seem to have is... troublesome..."

He strode over to the crystal ball, placing a gloved hand on the smooth glass surface.

"We must get sever it."

* * *

"So, where are we going next?" Sora asked as the two boys approached the next doorway. Riku shook his head, flipping through the cards in his hand.

"I'm not sure. These worlds all seem familiar, but the memories aren't very clear."

Sora glanced down at Riku's hand with interest. "Well, they don't look at all familiar to me, and my memory isn't fading as much as yours... so I don't think I've been to them."

Riku nodded. Admitting defeat, he lifted one of the cards, examining it. It showed a tall castle covered in thorns. He had been to this world before, he knew... and something important had occurred there. But what?

He turned to ask Sora a question, but before he could open his mouth to speak, the shadows in the room all rushed at them.

Riku quickly summoned his Keyblade, preparing to fight off the worst, but none of them turned into Heartless. Instead, a dark circle appeared around Sora's feet, deepening and pulling the boy in.

"Riku!" Sora shouted, trying to fight away. Riku grabbed Sora's hand, but an odd electric jolt shocked him as he touched the boy's skin, making him pull back involuntarily. In that instant, Sora was pulled through completely, and the shadowy portal disappeared.

Riku gaped at the spot where his best friend had been standing moments before, realizing that he was now completely alone again.

"Sora... SORA!" he shouted furiously. He looked around the room, listening expectantly, but no voices came into his mind this time around.

Not Sora's, anyway.

_I told you that you had broken the rules... and now you have to face the consequences,_ Larxene's voice suddenly said, echoing around the empty room. Riku snarled, slashing the Keyblade through the air at random, trying to find where she was hiding.

"What have you done with him?" he demanded.

_Don't you worry!_ Larxene said, giggling. _Your little buddy is safe and sound in the castle. Besides, to win the game, you've got to win fair and square. No more cheating, okay?_

"This isn't some game!" Riku shouted. "This is my life you're messing with! What's _with_ you people, anyway?"

_Oh, this is definitely a game,_ Larxene said, and Riku could practically envisioning her mischievous smile. _After all, if it wasn't... would there be such a great prize at the end?_

Riku hesitated. "Prize? What are you talking about?"

_I think you know. Come on, think about it nice and long... isn't there anything you'd like to find out more than anything? Someone you'd like to meet? We can do that for you, you know..._

Riku's eyes widened. "You... you don't mean... her? The girl from my memories... do you know who she is? Do you know her?"

Larxene's voice giggled once more. _You_ are _a clever boy, aren't you? You'll just have to keep going if you want to find out! But that means no more cheating, okay?_

Riku shook his head. He didn't know what there people were playing at... but if it meant learning about his hidden memories, then he had to at least _try_ moving forward. It wasn't as if he _had_ to have Sora's help to do all of this. Riku was perfectly capable. So long as Sora was as safe as Larxene said...

* * *

Sora felt himself being pulled slowly downward, as if he was sinking through miles of thick mud. He suddenly materialized in midair and landed painfully on the pearly white floor of a corridor identical to all the others in Castle Oblivion. It seemed a little darker than usual, though...

Was he underground?

He got to his feel shakily, checking to make sure that nothing was broken. His body seemed to be in perfect working order, and his sword was fine as well.

But Riku was nowhere to be found.

"Riku? RIKU!" Sora shouted, looking around the room although he knew that it was hopeless. His memories had gotten a little fuzzy during his time in Castle Oblivion, but he still remembered enough to know that this kind of thing had happened plenty of times to him in the past. Why was he constantly being separated from his friend, especially now that they were actually _friends_ again?

No voice came to answer him, and after a moment of listening, Sora sighed in frustration. Why did this always happen? This was Larxene's fault, he knew it; he would make her pay in any way possible.

But first, he needed to figure out a way out of here.

Scattered blue world cards were lying on the floor; Sora scooped them up. Obviously he needed them to go forward, just like before.

He held up a card, and the doorway before him opened in a flash of light. He needed to hurry; Riku was bound to be making progress even now. If Sora ever wanted to be reunited with his friend, or to get revenge on Larxene... he couldn't waste a moment of time.

* * *

Riku emerged in a drafty castle corridor. It wasn't at all like Castle Oblivion, though; it was far more medieval in its feel, and was made of dark stone blocks. Though the hallway was decorated with rich tapestries and suits of armor, there was an odd emptiness to the entire place, as if no one had lived there in years. Riku could feel a faint breeze blowing through, and there was an odd rumbling sound in the distance.

He summoned his Keyblade and set forth. He didn't remember much about this world, but he figured he should at least be careful - Heartless could be lurking anywhere in such a shadowy place.

He began to make his way through the castle slowly, taking in the sights with unease. Why was this castle devoid of residents? Had something happened to take them all out? He was lost in thought as he stepped on something lumpy, and nearly yelped in shock as he jumped back.

A fat man wearing a chef's hat was dead on the floor.

Or _was_ he dead? Inspecting him closer, Riku realized that the man was still breathing - snoring, to be more precise. Was he asleep?

Puzzled, Riku looked up, and realized that there was a butler lying on the floor a short distance away; he, too, seemed to be asleep. What was going on here?

Riku cautiously made his way through the castle, and on his way he came across more and more of the castle residents, all of them sound asleep. Whenever Riku tried to wake them, they didn't respond. This seemed familiar; perhaps this same curse had been over the castle before.

"Who's there?" a timid voice said from a room behind him. Riku turned; standing in a shadowy doorway was a woman with blonde hair wearing a flowing pink gown. She seemed familiar...

"Hello," Riku said, nodding. "I'm, uh... Riku. Is this your castle?"

The woman tilted her head. "Well... in a sense. My father rules this kingdom. My name is Aurora."

"Princess Aurora," Riku said, nodding. That seemed familiar enough. Hadn't there been something to do with princesses in the past? He glanced down at a maid slumped against the wall. "So, do you know why everyone here is asleep?"

Aurora nodded tearfully. "I've been cursed from birth. The curse was designed so that my entire kingdom would fall into a deep sleep on my sixteenth birthday." Her face took on a sudden dreamy look. "I was asleep too, before Prince Phillip broke the curse with True Love's Kiss."

Riku smirked at that, but didn't comment. "Well, if he broke the curse, then why is the rest of the castle still asleep? Or does he need to go kiss everyone else too?"

Aurora shook her head, not catching his sarcasm. "I'm honestly not sure why. I think that the wicked fairy, Maleficent, must still be influencing the curse somehow - but she has been absent from this world for several years, so I'm not sure how."

Riku frowned. Maleficent... the memories had grown foggy, but he still remembered the basics. Could this be Maleficent's home world?

"Well, I might be able to help," Riku said, summoning the Keyblade and flashing a grin at Aurora. He didn't mention his past dealings with Maleficent - but even if this Maleficent was only another illusion, Riku wanted to be the one to defeat it. After all, Maleficent was one of his greatest enemies. Though he was having trouble remembering _why_ she was his enemy... but reasons weren't important right now.

Riku and Aurora walked through the dark corridors, sidestepping the many sleeping servants lying in the hallways. They seemed to be going in circles; Riku and Aurora could both sense a vague dark presence in the castle, but it moved around so much that it was nearly impossible to track. How could Maleficent be moving around so quickly? Was she even here, or were their minds playing tricks on them?

Riku closed his eyes, trying to sense the witch once more... and felt a surge of dark power behind him.

"Have we met?" a quiet voice rasped. Riku whipped around, his Keyblade appearing in a flash of light. Maleficent was standing before them as expected, but she didn't seem to be all there. Her image seemed to flicker slightly like a wavering shadow, and they could see straight through her. It was as if it was merely a shadow of Maleficent.

"In a sense," Riku said, not bothering to elaborate. He knew that she was an illusion this time - there was no reason to prove anything to a fake Maleficent.

"You do not belong here," the smoky figure hissed. "All shall sleep for all eternity, trapped within these walls..."

"Why isn't the curse broken?" Riku demanded. "Aurora has been freed - shouldn't that have broken the spell?"

The shadow seemed unable to focus on him; it looked confused. "Curse... not broken. There is another... linked to the destiny of this world. The one who was here before..."

Riku and Aurora exchanged glances. Even an illusionary Maleficent should be able to think and act like the real thing... so why was this memory speaking in such a confused, disoriented way?

"What do you mean?" Aurora said uneasily. "Who is the one linked to the curse?"

"She sleeps... she sleeps," Maleficent whispered, frantic now. Her eyes suddenly widened, boring into Riku's soul, and a long thin finger pointed at him.

"You... you were here! You must leave, you cannot break my work- all work undone... I will stop it before it is too late..."

The last few syllables Maleficent spoke flickered and faltered, and suddenly the shadow faded away. Riku wasn't sure what to think; he felt deeply disturbed and confused by all of this.

Aurora looked at him oddly. "What did she mean? Have you been to this kingdom before?"

Riku nodded slowly. "Yes, I have, but... I don't really remember what happened." Never before had an illusion spoken to him in such a direct manner about the real world. Why had he come to this world in the first place? If he could only remember...

"Is there anyone else here?" Riku asked, turning to Aurora. "Someone who doesn't belong in this kingdom?"

Aurora frowned. "I'm really not sure. The castle is so large that I'm not sure I've been everywhere since I was freed from the curse. If we find that person, though, does that mean that the spell will be lifted?"

Riku nodded. "Most likely." He felt oddly expectant; whatever he had done in this world had been very significant, hadn't it? Was he about to experience a repeat of the past?

Both he and Aurora staggered as they suddenly felt a rush of powerful dark magic from far above them. Maleficent had reappeared somewhere in the castle - what was she doing?

"That can't be good," Aurora said fearfully. Riku nodded grimly, running towards the nearest staircase. Maleficent had said that she would "stop it before it was too late"... and whatever that meant, it couldn't be good.

Riku and Aurora reached yet another castle corridor, panting. They had climbed countless staircases, but it finally seemed that they had reached the right place. Maleficent was nowhere to be found, however.

Aurora frowned. "This can't be right. This is the way to my bedchamber..."

The stone walls around them shattered; Aurora screamed, and Riku just barely managed to shield them from the falling rubble. Thick, thorny vines thrashed around the corridor, nearly impaling them. Through it all, the dim shadow of Maleficent was floating a few feet from the ground, practically radiating with darkness. She was blocking a lone wooden doorway at the far end of the corridor.

"You cannot pass through! The curse shall not be broken!" the shadow screamed.

"She's protecting my bedroom!" Aurora gasped. "But... why?"

Riku's mind raced, trying furiously to work out what he had done in this world before. Hadn't he met someone here? Or found someone he had been looking for?

He was forced out of his thoughts by yet another writhing vine sweeping towards them. Shielding Aurora, he slashed through the dark vine with his Keyblade, and it dissolved before their eyes to Riku's surprise. Were these thorns actually made of darkness?

"Move out of the way, Maleficent," Riku demanded. She eyed him with contempt.

"You, you... darkness sleeps within you, and yet you do not use it. The light is powerless before me!"

A thick, dark wall formed in the center of the corridor; Riku tried to cut through it with the Keyblade, but the legendary weapon was repelled. Confused, he tried shooting a beam of light from it - the darkness absorbed it with ease. How was he supposed to get through? The vines had no trouble passing through...

And they were made of darkness...

Riku frowned. He knew he wasn't supposed to use the powers of darkness anymore - but the problem was, he couldn't remember _why_. They would die if he didn't do something; and Riku _had_ to find out what was waiting behind that door.

Shielding Aurora, Riku closes his eyes. He could feel the darkness sleeping deep within his heart; he had already tapped into it to summon Sora. Why shouldn't he be able to use it again if it would save them?

He allowed the dark power to flow through him; a deep purple glow surrounded him. Aurora stared at him in shock.

"Riku, what...?"

"It's the only way," Riku insisted, grabbing her wrist. He stepped forth into the dark wall...

...And passed through to the other side, unscathed.

Maleficent's shadow stared at them in shock.

"Impossible... you are... the dark one?"

"Hell no," Riku snapped. "But I'll do anything to beat you, Maleficent. Now tell me, who are you guarding?"

"You cannot break the curse!" Maleficent screamed, caught up in a mad frenzy. She flailed through the air, her long black robes trailing behind her. "The curse shall live on! The curse shall live!"

Riku drew his Keyblade. Despite his tapping into darkness, the silver blade still gleamed with an unnatural light. Maleficent's shadow didn't even notice; her eyes were rolling back into her head, and her frenzied speech was now just a single long scream. Clearly this tired illusion was reaching its end. Riku would take care to help it along its way.

The Keyblade began to glow; Riku raised his arm, then slashed through Maleficent's shadow. It passed through the dark force without making any physical contact - but where the Keyblade passed through the shadow, the darkness split, vanishing like smoke. The phantom's scream faded away as Maleficent's shadow vanished.

"Oh, Riku!" Aurora gasped, her face lighting up. "You did it! Now to break the curse!"

Riku nodded, turning to face the wooden door. The thought was driving him crazy. Who was in Aurora's bedchamber? Who had been here before?

The wooden door revealed a tight spiral staircase, which Riku and Aurora climbed as quickly as they could manage. At the top was yet another wooden door.

"We're here!" Riku shouted triumphantly, throwing open the door. He caught a glimpse of a fourposter bed standing beside a lone window overlooking the kingdom. Someone was lying on the bed - someone with blonde hair...

Before Riku could take in any more, however, he was blinded by a brilliant flash of light. The ground left him; he felt himself lurch to the side.

The light suddenly stopped, and he found himself lying on the floor in Castle Oblivion. The door to Aurora's castle had shut behind him.

"No!" Riku shouted, pounding his fist on the floor. He had been so close... who was that? Was it the girl? Had she been involved with that world somehow?

Riku got to his feet shakily, then tugged on the doors with all of his strength. It was no use; it was clear that Castle Oblivion used either powerful magic or extremely strong locks, or both. Either way, Riku knew that he wasn't going to get back.

He sighed, running a hand through his silver hair. Perhaps it was just as well... he didn't really want to meet an illusion of the girl. He didn't even remember her completely yet - and how couldn't stand her knowing that.

Riku pulled the remaining three world cards from his pocket. The only way to remember more was to press onward.


	8. 7F: New Allies ::Neverland

"I can't belive this... I'm going to _kill_ that little punk," Larxene growled, pacing. "It was enough that I had to throw the fight back there..."

Axel chuckled. "Throwing the fight? Looks to me like you plain old lost. Badly."

Larxene's face turned red with fury, but she said nothing. "All the more reason why we can't just sit around doing nothing. It's only a matter of time before Riku tries what he did before." She began pacing again, her face cold and calculating. "We can hold him off for a while, but the power of the Keyblade is still strong enough to summon Sora again."

"So what do you propose we do?"

Larxene paused for a moment, thinking. A smile suddenly spread across her face.

"What if we try doubling our efforts? Riku can't rescue someone he doesn't remember." She turned to face a young girl sitting in a chair nearby. She had long blonde hair, was wearing a simple white dress, and looked shocked at Larxene's suggestion.

Even Axel looked surprised. "You mean... erase his memories of Sora?"

"We have the means, don't we?" Larxene said with mock sweetness, smiling down at the young girl. "Couldn't you do that for me?"

"It... it wouldn't work," the girl said timidly, as if afraid to speak up. "I've already done enough damage, and to remove those memories would leave too big of a hole..."

Larxene's sweet expression vanished, replaced with irritation. "What? Well, can't you think of something? They're both too strong together." She gave a cold laugh. "I guess we could kill them off separately, or at least Sora..."

Axel shook his head. "Don't speak so rashly, Larxene."

Larxene scoffed. "What? Do I detect a soft spot?"

"He's partly one of us," Axel said quietly, fixing Larxene with a steady gaze. "They both are. Besides... you know that Riku is the key. We need him if we're going to take the Organization."

Larxene's condescending expression vanished. She gave a small smile, her voice low. "So you're in on it, too?" She patted him on the head. "Well, keep it under your hood until the time is right."

Axel smirked at this, fixing his hair, but said nothing.

"Now," Larxene said, turning her attentions back to the young girl. "What to do about Sora? You're sure that we can't just delete him from Riku's mind?"

The girl shook her head. "His heart would collapse, unless..."

She fell silent. Larxene's expression turned stern. "Well? Unless _what_? Spit it out!"

"Unless... unless there was something to fill the gap," the girl said quietly.

Axel nodded, understanding. "Just like with Kairi. You haven't forgotten, have you Larxene? You should get it memorized."

Larxene sniffed. "No, of course I haven't forgotten. But what do we fill the void with? Unless you want to bring your little friend in here, Axel..."

Axel chuckled. "Him? No, he's too inexperienced. He just joined the Organization, after all. We need someone else. Someone with who we could solidify our control over Riku..."

"Oh, that shouldn't be a problem," a voice suddenly said. There was a swirl of darkness, and a hooded figure materialized from the shadows. Axel and Larxene turned to face him respectfully. He paid them no attention, however, and merely walked across the room and placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"After all, Riku _did_ have another friend on the islands," the man continued, and the girl looked up at him fearfully. "I believe that friend had a younger sister as well. Isn't that right?"

Larxene's face brightened with conniving glee. "Marluxia... you're a genius."

* * *

Riku sighed, still trying to force himself to remember. Who was the girl in Aurora's castle? She was the one he had been remembering, he was sure of it. The memories were so much clearer now than they were before, and yet... he still couldn't remember exactly who she was. If only he could remember her _name_...

And yet he felt like there was something else missing as well. Surely he wasn't forgetting anyone _else_, was he?

"You're doing quite well, Riku. I'm impressed."

The shadows bent, and the blonde woman from before appeared. Riku glared at her, summoning the Keyblade. "Larxene! What have you done with Sora?"

Larxene shook her head, smiling with reassurance. "Oh, don't worry. Sora is somewhere safe and sound. We haven't done anything to hurt him; we just want this to be a fair challenge. Don't you want to remember everything about your friends without cheating?"

Riku froze, lowering his Keyblade slightly. "Wait, you mean... you know? You know who I've been remembering?"

Larxene winked. "Uh-huuuuuh. But you're still forgetting something, aren't you, Riku? The most important thing. When that poor girl hears you've forgotten her name, she'll be heartbroken."

"You do know her," Riku said, shocked. "Is she... here?"

Larxene grinned. "Very good! You're a bright cookie after all." She bowed low. "I want to apologize for our fight earlier. I was supposed to be testing you, and got a little carried away. I like a good fight just as much as you do, Riku."

Riku hesitated. Could Larxene be trusted? She _had_ attacked him, and separated him from Sora...

"You're... holding her captive, aren't you?" Riku said angrily, lifting his Keyblade with renewed certainty and anger.

"No," Larxene said, smirking slightly. "She's here on her own free will... in fact, she's been helping us quite a bit. But the thing is, I think she might be a little upset that her old friend has forgotten her. The rest of us think it's best if you wait until you remember her fully before meeting her again." She gave him a pained look. "I mean, you don't even remember her name, Riku! Let alone that gift she gave you..."

"A... gift?" Riku said quietly. He suddenly noticed an odd weight in his pocket.

"Whoops," Larxene said with a smile. "Did I let that slip?"

Riku reached into his pocket, pulling out a charm with a yellow star on it. It had an odd warmth to it. He squinted down at it, confused. "What's this? Is this mine?"

Larxene looked surprised. "Tsk, tsk. You've been wearing it all this time, and you forgot?" She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "No, you couldn't have. The memory is engraved in your heart. Now think, Riku. What oh what could it be? Who gave it to you?"

Riku frowned. It was right on the tip of his tongue...

"Na...na...mi?"

"That's right!" Larxene said, her eyes intense. "Free the memory from your heart!"

"Nami... Naminé," Riku said quietly. He felt an intense warmth in his heart as he said it; he couldn't help but to smile. He had remembered. Naminé ... of course. How could he have forgotten? Naminé, one of his best friends on the islands. She had given him this good luck charm so long ago. Why did it take him so long to remember something so important?

Larxene chuckled. "Well, it's about time. That's right... Naminé. She's the one who gave you that... _adorable _good luck charm." She tried and failed to suppress a grimace, but Riku didn't care; he felt incredibly happy for having remembered, and yet guilty for having forgotten.

"So, Naminé... she's here, in the castle?" Riku asked, looking up at Larxene. The woman had helped him remember, so perhaps she wasn't some villain after all. Still, he didn't completely trust the Organization; he would keep his guard up.

"That's right," Larxene said, winking. "But while I'm sure the both of you just can't wait for your happy reunion, there's still plenty you're forgetting, isn't there?"

Riku nodded, a little sadly. "Yeah. When I finally meet Naminé, I want to know everything. She's too special to be forgotten..."

Larxene nodded. "Of course she is. Your friends were always such an important part of your life. I'm surprised that you forgot both of them..."

Riku's eyes lit up. "What did you just say?"

Larxene gasped in distress. "Oh... I shouldn't have said that, should I? He'll be upset that I keep accidentally dropping so many clues!"

Riku half suspected that Larxene was faking her worry, but that didn't matter.

"He? You mean... there _is_ someone else I'm forgetting," Riku said, eyes narrowed. He had sensed it before. Back on the islands, there had been Naminé, Sora... and someone else. A boy. "Larxene, tell me. He's here too, isn't he?"

Larxene winked. "Maaaaaybe. You'll just have to find out." She began to skip away, then turned to face him. "Keep working your way through Castle Oblivion, uncovering your hidden memories... and soon the truth shall be revealed through the Castle's magic. Only then shall you face the reunion you seek." She waved, grinning. "Later!"

"Hey, wait!" Riku shouted, running after her, but she vanished into darkness before he could reach her. He sighed. There was so much to take in. Naminé, the Organization, and the boy he couldn't remember... all of this was connected somehow, it had to be.

He turned and faced the door leading to the new world of his memories. He would discover the truth if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Larxene reappeared next to Axel, looking incredibly irritated. "Ooh, I can't stand acting all friendly with that punk. I can't believe we have to pretend to be his friends!"

"This was your partly your idea, Larxene," Axel said with a chuckle. "Besides - this way we can control the Keyblade Master directly. Making ourselves out to be the villains from the start may have been a bad move after all. With two of his childhood friends in our ranks, he may even _want_ to help us out. It's ingenious."

"And it's all thanks to you," Larxene said with a smirk, turning to face the blonde girl. "After all, Riku would do _anything_ to reunite with his precious Naminé. Isn't that right?"

"Y...yes," Naminé said, trying to sound happy but failing.

"Don't be so ungrateful," Larxene scoffed. "You _do_ owe us, you know. At least with our plan, you can actually _be_ somebody. You should be jumping with joy."

Naminé tried a little harder to force a smile, and Larxene rolled her eyes, turning back to Axel.

"Whatever. Sulk if you like... it changes nothing. It's not like what you want matters."

"Always the inspirational one, Larxene."

The group turned as a man with sandy brown hair appeared from the shadows. Larxene scowled.

"Vexen!"

"Can we help you, Vexen?" Axel asked, smirking. "It's not very often we see you topside."

"I came to lend a hand," he said simply, bowing his head. He sniffed. "I remain unconvinced of any potential in this 'hero' you've been coddling. Perhaps an experiment would put my doubts to rest."

Larxene rolled her eyes. "I knew this would happen. Everything's an experiment with you!"

Vexen shrugged. "I'm a scientist. Experimentation is what I do."

Axel waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever, Vexen. Do what you want." He suddenly frowned, staring at Vexen piercingly. "But cut the act. Testing Riku is just an excuse to test your little follower." He nodded at the corner of the room, where a shadow lurked.

Vexen stammered, insulted. "Follower? I'll have you know, he's the product of much research!"

"What he is is a toy," Larxene said, but shook her head. "It doesn't matter. There's been a change of plans - you can't use your Sora replica."

Vexen stared at her in shock. "What? What change of plans?"

"We've decided that Sora and Riku are too powerful together," Larxene said, her scowl betraying her resentment at losing the fight. "To keep Riku from summoning Sora again, we're arranging for Riku to forget him... just like Kairi. Obviously, your Sora replica would mess that up by reminding him of the truth."

Vexen's face turned red with fury. "This is ridiculous! I _demand_ that my experiment be allowed to carry through! I didn't bring this Replica here for nothing. The Replica Project is-"

Larxene gave a cold laugh. "What are you, an idiot? It's not gonna happen, Vexen. You keep dissenting and I might have to report you to Marluxia for failure to obey orders."

"Orders?" Vexen bristled indignantly. "You must be joking, Number XII. You have no authority here."

"But Marluxia does," Larxene said with a wicked smile. "And he's given me authority here where Riku is concerned."

Vexen stared at her aghast. Finally, Axel spoke.

"Perhaps we _can_ still use your little project," he said thoughtfully. He summoned a blue world card showing a picture of an island on it. He focused on it; it burst into flames, but emerged unscathed. "Take this with you; a wild card to keep the game fresh. Now, don't tell me I don't respect my elders."

Vexen didn't smile. "I daresay I won't."

The figure in the shadows stepped forward. It was identical to the real Sora in every way, but its expression was cold and emotionless. "But it's only a card. What good is that?"

"That card contains Sora and Riku's memories of their home, only... slightly altered."

Larxene frowned at Axel. "What are you playing at? We can't have this fake Sora reminding Riku of the real one. Have you forgotten our plan already?"

Axel shook his head. "Forgetting both Kairi and Sora would make Riku's heart far too unstable, Naminé told us that already. We can certainly create a replacement for Riku's friendship... but why not drive the wedge between Sora and Riku further?" He tossed the card to Vexen. "What if Riku remembered Sora as an enemy?"

Larxene's face brightened with sadistic glee. "I see what you're getting at. This way there's no _way_ they can team up!"

Axel nodded. "So long as Sora is in the castle, we still run the risk of them meeting again - this way, even if they do, Riku won't want to ally with him. Think of it as insurance."

"Fine, fair enough," Vexen said, irritated. "I don't like whatever it is you're up to... but I'll play along so long as I'm able to test your 'hero'. I still don't see why we need another Keyblade Master..."

"Because the one we already have sucks," Larxene scoffed. Axel rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"Very well," Vexen said. He took the card and advanced towards the Sora Replica, who looked at him with confusion.

"Wait, what's going on?"

"This is your chance to get your hands on the real Sora's memories," Larxene said with a smirk. "All you need is that card and a little help from Naminé. Maybe we'll get her to make you forget you're fake... better yet, we could remake your heart so you can be just like the real Sora, with a few changes."

The Replica's eyes widened. "Hey, hang on a second! Remake my heart?"

"Any objections, Vexen?" Larxene asked with a smirk. "Do you or don't you want to test Riku?"

Vexen pursed his lips in thought before nodding. "It must be done."

"What? Vexen, how could you?" the Replica gasped. Vexen smirked humorlessly.

"Didn't I say I intended to make good use of you?"

"Relax, kiddo!" Larxene said cheerfully. "It won't hurt... much."

The fake Sora growled. "I'll show _you_ hurt!"

Pulling out a sword identical to the real Sora's, the replica charged at Larxene. As he reached her, Larxene backhanded him with brutal force, sending him careening into the wall.

"Stupid little toy!" Larxene snarled, eyes lit with fury. "What made you think you could even _scratch_ me?" She gave a sadistic smile. "But look on the bright side - Naminé will erase the memory of me knocking you flat along with everything else. She'll implant the loveliest little memories you could even hope for." She winked at him as Vexen advanced, reaching out for him. "So what if they're lies?"

* * *

Riku ran up the short flight of steps, reaching the doorway to the next world. He dug through his pocket. Holding up the blue world card, he saw that it showed a picture of a wooden ship, the next step forward into Castle Oblivion. It flashed, opening the doorway to another world. It didn't really matter which world it was; he had to get to the top of the castle as soon as possible. He wouldn't rest until he remembered Naminé completely... and the mysterious boy he seemed to have forgotten as well.

* * *

Sora emerged from a second illusionary world. The cards that had dropped were mainly those that he had already been through with Riku; Sora hadn't been to that many worlds, after all. He had been fortunate enough not to run into anyone from his memories within them, allowing him to pass through quickly. Now he found himself two floors higher, but still no closer to Riku.

He sighed. Why couldn't he be strong, like Riku? Sora couldn't do anything from down here. Riku was able to summon him all the way up Castle Oblivion...

"I wanna be strong too," Sora muttered under his breath.

"You can be."

Sora turned, shocked, pulling out his sword and pointing it at the intruder. It was in the shape of a man, but his face was wrapped in strips of red cloth that matched his robe.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded. The man smirked.

"For now, that is none of your concern. However, I offer you now the opportunity of a lifetime." He held out his hand, where an orb of pure darkness floated. "Therein lies the power you seek."

Sora's eyes narrowed. "No. I'm not falling for that. My best friend was lost to darkness... I'm not about to fall for it too."

"Riku is still a child of darkness," the man said, and Sora's eyes widened. He chuckled. "Are you surprised that I know his name? I have been watching the two of you... you interest me greatly."

"Well, find someone new to watch," Sora said, glaring at him. "I don't care if Riku uses the darkness. He's not stupid; by now he knows how dangerous it is. He's...strong enough for that. Especially with the Keyblade."

"You don't sound too sure," the man said with a knowing smile. Something about his attitude annoyed Sora. "Yes, Riku has the Keyblade. But what about you? Do you not want to be on an even playing field? Do you not want to be of some help?"

"Well, yeah," Sora said quietly. "But darkness isn't the way to do that."

"Riku would disagree."

Sora opened his mouth to reply, but realized he didn't have a comeback. The man chuckled.

"You see? The logic is infallible." He gave a slight bow, and a dark portal appeared behind him. "Think it over... and focus on that jealousy. You have potential, Sora. Don't let that potential go to waste." Without another word, he vanished through the portal.

Sora frowned, unsettled by the man's words. It was obsurd... Sora wasn't about to take up the power of darkness. Even if Riku could manage it, Sora didn't trust it fully. And yet he was still so much weaker than Riku...

What was he supposed to do?

* * *

The shadows in the dark room swirled, and a muscular man with dark brown hair appeared before a smaller, silver-haired man.

"Don't I even get a hello, Lexaeus?" the second man asked. Before he could get an answer, a third figure appeared.

"What's going on, Zexion? I demand an explanation!"

The grey-haired man smirked. "Nice to see you too, Vexen." Lexaeus scowled at Vexen, but didn't interrupt. Zexion inspected the fingertips of his own gloves with mock interest. "You know, it's deplorable. The Organization used to be the rope that binds us... and now it's full of kinks."

Vexen turned red. "How... dare you!"

"Let it go, Vexen," Lexaeus said stoically. He turned to his comrade. "Zexion, tell us. What did you detect?"

"Visitors," Zexion said with a slight frown. "I picked up a new scent in one of the basements. It vanished for a while... but now it's back."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know," Zexion said with interest. "Although it seems to be someone with very little darkness in them at all."

"A being of light, then?" Lexaeus asked. Vexen scoffed, and Zexion nodded.

"Apparently so. It's no real threat, then... but we should still exercise caution around whoever it is. Now, what shall we do?"

Lexaeus closed his eyes in thought. "Let us bide our time and see what develops."

* * *

Sora approached the doorway leading to the next memory world. He fingered the blue world cards he had found on the floor, but he was barely paying attention to them. Instead, the stranger's words were on his mind. Sora wasn't about to go down some dark path... and yet the more he thought about it, the less of a choice he seemed to have. He was powerless like this... just a boy with some sword.

"What do I do?" Sora whispered.

"Don't you worry, Sora," a familiar voice said from behind him. Sora turned, oddly pleased.

"Your Majesty!" he exclaimed, finding himself face to face with the king. He owed his life to the mouse; it was King Mickey who saved his heart from being lost forever after being turned into a Heartless. Something was odd about the King though; he could see right through him, as if he was a ghost. "What happened? You're all... fuzzy."

"I can only send a little bit of my power here. But I have a request."

Sora straightened. "A request? I'll do anything you want, Your Majesty."

"Sora, don't let go of yourself just because you're not as strong as Riku. You have a power of your own, separate from the darkness - you just need to cultivate it. Don't forget: even in the darkest darkness, there's always a little light."

"There's... light within darkness?" Sora asked quietly. Everyone was so caught up on the powers of darkness, he hadn't really heard anything said about light.

"You and I have seen it!" Mickey said with a smile. "The far-off, welcoming light inside the door to darkness... the light of Kingdom Hearts, Sora. That's your power. Please don't give up; believe in the light. That's all I ask."

Sora smiled, his hope renewed again. "Okay... I'll try my best."

"I have one last thing for you: a gift."

There was a brilliant gleam of warm light; Sora had to shield his eyes from it. When the light cleared, he realized that there was a sword floating in midair. It was made of bright silver, and the hilt was emblazoned faintly with the insignia of the King - three circles. Sora took it in awe; the handle felt warm to the touch.

"That is a sword infused with the power of light. It should help you find your own power! And I'll try to find a way to reach you. I'll come, I promise." He extended his hand. Sora tried to take it, but his hand passed right through as if through smoke. He looked down at it, surprised.

"You're an illusion? I can't even touch you."

"But we shook hands in our hearts," the king said cheerfully. "We're connected, you and me."

Sora smiled. "Yeah... you're right."

The illusion vanished without another word. Sora looked down at the sword in his hand; he could practically feel the power radiating from it. This felt right; this was the power he had been looking for. He looked down at the simple metal sword he had taken from Hollow Bastion; it seemed flimsy in comparison. He tossed the old sword to the floor where it clattered dejectedly, and then placed his new blade in the old sword's scabbard.

He looked toward the door before him, his hope renewed. He would find Riku now for sure. No hooded figures, Heartless, or dark beings were about to get in his way.

* * *

Riku tore through the world of his memories, smashing through Heartless with his Keyblade. He had bumped into a couple of people from his memories - a couple of people named Peter Pan and Wendy - but he had ignored them, at least after learning that this world was known as Neverland. None of this mattered... none of it was real. All that mattered was finding out the truth.

And if remembering the truth meant forgetting more useless information, then he would forget as much as possible to reunite with Naminé... and the other person he had forgotten.


	9. 8F: Making Progress ::Beast's Castle

"So far, so good, Keyblade Master," a voice said as Riku reemerged from Neverland. He turned and found that Axel had been waiting for him.

"Axel," Riku said quietly, still holding onto the Keyblade. He had to be sure he could trust the Organization before he approached any of them unarmed. "What do you want?"

The red-haired man chuckled. "Someone's touchy. I just came to check up on you. How's it going?"

"Alright, I guess," Riku muttered. "As much as can be expected."

"Remembered any more about your friends? Talking about it might help you remember."

"Bits and pieces," Riku said with a frown. "I remember a bit more about Naminé, and about... the other one. He was her older brother, wasn't he? They were siblings... and they were my best friends. Both of them. I did everything with them."

"That's right," Axel said with a grin. "Sounds like you're coming along. But didn't you have some other friends on your islands too? Surely you didn't just hang out with two people your whole life."

"I mean, not really _good_ friends," Riku said, trying to think. "There was Tidus, Selphie, Wakka... and Sora too. But I don't think I really hung out with them as much. Why?"

"No reason." Axel gave an odd smile. "Well, sounds like you're making some progress... but you still have a good ways to go."

"Yeah. I want to keep remembering more... as much as possible before meeting them. They're here, aren't they? In the castle somewhere?"

"That's right," Axel said with a grin. He tapped Riku on the forehead. "You just keep working your way forward, and those memories should keep flowing in no problem."

"I guess so," Riku said. He grinned. "Guess I should get going, then. I've got a lot of remembering to do."

"That's the spirit!" Axel held up a hand, and a dark portal appeared. "We'll supply you with some more world cards once you run out... but you should be set for a couple more floors. Take care, Riku!" Without another word, Axel vanished through the portal, and it closed behind him. Riku dug a card from his pocket; it showed a castle similar to the one Aurora had been from, but not covered in thorns.

It was only a matter of time before he remembered everything...

Never mind the worthless memories he was leaving behind. He wouldn't be forgetting them if they were anything important, right?

* * *

"I've identified the scent," Zexion said quietly to Vexen. "It's Sora."

"Sora?" Vexen said with a frown. "The Keyblade Master's friend? That was the light being you detected?"

"Apparently so. What I want to know is why Sora appeared here in Castle Oblivion."

Vexen smirked. "That's simple. His existence resonates with that of another hero. Riku sensed Sora and summoned him to the upper levels of the Castle previously, but Marluxia banished him back to the bottom so as not to interfere."

Zexion's eyes widened. "Riku's in the castle?"

Vexen shrugged. "I assumed you already knew... or did our comrades not inform you?" Zexion scowled, but Vexen ignored him. "Yes, he arrived earlier. By now that dog Marluxia is already using Naminé to meddle with Riku's heart."

"Interesting. I had no idea."

Vexen nodded, then smirked. "I don't think Marluxia plans to hand Riku over, which may pose a problem to us. I would suggest using Sora to counter the power of the Keyblade Master... but of what use is someone who will not so much as touch the darkness?"

Zexion considered this for a moment before smiling. "Perhaps you can... convince Sora otherwise. I'm sure he's tired of living in Riku's shadow. Why not give him some shadows of his own?"

* * *

Sora stepped out of yet another illusion world, returning to the reality of Castle Oblivion. He was getting tired of reliving his life; most of the world just reminded him of his and Riku's painful past. At least now they had made amends. It was odd; as soon has he had been sent to the castle's lower floors, Sora had stopped forgetting things, and his memories had slowly been returning to him. Perhaps it was only the upper floors that had the effect of replacing memories. He had to wonder how Riku was doing; how much more had he forgotten, and how much more had he remembered about Naminé? Sora still couldn't remember a thing about her; Riku would have to tell him about her later. The fact that Riku was forgetting so much worried him a little. At the very least, he knew that Riku would never forget _him_... they would always be best friends.

There was a swirl of darkness, and a man appeared. He was wearing the same black cloak as Larxene, but had long, sandy-brown hair.

"Sora, I presume?"

"Who are you?" Sora demanded, pulling out the sword of light that King Mickey had given him. "You're with the Organization, aren't you?"

"Right you are," the man said with a smirk. "You may call me Vexen - a pleasure, I'm sure."

"No, not really," Sora said. "Your friend Larxene showed me plenty about the Organization, thanks."

"Well, don't let Larxene serve as a basis for all character judgments," Vexen said with a chuckle. "The Organization is a vast and varied group... and you might be surprised as to who it is composed of. There could even be individuals very similar to yourself within our ranks..."

"I don't care," Sora said. He slashed his sword through the air. "Unless you're here to take me back to my friend, then this conversation is over."

"Interesting that you should mention Riku. I couldn't help but notice he's got quite a bit of power backing him - the power of darkness, on top of the legendary Keyblade. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for you. Why not try to even the playing field a bit?"

Sora's eyes narrowed. "You mean... you're with that guy? Sorry, but your buddy has already tried it. I'm not going anywhere near the dark." He held up the sword; it still gleamed faintly. "The light is my power, and I'm gonna use it to fight for my friends."

Vexen scoffed. "A touching sentiment, not that I would know. Such a pity. We might have had a use for you, you know." He smirked. "We still might, if you'd like to be a part of it. Imagine having anything your heart desires... we could even reunite you with your precious Riku, if both of you played your cards right."

Sora took a step back. "Forget it!" He glared at Vexen. "You can say whatever you want, promise anything in the world... but I can tell what you people are really like. You're just as heartless as... as the Heartless!"

For some reason, Vexen began to laugh. There was a burst of icy wind in the room, and a blue shield materialized in his hands.

"Heartless, am I? You have no idea."

Sora's eyes widened as Vexen suddenly cast a powerful Blizzard spell. He dodged it and charged towards Vexen, sword raised, but his attack was blocked by the frozen shield. Without warning, Vexen slammed the bottom of the shield into the floor; a wave of ice magic swept across the room, freezing Sora's shoes into place. Vexen stepped forward as Sora struggled to escape. Sora tried to swipe at him with the king's sword, but Vexen shot a blast of ice at him, knocking it out of his hands. It clattered across the floor.

"Poor little Hero of Light," he said tauntingly as Sora struggled to free his frozen shoes. "Where's your power now? You have no Keyblade... you have no sword... you have no darkness. You have nothing."

"I have the light," Sora said weakly, although he didn't sound very certain. The King had said that the power of light was within him... but he felt nothing. Where _was_ his power? Could King Mickey be wrong after all?

"Oh, of course, the power of light," Vexen said with a chuckle. "How could I forget? I'm trembling." He raised his shield, preparing to strike Sora down. "I told Zexion you were worthless. As if we could find a use for you... some boy waving around a flashlight, pretending to have strength."

It couldn't end here. Sora had to find Riku again, and the King. If he died, he'd never see his friends again. No Donald... Goofy... Yuffie ... Leon...

He'd never see Kairi again...

Something surged within him - a bizarre warmth at the mere thought of Kairi. He could see Vexen bringing the shield down towards him, but the feeling was so overpowering that Sora barely noticed-

Vexen was knocked backwards off of his feet by the force of the attack. An orb of pure light had surged forth out of Sora, like some kind of bright, shining fireball. While Vexen struggled to regain his footing, Sora grabbed his sword and pointed it at Vexen's neck before he could react.

Vexen swallowed, now backed into a wall, the blade touching his throat. He glared down at Sora.

"I may have... miscalculated a bit," he muttered grudgingly. Before Sora could react, a dark portal suddenly appeared on the wall behind Vexen; the man moved backwards through it before it closed.

"He got away," Sora muttered. Still, it was hard to be too upset. His power had finally shown itself; the light seemed to be a formidable tool after all.

Vexen had dropped a card on the floor; Sora picked it up curiously, then brightened when he saw which world it was. He definitely wouldn't mind seeing a bit of home...

* * *

Riku entered the drafty castle, staring around at this new memory world. He remembered it vaguely; what had happened here?

A startled gasp came from above. Riku looked up and saw a brown-haired woman wearing a golden ballgown staring down at him in surprise.

"Er, hello," Riku said. "Is this your castle?"

"No, not quite," the woman said quietly. Riku noticed from the redness around her eyes that she had been crying. He sighed. He wanted to get through this world as quickly as possible... but an odd sense of guilt had overcome him as soon as he saw the woman. Had he done something bad in this world?

"My name is Riku," he said. "Uh... why have you been crying?"

"Oh," the woman mumbled, hastily drying her eyes on the backs of her elbow-length silk gloves. "My name is Belle. And no, I haven't been crying. I just... never mind."

An earsplitting roar suddenly erupted through the castle. Riku turned; the sound was coming from a tall set of double doors at the center of the staircase.

"A Heartless," he muttered, summoning his Keyblade.

"No, wait!" Belle cried out, but Riku had already dashed into the other room. She followed him as quickly as possible.

Riku found himself in a surprisingly bright ballroom, directly contrasting the gloom of the rest of the castle. At the center was a huge, hulking black creature; a Heartless emblem glowed brightly in the center of its hairy chest. This must had to be the creature that was causing so much emotional turmoil for the princess of the castle.

"Let's do this," Riku said quietly. He had fought more than enough Heartless by now to know the drill. He charged forward, Keyblade raised, as the Heartless swiped at him with its deadly black claws. His attack was blocked; the beast pushed him back so forcefully that Riku fell to the marble floor. He got back to his feet as quickly as possible, then leapt at the beast; the Keyblade left a deep gash in its shoulder.

"No, don't!" Belle shouted in distress, apparently having followed him to the ballroom.

"Don't worry, I'm alright," Riku shouted back. He flashed her a grin. "I'll get rid of this monster for you."

He jumped back, pointing his Keyblade at the Heartless - a beam of light shot through its center, piercing the enormous monster through the chest. With a last agonizing roar, the Heartless vanished, its darkness fading away into the night.

Riku turned and grinned at the woman, but was surprised to find that she had fallen to her knees in tears.

"Uh, um," Riku said, startled. "Are you... okay?" Why wasn't she happy with the Heartless being gone? He suddenly got a sinking feeling in his stomach that he had made a big mistake.

"You... you monster..." she sobbed quietly. "He was... he was a good person... what have you done?"

Riku was speechless. From the way this woman talked, she might have been in love with whoever the Heartless had been. It didn't look like a person though - just a huge, hairy beast. And who could ever love a beast?

"I'm... I'm so sorry," Riku said awkwardly. The severity of the situation was lessened due to the fact that he knew that neither the Heartless nor Belle were real, but... what if they had been? He could have destroyed a real person's Heartless without blinking an eye. He wasn't a monster... was he?

Shaken, he turned and found that the door leading to the balcony had opened and was now glowing. He was done in this world, he supposed... although this time he had done far more harm than good. It seemed that the responsibilities of the Keyblade Master lay beyond just slashing up a bunch of Heartless. He couldn't let anything like this happen in the real world.

Doing his best to ignore Belle's quiet, painful sobs, Riku pushed open the balcony doors. Before stepping out of them, he turned back to glance at her once more.

"Hey, Belle..." he said softly. "I... I really am sorry."

* * *

Sora opened his eyes. Above him, he could see a sunny blue sky, white billowing clouds, and...the face of a red-haired girl leaning over him.

"Whoah!" he shouted, sitting up as quickly as possible. As the girl burst out laughing, he could do nothing but stare, in awe of the entire situation. Even though he knew it was all an illusion, he couldn't help but feel how real it all was.

"Sora, you lazy bum," Kairi said with a bright smile. "I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."

"Kairi," Sora said, beaming. "It's so good to see you again!"

"What are you talking about?" Kairi said, looking at him as if he was joking. "The last time I saw you was about an hour ago."

"Er... right," Sora said, his face falling slightly. He couldn't forget that this Kairi was only an illusion. She wasn't the real thing... not at all.

"Are you still dreaming?" she asked, obviously teasing him. Sora smiled, deciding to play along for the time being.

"I guess so. It just seemed so _real_..."

"Yeah, sure."

There was a moment of silence as Sora took in everything around him. The beautiful sky, the beautiful ocean, the beautiful beach... why had they ever wanted to leave? What was wrong with home?

"What's all this about?" a familiar voice said from behind him. Sora turned and saw Riku walking down the beach towards him, carrying a log over his shoulder - although the Keyblade was nowhere in sight. Obviously this Riku was an illusion, too. The real thing was still somewhere far above them in Castle Oblivion. The illusion chuckled. "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft..."

Sora's eyes widened. The raft? Then this was around that time... just before their world was destroyed by the Heartless. He was so distracted by the thought that he didn't notice Riku tossing the log to him; he collapsed beneath it.

Riku smirked, then turned to Kairi. "And you're just as lazy as he is!"

Kairi giggled. "So you noticed."

Sora could only stare at the two of them, the illusions of his friends unsettling him. They seemed so real, and yet he knew they weren't. He was fine with visiting memories of obscure worlds across the universe, but this had been his home for all of his life; it was a little more personal to him.

"Okay, we'll finish it together," Kairi continued with a bright smile. "I'll race you!"

"Huh?" Sora said, pulled out of his thoughts. Beside him, the illusion of Riku groaned.

"What, are you kidding?"

"Go!" Kairi shouted without warning. Riku and Sora exchanged glances; as if on a reflex, Sora found himself jumping to his feet to race his best friend. The bright sun and salty air whipped around his face as he ran down the beach, and for the first time in a long time he felt genuinely content with where he was. This was where he belonged... and at least for now, he would pretend that it wasn't just a memory.

* * *

"So, suppose you get to another world," Kairi was saying thoughtfully. "What would you do there?"

The three of them were sitting on the bent trunk of the Paupu tree, watching the sunset as they so often had. Waves of nostalgia washed against Sora almost as constantly as the waves of the ocean hit the shore. How many years had he spent here with his two best friends in the world, living in total happiness? How could one night change all of that?

"Well... I haven't really thought about it," Riku was saying quietly. Sora wasn't paying either of them any attention.

"I wish I could stay here forever," Sora whispered, eyes locked on the sunset.

Riku looked at him oddly and laughed. "What's gotten into you lately? Before, all you could do was talk about going to other worlds. Have you changed your mind all of a sudden?"

Sora sighed. He wished so badly that he could go back in time and change all of this from happening, but he couldn't. Nor could he stay... the longer he spent in his memories, the more progress Riku would be making in Castle Oblivion.

"Sort of," Sora said quietly. "But, I have to go. It was great seeing you two, though. I've missed being here."

"What?" Kairi said, startled. "Are you leaving or something?"

"Yeah. I've got a... special way to go to other worlds. I wish I didn't have to go, but I have to."

"You can't leave!" Kairi pleaded with him, grabbing his arm. "What about us? Aren't we your friends?"

"Of course you are," Sora said, unnerved by Kairi's desperate expression. "But Riku..."

"What about me?" the illusion of Riku said, folding his arms. "The raft is almost done. We leave together, or not at all. You wouldn't turn your back on your friends, would you?"

"No way!" Sora said, distraught. Something about this was wrong. Obviously these were memories of his best friends, but... they were being unnaturally pushy. The real Kairi and Riku weren't like that, were they? This felt wrong. Their essences were almost... dark...

"You can't leave!" Kairi cried, clinging to him. Riku, too, had grabbed hold of him; Sora could barely move.

"You belong here!" Riku insisted.

"Do as we say, Sora!"

"S...stop it!" Sora shouted, trying to pull away. It was no use; both of them were holding on to him with almost superhuman strength. Desperately, he swung his sword into the trunk of the Paupu tree, hoping to startle them into letting him go.

The sword smashed into the tree, but the blade didn't cut through the wood. Instead, the entire tree shattered like glass - and with it, everything else shattered as well. The sky, the ocean, Kairi, Riku... all of them broke off into minuscule pieces of sand, which drifted away with the remnants of an ocean breeze. Sora was left standing alone in a blank white room, the King's sword implanted in the featureless wall.

"Guess I broke it," Sora said with a nervous laugh, a bit startled by the sudden escape from his memories. He looked around the room for some trace of his friends, but saw nothing... absolutely nothing. Perhaps it was for the best. He was sad to leave Kairi and Riku so soon, but... they weren't the real thing anyway. When he finally met his friends again, he didn't want them to be illusions. There was something odd about Castle Oblivion; it seemed to be corrupting even his memories. The real Kairi and Riku wouldn't have acted that way. But his memories couldn't be changed, could they?

Sora pulled the remaining blue world cards from his pocket. These were worthless; he was through with living through memories. The present was what mattered, not the past - and if he kept looking backwards instead of forward, he would never find the real Riku and Kairi. The sword of light gripped tightly in his hands, he charged forward, his sense of determination renewed. His return to the islands would come soon enough. For now, he had to find his friend. Nobody was about to stand in his way... not even his memories.

* * *

(( Eight floors down for Riku, five to go... hope you guys are enjoying the ride so far! Please feel free to R&R, be they filled with praise or with hatred for everything about my work - I don't care which, just put some thought into it! I really like feedback! Anyway, hope you're enjoying it so far, and stay tuned for the next chapter! ))


	10. 9F: Old Enemies? ::End of the World

Riku emerged from Belle's castle somewhat shaken, but trying to focus on moving ahead. How many floors had he gone up now? He had nearly lost count, but every step forward was one step closer to a reunion with his friends.

"How's it going Riku?" a voice suddenly said from immediately behind him. He jumped, his heart pounding.

"Larxene! How did you-"

"Get your head out of the clouds, Keyblade Master," the woman said, winking. "We need to think of a nickname for you. Riki? Rikky-poo?"

"Er... I think I'll pass," Riku said, laughing nervously. "My friends just call me Riku."

"Well, glad to see you finally consider me a friend," Larxene said with a smirk. "And here I was thinking you'd be pointing your huge key at me forever. That hurt, Rikky-poo."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Well, I figure if my friends trust you, you can't be that bad."

"Ah, yes," Larxene said thoughtfully. "How's that coming along? Remember anything else about them?"

Riku thought for a moment. "Well... I remember that Naminé's brother used to work on the farm on the islands. He was busy a lot, but whenever he got a chance he'd come hang out with Naminé and me at the beach." He grinned. "He used to complain that he was always had to cut grain, but he still carried that scythe everywhere. We'd fight a lot on the beach... he was really good, even if he was using a farm tool as a weapon. And then Naminé would draw us."

"Interesting," Larxene said, her eyes glowing. "Yes, that Naminé really is quite the artist..."

"He liked the outdoors a lot, actually," Riku said, straining to remember as much as possible. "Especially plants... he had a flower garden, I think. I'd tease him sometimes, but it was actually a really cool garden. I guess you could say he had a bit of a green thumb."

"So, what about anyone else from the islands?" Larxene said in an offhand, disinterested way. "Did you hang out with anyone else? That Sora boy, maybe?"

"Sora?" Riku said, frowning. Something about the boy's name irked him... he wasn't sure why. "No, I don't think so. He was actually kind of annoying; he'd always try hanging out with us when we were playing. After a while he just started brooding by himself. He was kind of an oddball, I think... always really jealous of us."

"I can see why you wouldn't want to hang out with someone like that," Larxene said, a wide smile on her face. "Nice job, Riku. You've remembered a lot since Axel talked to you."

Riku nodded, then sighed. "I just... wish I remembered his name. I know Naminé's name already." He frowned, struggling to force his mind to dig the memory from wherever it lay hidden beneath him. "They were always such a great pair. Naminé, and... and..."

Larxene raised her eyebrows. "Yes? Come on, you can do it Rikky-poo... don't be a wimp."

Riku ignored this slight, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"His name was... M... Ma something..."

He pulled Naminé's charm from his pocket, doing his best to focus on memories of his home, Destiny Islands. Who had been his best friend back then?

"Ma...Marlu...Marluxia."

"About time," Larxene said, chuckling. "That's right - Naminé and Marluxia, siblings extraordinaire. Was that so hard?"

"You're not the one who's forgotten everything," Riku mumbled distractedly. He had finally remembered...

"It's only a matter of time now," Larxene said brightly. "Soon you'll finally have the reunion you seek. With a little more effort, you can-"

"Wait," Riku said suddenly. "If Marluxia and Naminé are in the castle, then why haven't they come to see me? They... they _do_ want to, right?" He still had plenty left to remember, such as why they had left the islands in the first place. It didn't have anything to do with him, did it? No... surely not.

Larxene waggled a finger in front of his face. "Nope. That would be cheating." She leaned in close, whispering to him in mock confidentiality. "You might have guessed already, but Marluxia is the boss of the Organization. He'd love to come and see you I'm sure, but he wants to test you first, to make sure that you're ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

Larxene smiled. "To join the Organization, of course. Don't you want to help your best friend?"

Riku hesitated, then smiled. If Marluxia was the leader of the Organization, then it could probably be trusted. "Yeah... of course I do. I'll do whatever I can to prove myself."

"Great!" Larxene said with a grin. "Then just keep making your merry way through the castle, remembering as much about your friends as possible. It wouldn't be fair to meet them before then anyway, would it?"

Riku shook his head. "No, of course not. I want our reunion to be right... not like meeting all these people in worlds I barely remember."

"That's the spirit." She grinned, then waved. "Well, I guess that's it for now. Later, Rikky-poo!" Without another word, she vanished into darkness.

Riku looked down at the last world card he had. It showed nothing but an odd purple blob in the middle of a black void... was that even a world? It seemed familiar though, so he must have been there before. His drive had been renewed when he had remembered Marluxia's name. No world was going to stand in his way to prove himself to Marluxia and Naminé. He owed them that much, at least.

* * *

Axel appeared in a swirl of darkness. He walked over to where Naminé was sitting and looked down at her, but said nothing. Finally, the young girl spoke.

"This is... wrong," Naminé said, voice pained. "Sora... Sora has nothing to do with this. He doesn't deserve to be forgotten..."

Axel shook his head. "What, and Kairi does? Don't be a hypocrite, Naminé. You can't have your cake and eat it too."

Naminé looked shocked; she looked away, hurt. Axel chuckled.

"I understand how you feel, though. You have my sympathies...from the heart." He smirked at this, then sighed and looked away with what might have been sadness. "But don't waste your time. We Nobodies can never hope to be somebodies."

* * *

Riku made his way into the second half of the hallway leading to the next world of his memories. Standing between him and the door, however, was a familiar-looking boy with spiky brown hair. Riku's eyes narrowed.

"Sora...? What in the world are you doing here?" How had Sora left the islands? As far as Riku could remember, he hadn't seen the boy since a couple of days before his home world was destroyed. He had the odd feeling that he had seen Sora much more recently than that... but perhaps he was imagining things.

"I could ask you the same thing, Riku," the younger boy said sullenly. "You don't belong in this castle."

Riku shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous. Marluxia and Naminé want me here... they're helping me regain my memories of them."

Sora seemed to find this funny for some reason. "Everything's about them, huh? You just blindly charge ahead, not bothering to think about how Naminé or Marluxia might feel."

Riku's eyes narrowed. Something about Sora was wrong. His essence smelled of darkness... the bad kind. He summoned the Keyblade as a precaution. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You mean you really didn't think about it?" Sora shook his head, grinning wickedly. "Just because you want to see Naminé and Marluxia doesn't mean it goes both ways."

"Very funny! Marluxia wouldn't have led me here if he didn't want to see me, and Naminé-"

"Why is he testing you, Riku?" Sora interjected, and Riku froze. "Think about it. If you were really such great friends, wouldn't he just welcome you back with open arms? And Naminé doesn't even want to see your face."

Riku's eyes narrowed. "What? You... you're not telling me something. What do you know about them?"

"Ask your memories," Sora said, glaring at him. "If you bothered to remember why they left the islands..."

Riku's eyes widened; the boy before him was confirming his worst suspicions, the ones he had been pushing into the back of his mind. "Why? Is... there something I did? Was it my fault?"

"You aren't fit to be their friend," Sora said. He began to glow with dark energy. "Go home, Riku. I'll be the one to prove myself, not you. I should have been their friend in the first place... not some wannabe waving around a big key."

"Shut up!" Riku shouted angrily. He reared back and shot a dark orb at Sora in his fury; Sora dodged it, then charged at him, pulling out a sword made of darkness. It clashed against the Keyblade; Riku strained to push against the younger boy. When did he gain so much strength?

"You don't deserve the Keyblade!" Sora shouted, slashing through the air. Riku managed to sidestep most of the blows, but received a nasty cut on the shoulder.

"Damn it," Riku muttered. This Sora was far more skilled than he remembered, not that he remembered much. Sora had never been an important part of his life - now he could see why they had never been friends.

"Get out of my way!" Riku shouted, slamming the Keyblade into Sora's side. "I'm Marluxia and Naminé's best friend! I'll be the one to help them!"

Sora laughed weakly, dazed by the blow. "Sure... if you can even make it. You've got a while to go, you know. Are you even capable?" Recovered, Sora dashed forward, jabbing the sword at Riku.

"More than you," Riku said quietly. He blocked the attack, and counter-struck just as quickly. His blow hit the back of Sora's neck, knocking the boy to the ground.

Sora growled, struggling to get up, but he kept slipping. Finally he looked up at Riku, his dark eyes filled with loathing.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Riku." Darkness spread around him, engulfing him; soon there was nothing left.

Riku sighed. Sora's presence here was more of an annoyance than anything, but his words irked Riku. As much as he despised the boy, he had to admit that he had some valid points. Why _didn't_ Marluxia trust him right away? Had he done something in the past?

He shook his head. All of this worrying was stupid. If Marluxia and Naminé really didn't want to see him, they wouldn't have led him here. They were best friends, weren't they? They used to be inseparable.

_After all, the three of us were never apart,_ he thought with a small smile. _Me, Marluxia... and Naminé._

_

* * *

_

The real Sora entered yet another blank white room. Ever since he had shattered the memory of the Destiny Islands, he had been able to enter the other blank memory rooms without a problem; this made it a lot easier to make progress through the castle. He could only hope that he could continue going like this until he caught up with Riku. At this rate, it wouldn't be long before the two best friends were reunited again.

Riku was probably looking forward to the same thing...

* * *

Lexaeus appeared next to Zexion in a swirl of darkness. He glanced around the room and frowned.

"Where did Vexen go?"

Zexion smirked, flipping through a large book distractedly. "He's off using Sora's data to create some kind of replica. He says he used the memories of Sora taken while he was in the upper floors. Apparently Axel made some kind of adjustments to them afterward."

"And what of Riku?"

"Naminé is shuffling his memories as we speak. Marluxia may well get his puppet." Zexion shook his head in disbelief. "He's a danger to us all. Larxene's not to be trusted, either."

Lexaeus nodded. "Nor is Axel. Who knows what that one is thinking..."

"Let's observe a little longer, then speak with Vexen."

Lexaeus looked at Zexion questioningly. "But Vexen despises Marluxia. Think of the mess it would create..."

Zexion chuckled. "That's why Vexen must be told." He slammed the book shut. "Better he clean up the mess than us."

* * *

Riku appeared in a small cave. Curious, he peered outside; the entire cave seemed to be floating in a strange, insubstantial sea of purplish darkness. Pieces of rock and earth were scattered throughout, floating motionlessly.

"Where am I?" he mumbled, eyes narrowed. This was unlike any world that he could remember... but as always, the world was still hauntingly familiar.

He approached the edge of the dark void; how was he supposed to get across?

Somewhere in his heart, he still remembered. He could walk here, couldn't he? He extended a foot tentatively, and found that the air seemed to support his weight. Soon he found himself standing alone above an endless dark chasm, dark essence splashing around his feet; the feeling was eerie.

The only place to go, as far as he could see, was an enormous glowing mass a good distance away. He sighed. What else could he do? He needed to move forward. Still, this world intrigued him - what had happened here? He summoned the Keyblade, preparing to go on.

Without warning, a swarm of Heartless appeared, far more than Riku was accustomed to. They looked powerful too - tall, muscled beasts with wings and dark swords that floated through the air with ease.

He held the Keyblade over his head, preparing for battle. As his position shifted, he felt Naminé's good luck charm move in his pocket. The feeling gave his heart warmth and strength.

No matter what his memories revealed, he would do whatever he could to find his friends again.

* * *

How much time had he spent fighting Heartless by now? They never seemed to end - it was as if this whole world was made of darkness. Actually, that was probably the truth. Nearly everything he saw was swirling with dark power... power that the Heartless were clearly able to feed off of. They weren't the only ones though; Riku's dark powers felt stronger here as well. As one Heartless charged towards him, Riku reared back and shot it with a huge blast of dark fire. He felt stronger here, but he couldn't let himself be lost within the power. The only problem was that he couldn't remember why. There had to be a good reason why he always limited his use of darkness... what was it?

* * *

The deeper he delved into this strange world, the darker it got. While the area he had first visited had been lit by a hazy purple glow, the dark abyss began to grow more sinister the deeper he went. He found himself now standing on a wide, circular platform, the edges of which were jagged like teeth; a plume of purple smoke rose through the center.

Curious, Riku stepped forward to investigate - but before he could get close to it, a figure stepped forth from it.

"Sora," Riku said, eyes narrowed with suspicion. "What are you doing here?"

"Just finishing up a bit of work," the boy said with a grin. There was something odd about his appearance... his eyes were now a bright yellow, his skin was darker, and his voice was oddly warped.

"Work...?" Riku said, holding his Keyblade at the ready. He had been here before, he knew it. And Sora had something to do with it. "You... you did something here, didn't you?" Riku said, eyes wide. "You caused this world to exist, because of... something you did before."

"That's right," Sora said with a smirk. "It looks like you're finally remembering the truth." He spread out his arms triumphantly. "Behold... my work."

The plume of smoke widened; through it, Riku could vaguely see the smashed, broken remnants of the islands. Riku stared onward, horrified.

"You...! You were the one... who destroyed our islands!"

"Precisely. Take a look at that tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom, that island was a prison surrounded by water." Heartless began to appear around the boy, but he paid them no attention. "I couldn't stand it... I had to get out. I guess in the end, that longing opened my heart to darkness, bringing the Heartless to our world."

"But why?" Riku whispered. "How could you do such a thing? It was our home..."

"_Our_ home?" Sora said scornfully. "Don't make me laugh. I never had a place there... you never wanted to be my friend. I'm so much better off like this, surrounded by power." He began to glow with pure darkness. "I wasn't afraid to step forward into darkness! I am the only one worthy to use that power..." He pointed at Riku. "You have no right to use it!"

Riku looked around. "All of this... this is what's left of the worlds you destroyed, isn't it? You destroyed everything, all for power." He shook his head in disbelief, the memories continuing to flood in. "Now I remember why I'm always so careful with darkness. It's because I didn't want to end up like you! But I'm stronger than you... I still haven't given in."

"It's only a matter of time," Sora said with a grin. "Your pathetic little Keyblade... what a joke. Your heart holds no power, no strength. Just like that fool Marluxia..."

"Shut up!" Riku shouted. "It's _your_ fault that Marluxia and Naminé are gone!" He ran forward, jabbing at Sora, but the younger boy blocked his attacks with a strange dark blade. Sora forced him back with surprising strength, then slashed at him; Riku just barely managed to dodge them.

"I should have been the Keyblade Master!" Sora shouted furiously. He dodged a beam of light that Riku shot at him, then retaliated with an orb of dark energy. "Darkness has strengthened me... you're weak! I'm the one who's worthy!"

Riku blocked the attack and shook his head. "You don't get it, do you? It isn't how much power you have that proves the strength of your heart... it's how you _use_ that power. You've done nothing but destroy and hurt. It's _you_ who aren't worthy."

Sora glared at Riku, but seemed to consider his words. Finally he smirked.

"You're such an idiot. But you'll find that out soon enough."

A glowing door appeared behind Sora; without another word, he disappeared through it.

"Hey, wait!" Riku shouted. He ran through it, leaving the dark world behind as he pursued his enemy.


	11. 10F: Darkness and Light ::Twilight Town

Riku reemerged in Castle Oblivion. Sora was walking away, a dark aura still surrounding him.

"Sora!" Riku shouted angrily. "I won't let you go any further!"

"Like you can stop me?" Sora scoffed. "I'm going to be the one to prove myself to Marluxia, and secure my place in the Organization. Think of the power I would gain! It would only be wasted on someone like you."

Riku shook his head. "I don't care about any of that. I just want to be with my friends again, and to help them any way that I can." He slashed the Keyblade through the air. "And I won't be stopped by _you_, of all people!"

"We'll see," Sora said. Without another word, he disappeared in a swirl of darkness.

"Dammit," Riku muttered. He was glad to have the younger boy out of the way, but he didn't like the feeling of Sora lurking around and running into Naminé. He needed to hurry -- to remember more about his friends, as well as his enemies.

* * *

"I have to admit, Vexen... your toy is working better than I expected," Larxene said grudgingly. She cackled. "Not to mention Axel's idea. Riku's memories are a wreck! He thinks he's friends with us, and enemies with Sora... it's brilliant!"

Axel smirked, nodding his head. "You're welcome."

"I suppose," Vexen said sullenly. "It's an improvement on the real Sora, of course... but I still find it the entire situation a bit odd. What exactly are you planning?"

Larxene waved her hand in the air impatiently. "Oh, give it a rest, Vexie. Our plans are none of your business. You be a good little boy and just do as you're told, and everything will work out fine."

"Do as I'm--" Vexen's face turned red with outrage. "You're in no place to order me around, you conniving little --"

"That will do."

The three turned to look as a hooded figure entered the room. Slowly, he reached up and pulled back his hood, revealing a man with shoulder-length pink hair.

"Marluxia!" Vexen said in surprise.

"I will not have you questioning my operations here, Vexen," Marluxia said. "Don't do it again."

Vexen looked surprised for a moment, then laughed. "Really now? You presume too much, Number XI. I am Number IV, and I won't stand for your snide remarks!"

Marluxia smiled calmly. "Yes, you will. This castle and the girl Naminé have been entrusted to _me_. Defy me... and you defy the Organization."

Larxene smiled sweetly. "Unless I'm mistaken, treason is a capital crime, Vexie."

Vexen's outrage changed to horror. He stared at the three of them in turn. "Th... this is absurd! I am one of the founding members of the Organization!"

"Your disrespect for authority is troublesome," Marluxia said with a grin. "This lapse in behavior must be reported to the Superior."

If Vexen looked frightened before, he now looked positively terrified. "No... please, don't! I beg of you! Leave him out of this!"

Marluxia considered for a moment, toying with a stray rose petal. Finally, he spoke. "I will... under one condition."

"What condition?" Vexen said nervously, as if afraid to ask.

"You must eliminate Riku personally."

"Eliminate him?" Vexen repeated in a confused tone, as if he hadn't heard correctly.

Marluxia glared at him evenly. "You refuse?"

"No, I mean... but..." Vexen looked utterly lost. "Why would you want that? Wasn't the entire plan to...?"

Marluxia turned away from him. "Just do it. But you must do it _now_. No time to wait."

Vexen swallowed nervously, then quickly nodded his head. He vanished in a swirl of darkness without another word. Axel turned to look at Marluxia.

"He'll really do it, you know. He's got no choice."

"Neither do we," Marluxia said darkly. He strode over to where Naminé was sitting, practically forgotten. He knelt next to her.

"Hey there, little sister," he said, giving a conniving smile. "What to do? Our best friend is about to be wiped from existence. But he made a promise to us, didn't he? Isn't that right, Naminé?"

Naminé looked like she was about to cry, but merely nodded her head numbly.

"...Yes."

* * *

Riku could find no more sign of Sora, so after a moment he decided to continue making his way up Castle Oblivion.

"The tenth floor already... I've come a long way," Riku muttered. How many more floors could there be? He wasn't sure... but he had to be close. Maybe he would ask the next time he saw Larxene or Axel.

"It's not too late to turn back, you know," a voice said from behind him. Riku turned.

"Sora! Where did you go?" he demanded, summoning the Keyblade once more. Sora merely shook his head.

"Look, we don't have to keep fighting like this. I'm not a bad person... I just want to be the best." He pointed at Riku. "It just makes sense for you to leave. Marluxia and Naminé don't want to see you right away, you have to prove yourself first. What kind of friend is that? You could do better, I'm sure. You might even regain whatever memories you've been losing if you turn back now." He chuckled. "Plus, that way I don't have to wipe you from existence. Everyone wins."

Riku smirked, but shook his head. "Sorry, I'm not dropping out of the competition. I have a promise to keep."

Sora frowned. "A promise? What are you talking about?"

"When we were little, I made a promise to Marluxia," Riku explained, doing his best to remember. "I promised that I'd always keep Naminé safe... she was the most precious thing in his life. I forgot it until I started losing my other memories."

Sora raised his eyebrows. "You forgot something like that? Wow, no wonder they're mad."

"Blame yourself," Riku muttered. "You were the one I had to protect her from in the end... and I blew it. I guess that's why Marluxia needs me to prove myself." He pointed the Keyblade at Sora menacingly. "So that's why I'm not gonna back down. I have a promise to keep... and revenge to take."

Sora grinned. "Well, I guess that works. It would have been a bit boring without you around, anyway." He waved. "See you later, then."

Without another word, he vanished into the shadows. Riku groaned, realizing that he had yet again missed his chance to defeat his enemy. He needed to stop talking so much...

* * *

Sora left yet another blank memory room. How far into Castle Oblivion was he by now? He had to be making headway... and yet he still didn't feel like he was even out of the basements yet. How many basement levels did this place have? Add those to the upper levels, and this castle was proving to be humongous.

He sensed a sudden surge of darkness before him, and within moments a figure materialized in front of him. Sora's eyes widened with shock.

"You're... me!"

The boy standing in front of him looked identical to him, save for the golden eyes, tanned skin... and the aura of darkness that he was giving off. The other boy's eyes narrowed.

"What are you supposed to be? You look just like me... back when I was weak."

"Weak?" Sora said with a frown. Whoever this was, they obviously weren't really him... although he seemed to be. "I get it... this is some kind of Organization trick. Or you're a fake version of me, or something."

"A fake?" the fake Sora said, annoyed. "I'm not the fake, you are!" He smirked. "Look at you... you don't even use darkness, do you? I'm stronger, so I'm the real one."

Sora glared at the fake. He unsheathed his sword; it flashed in the light. "Everyone's so obsessed with darkness. Just shut up about it, already! I don't need darkness to be strong!"

"Prove it!" his twin said, now irritated. He pulled out a pitch-black sword. "Light against darkness... weakness against strength. We'll see who the real Sora is."

The two Soras charged at one another. Each attack was countered, every blow parried -- the two had near-identical fighting styles. Anyone watching the fight would have found it near-impossible to follow, but to Sora it was more like fighting a mirror. The other Sora shot an orb of dark fire at him; he quickly countered with a bright blast of light. The two attacks exploded in midair, sending sparks showing down upon the pristine marble floor.

"Nice trick," Dark Sora said, narrowing his eyes as he watch some of the sparks settle. "It seems the light might have a little bit of potential after all... if you're afraid of the dark."

"Who's afraid?" Sora challenged. He shook his head. "I've seen darkness... I've been a Heartless. I was lower than you. But none of it was worth it." He held up his hand; it glowed with a brilliant light. The more he used his new-found powers, the more he found he was able to control them. "The light hiding within the darkness -- that's a power you'll never find."

Something about what he said must have been funny to his twin; the other Sora was now chuckling quietly.

"We'll see about that." He held up his hand to match Sora; it became enveloped in inky darkness. "Even if you do have power to match mine... I'll find more. And you won't be able to touch me then. Not you, not Riku... not even Marluxia."

He suddenly vanished into darkness without another word; Sora tried to follow him, but the dark portal closed too quickly. He sighed.

"What was that all about?" he muttered. Was that Dark Sora some kind of illusion? A figment of his imagination? Some kind of a replica of himself?

He slashed his sword through the air. If his twin sought to beat Riku, then that was even more of a reason to hurry through the castle. Who knew what might happen if Riku mistook that fake Sora for the real one.

* * *

Riku approached the door leading to the next world from his memories. How many more worlds had he been to, anyway? It was difficult to keep track when he barely remembered anything anymore.

Not that it mattered. He was remembering more and more about Naminé and Marluxia the higher he went, and that made him happy. He grinned, knowing that he was helping his friends. He had broken Marluxia's promise when he allowed Sora to lead the Heartless to their islands -- but at least this way, he could try to make amends. He had no intention of letting Marluxia, or his Organization, down.

He dug into his pockets searching for the next world card to use, but frowned. That's right... the dark world of the Heartless had been his last card. Axel had promised him more cards when he ran out. So where was Axel?

A dark portal suddenly appeared; a man with long, sandy-brown hair stepped forth from it. Riku's eyes narrowed, but his expression softened when he saw that the stranger was wearing the same black hooded cloak as Axel and Larxene.

"Hey there," Riku said, nodding respectfully. "I'm Riku. Are you with Marluxia too?"

The man gave an odd grin. "Don't sound so happy to see me. I am Vexen. I've come to collect your debt."

Riku's eyes narrowed once more. Something about this man was off. "What are you talking about? I don't owe you anything. I've never met you before in my life."

"Oh, but you do. You owe me for reuniting you with your... former friend."

"What?" Riku said. His eyes widened. "You can't mean --"

"Yes. I am the one who brought Sora to you."

"So you're the one who brought him into the castle!" Riku exclaimed, realization dawning on him. "But he... he's not trustworthy! What the hell have you done? Does Marluxia even know about this?"

"I see no need to tell you," Vexen said with a smirk. There was a blast of icy air; a shield made of ice materialized in midair. "Why trouble you in your final moments?"

"Final moments?" Riku said, summoning his Keyblade. He glared at the man. "That sounds a bit more serious than a simple test."

"Oh, this is no test, Keyblade Master," Vexen chuckled. "My task is elimination."

"Then you're a traitor!" Riku snapped. "Marluxia would never have issued such an order -- you're working against him!"

"My my, his hold on you does run deep," Vexen said thoughtfully. "All the more reason why I can't let him have his way."

He struck quickly; Riku barely had time to dodge. For someone who used such a large, heavy-looking shield, Vexen could certainly move quickly. Vexen shot a blast of ice magic at Riku, which he managed to block with his Keyblade -- but ice quickly began to form across the handle, freezing it to his hand.

"Damn it," Riku muttered. He desummoned the Keyblade, breaking the ice, then resummoned it in a flash of light, good as new.

In his concentration on freeing himself from the ice, Riku didn't notice Vexen running at him until it was too late; the man passed through him, and as he did Riku felt an odd pressure on his heart. He pressed a hand to his chest in panic.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Oh, I simply delved deep into your memory... and look what I found." Vexen held up a blue world card; it showed what looked like a sunny town. "This is a card crafted from memories locked in the other side of your heart. If you want to fight me for real, then step into the world within this card!"

He tossed the card to Riku, who caught it. Vexen vanished into darkness; Riku tried to run after him, but failed.

"Damn, not again," Riku said quietly. He stared down at the card in his hand. "The other side... of my heart? What's that supposed to mean?"

Looking up at the doorway looming before him, he held up the card; it flashed, and the door creaked open. Whatever it meant, Riku was about to find out -- what else could he possibly do?

* * *

Larxene scowled, staring down at the crystal ball as the three watched Vexen's encounter with Riku.

"Is it just me, or has Vexen finally lost it?" she seethed. "Now he's done something _really_ rash." She glanced at the red-haired man beside her. "What now, Axel? The show's over if Riku finds out about his other side."

Axel shook his head. "If he just passes through without remembering too much, we can patch things up later. As for Vexen..." He turned to Marluxia and smirked. "If Riku disappears, that would mess up the Organization's plans."

Marluxia nodded. "I trust that you know what you need to do."

Axel grinned. "Haven't a clue, really. Maybe you could spell it out for me."

"Vexen has clearly committed a treasonous act against the Organization." Marluxia smirked and brushed a gloved hand against the crystal ball. "You must eliminate the traitor."

Axel nodded. He turned to go, but at the last minute glanced back at Marluxia.

"No taking that back later."

Without another word, he vanished into the shadows.

* * *

Riku shielded his eyes from the glare of the sun. A wave of nostalgia flooded him as he saw that the town was lit by a peaceful sunset -- he, Naminé, and Marluxia used to watch the sunset on the islands. Something felt odd here, however.

"Have I... even been here before?" he mumbled, watching a train rumble along tracks overhead. He could remember visiting the other worlds, at least vaguely... but he had no memories of this place whatsoever. Had he forgotten it completely? His memories really were vanishing quickly. For a brief moment he felt himself growing panicked that he might forget some of the really important things in his life.

As if on cue, he felt the warmth from Naminé's charm in his pocket. Smiling slightly, he pulled it out and stared at it fondly. The bright yellow star-shaped charm glinted in the sunlight. He was beginning to remember how he got it in the first place. One night there had been a meteor shower on the islands, and Naminé had begun to cry in fear. She was afraid that a shooting star might hit the island, but Riku, in a bout of childish bravery, had vowed to protect her from anything that might come near them. He had promised to never let harm come to her. Marluxia had held him to that promise from that day forward... but he had let both of them down when the Heartless destroyed their islands. Riku felt awful the more he remembered... but that was why he was here, wasn't he? To make amends, to prove himself, and to reunite with his two best friends.

There didn't seem to be many Heartless in this world, so Riku headed down a particularly unfamiliar street. Vexen had to be here somewhere.

* * *

Riku found himself wandering through a shady forest, but soon arrived at the front of an old, abandoned-looking mansion. He felt odd. The deeper he went into this world, the more familiar it felt, and yet he was sure he hadn't been there before. Was he starting to remember something new, like he had with his friends?

But no, this was still different. With Naminé and Marluxia, his memories had gradually trickled back into him. Now, he didn't have any memories to match it, just a bizarre feeling that he must have been here before. But how could that be?

The shadows in front of the chained gate bent, revealing Vexen.

"So, feeling nostalgic?" Vexen said with a crafty grin. Before he allowed Riku a chance to respond, he pointed at him and continued. "Riku -- a question, then, for you. Your memories of Naminé and Marluxia, or your feelings here: which of the two of these is more real, I wonder?

Riku glared at him. "Marluxia and Naminé. I don't know what it is I'm feeling here, but I'm willing to bet you're behind it somehow. That's how I know not to trust it... just like Marluxia shouldn't have trusted you."

To Riku's surprise, Vexen merely chuckled. "The memory's wiles can be cruel! In its silence, we forget." He clenched his fist tightly. "In its obsession, it binds our hearts."

"Stop with the riddles and tell me what you mean," Riku demanded. He was getting sick of these mind games. No one in the Organization seemed to be able to give him a straight answer for anything.

Vexen wagged a finger. "I told you... this place was created solely from another side of your memory. It is on the other side of your heart that the memory of this place exists. It is your heart that remembers."

Riku tried to think, but shook his head. "You're wrong. I don't know this place. I've never been here before!"

Vexen seemed to be growing frustrated with him. "Riku, listen to me. If you remain bound by the chain of memories, and refuse to believe what is _truly_ found inside your heart..." He glared at him. "Then throw it away. You are not a Keyblade Master -- just a slave to reversed memories. Yes -- exactly like my Sora. Your existence is worth nothing!"

Riku's eyes widened. "Like your... Sora? Worth nothing?" He slashed his Keyblade through the air. Why was he even listening to this? "That's enough! _You're_ the one who brought Sora here! You're a traitor to the Organization... and a traitor to Marluxia. Everything you've said is a lie! I'd never throw away my heart; I'm nothing like Sora! I'm going to take you down, take down your little friend, and prove myself to Marluxia and Naminé! That's... what's in my heart!"

Vexen sneered, then charged at Riku with his shield raised, but Riku was too quick for him. He leapt into the air, focusing all of his strength on the Keyblade. A ray of light, wrapped tightly in tendrils of dark energy, barreled down at Vexen. The man hadn't been expecting such a quick reaction and was caught off guard. The combined powers of light and darkness smashed into him; Vexen gasped, blinded by the light and choked by the darkness. He collapsed to the ground, his shield disappearing. Riku couldn't help but to smirk; Marluxia needed to hire some better help, some that wouldn't betray him or be defeated so easily.

Vexen wheezed, clutching his chest. "You have such strength... even at the mercy of your memory!"

Riku shook his head. "None of that matters! I'm just doing what's best for the Organization."

Vexen laughed madly. "The Organization?! The Organization you think you serve is a sham, a fragment of the real thing! Marluxia has but one fate once our true master learns of his betrayal. He will be eliminated swiftly, and you will share that fate, Riku!" He clutched his chest more tightly. "If you continue to aid the traitor Marluxia and the girl Naminé, the shackles will tighten. You'll lose your heart, and end up becoming Marluxia's pawn!"

Riku narrowed his eyes. "Your true master? Marluxia, a traitor? What are you--"

His words were cut off in mid-sentence as a searing burst of heat flew past him. A pair of flaming disks pummeled into Vexen's chest, making him scream in pain and fall to the ground once more. Riku turned quickly.

"Axel! What are you doing here?"

Axel grinned. "Yo, Riku! Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Vexen, in worse shape than before, struggled to lift himself but failed. He was wheezing in excruciating pain. "Axel... why?"

"I came to stop you from talking too much... by eliminating your existence."

"No... don't do it...!"

Axel shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "We are just Nobodies who have no one to be, yet we still are." Axel grinned. "But now you can be nothing instead of just being a Nobody. You're off the hook."

"No... please don't!" Vexen shakily got to his feet, limbs flailing. "I don't want to--"

"Goodbye," Axel said simply, cutting him off and snapping his fingers.

Vexen was engulfed in a pillar of flames, the fiery roar drowned only by Vexen's screams. Riku watched in horror as the man roasted alive before vanishing into nothingness. He turned to Axel, heart pounding.

"What... what the hell, Axel?"

"What?" Axel said casually, as if they had just been talking about the weather. "He was a traitor to the Organization. You think Marluxia didn't know? He ordered this little execution."

"Marluxia... ordered _that_?" Riku said quietly. Traitor or not, Vexen's death had seemed almost unnecessarily cruel. Something about this made Riku feel uneasy. Marluxia's behavior didn't quite mesh with the childhood friend he remembered. Then again, Vexen had been serving another power. What else could have been done?

"We should have at least questioned him," Riku muttered. "He knew something... and he was about to say it too."

Axel shook his head. "Vexen was just spouting a bunch of nonsense. Who are you going to believe? Some kooky scientist or your best friend?"

Riku hesitated, then nodded reluctantly. "My friend, of course. You're right."

"Good job with the fight, though," Axel said with a grin. He looked back at the patch of burnt grass on the ground. "You probably could have done it on your own had I not needed to follow out my order." He lifted his hand, and a shining door of light appeared before them. "Looks like you're done here, though. You're getting close to the top now. Don't disappoint us."

Riku nodded silently as Axel vanished in a whirl of darkness. He _was_ getting close to the top -- his reunion with Naminé and Marluxia was right around the corner. Why did he feel so uneasy, then?

* * *

Lexaeus appeared before Zexion in a swirl of darkness, a grim look on his face. Zexion peered at him questioningly.

"Is something troubling you, Lexaeus?"

"Vexen is no more," the larger man said simply. He turned to Zexion, as if expecting an explanation.

Zexion nodded with a sigh. "Yes, his scent is gone. It was Axel. You know, it's deplorable... agents of the Organization striking each other down..."

Lexaeus shook his head firmly. "The bigger problem is Riku. His strength exceeds Vexen's, and yet surely Naminé has subverted him by now. It's only a matter of time before he ends up Marluxia's puppet."

Zexion smirked. "So what do you propose? Shall we destroy Riku before Marluxia secures him?"

"That won't be necessary. So what if Marluxia holds the dark? Even the most brilliant light can be smothered."

Zexion smiled and nodded. "Sora..."

* * *

Sora ran up another flight of steps, panting. He was making good progress -- he was sure to be making his way towards the top of the castle faster than Riku was. Already, he felt that he was nearing the ground floors. But how much further was there to go?

A tall, muscular man with short brown hair appeared before him, holding a huge axe-like weapon. He was wearing a cloak of the Organization.

"You're with the Organization," Sora said simply, drawing his sword.

The man nodded. "You've done well to make it this far, Sora. Your reputation is well deserved. But to be scared of the darkness... what a waste."

Sora shrugged. "I'm not scared. I just don't need it." He held up his sword, which glowed brightly the more he focused his power into it. "I can use light just as well as Riku can use darkness. What more do I need?"

Lexaeus nodded, considering this. "That may well be. But you have seen the way in which Riku wields both simultaneously. The two of you could be one, united in your use of the light and the dark."

Sora folded his arms challengingly. "And if I say no?"

Lexaeus scowled, swinging his heavy weapon through the air; Sora could practically feel the power emanating from him.

"Then you end here -- light, darkness, and all!"

A huge blast of dark energy suddenly assaulted Sora; he gasped, dropping to the floor, barely able to breathe.

"See the power of darkness!" the man shouted furiously, the torrent of energy flowing from him increasing. "I, Lexaeus, will not yield to a frail-hearted craven! Now, end your resistance, and let the darkness in!"

Sora screamed as he felt the dark forces pounding at his heart, trying to force their way in. He struggled to push them back with willpower alone; his own skin began to glow faintly as he used light to counter Lexaeus's attack. The glow became brighter and brighter; his eyes, too, were two shining white orbs. Lexaeus stared at him with mild shock.

"I don't need the darkness," Sora said angrily. "I control the light!"

He pushed his hand forward, countering Lexaeus's dark blast with a shining aura of his own. Lexaeus gasped in pain as his attack stopped completely, the huge man dropping to the floor. Sora, panting, realized with surprise that his black cloak was torn in several places. Had he done that?

"Such... such power!" Lexaeus gasped.

Sora was panting from the effort of the attack. "Is... is that all you've got, Lexaeus?"

Lexaeus snarled; his image began to flicker slightly. "Well... it seems... I am beaten... but the Organization shall triumph!" He held out his hand, a dark aura surrounded it. "I may perish, but all the darkness within me will billow forth and devour you!"

Lexaeus screamed as he deteriorated into nothingness, but as he did so, a huge wave of darkness flew forth from him. Sora quickly tried to shield himself, but soon found him standing alone in the dark. Castle Oblivion, Lexaeus, everything was gone.

"What... what happened?" he muttered aloud, his voice echoing. "Where am I now?"

No voice came to answer him. Frustrated, Sora tried swinging his sword through the darkness, hoping that it might shatter like Destiny Islands had.

But nothing happened.

"Looks like I ended up in the middle of darkness again," Sora said quietly. Seeing nothing better to do, he sat down, feeling dejected. "What's wrong with me? Why is this where I always wind up?" He looked down at his hands. "Is... is my heart really inferior to Riku's? Should I accept darkness? I could have both, like him..." He began to feel like he had when Riku took his heart, long ago in Hollow Bastion. Like it or not, he could tell that the dark power was surrounding him, consuming him... becoming a part of him.

"I'm... going again..." he said quietly, beginning to lose himself.

_You won't disappear._

Sora managed to turn his head, and dimly saw a familiar face smiling at him.

"K...Kairi," he whispered.

"You can't disappear. You hold the power of the light, a power underestimated by everyone. You have one of the purest hearts ever seen -- nothing can harm you."

"But... the darkness..."

"Especially darkness." Kairi smiled brightly. "The light is a power that is yours alone. Riku may use it... but not like you. Your heart can repel anything, and doing so will make you stronger. If you don't fear the darkness, it won't be able to take over you."

Sora looked down at his hands. They had stopped fading away. "All this time I've been fighting darkness, afraid that it would take me over..."

"Just be brave. Know that the darkness is there and don't give in. Do that, and you'll gain strength unlike any other. You'll be able to withstand the deepest darkness, and fight using the brightest light. The light is both your sword... and your shield."

"So... the light will protect me though anything," Sora said quietly. He smiled. King Mickey had been right after all.

"Follow the light, Sora. It'll show you the way to the friends you miss. You want to see them, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Sora said confidently. He unsheathed his sword. "And I will. The light -- that's the power lying in my heart. And that light will show me the way!" He slashed the sword through the air; there was a brilliant flash, and he found himself back in Castle Oblivion. Kairi was gone, but he had expected no less. Had she ever even been there to begin with? Or was she simply the embodiment of the light in his heart?

He held up the sword, admiring the way it reflected the bright white walls of the castle. He had a power all his own -- no Organization was going to take that from him.

What would Riku say when he saw how much stronger Sora had become? He grinned. Only one way to find out.


	12. 12F: Familiarity ::Destiny Islands

Axel appeared from the shadows, and was greeted by Larxene and Marluxia. Naminé sat silently in a chair in the corner, but no one paid her any attention. Larxene was clapping slowly, a grin on her face.

"Nice work, Axel. Good riddance to that blabbermouth."

Axel didn't smile. He glanced at the third person in their trio. "Marluxia, you used Vexen to test Riku's strength, right?"

"Not just Riku's," Larxene said, wagging a finger. "Yours too, Axel. We weren't sure if you had it in you to take out a fellow member of the Organization." She winked, running a finger across Axel's shoulder. "Well, I guess you did! You can join the big leagues now. With the three of us, taking over the Organization will be child's play!"

Axel nodded slowly, understanding. "I see. And that's where Riku comes in, right?"

"Right," Larxene said with a smile. "He wants to see Naminé and Marluxia, so we give him what he wants."

"Rejoice, Naminé," Marluxia said, strolling over to the little girl. He gripped her shoulder tightly. "The hero you've longed for is nearly here. We're about to see our childhood friend again."

"I'm... I'm very happy," Naminé said quietly, giving a forced smile.

The lack of enthusiasm amused Larxene. "Are you, now? Well, in your fits of happiness, try not to do anything to hurt Riku's feelings." For a brief moment, a look of fiery warning appeared in Larxene's eyes. "Am I clear?"

"Yes," Naminé said timidly.

Marluxia patted her on the shoulder. "All you need to do is layer the memories, one by one, and bring his heart closer." Without another word, both he and Larxene vanished.

Naminé's eyes filled with tears. Axel was just barely able to make out the next whispered sentence.

"Riku... even if you come for me -- what then?"

* * *

Riku stepped forward, still a little shaken by Vexen's death. It seemed so cruel... but then again, Vexen _was_ a traitor. And Marluxia had given the order...

"Hold it, Riku!" a voice shouted, and Riku looked up to see that Sora was blocking the way, pointing a dark blade at him. "This has gone on long enough! I'm the one who'll prove myself to Marluxia."

Riku frowned. "Give it up, Sora. Vexen's gone -- your boss isn't around to give any orders now."

Sora shook his head impatiently. "Who the hell is Vexen? I don't care about any of that -- I'm doing this because it's what my heart is telling me to do. I promised Marluxia I'd keep Naminé safe."

Riku's eyes widened. "What? You... did?" Had they both made promises?

Sora nodded. "One night, when Naminé and I were little, there was this meteor shower. Naminé started crying. She said, 'What if a shooting star hits the island?' So I said, 'If a shooting star comes this way, I'll hit it right back into outer space!' I was--"

"And you had a toy sword," Riku said, interrupting. "And Marluxia made you promise to protect Naminé!"

"Y...yeah," Sora said, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How do you know about that?"

"Because that was _my_ promise!" Riku exclaimed. "That's why I'm doing all of this -- because I let them all down when _you_ destroyed our islands!"

"You're lying!" Sora shouted furiously. He reached deep into his pocket. "I can prove it -- I have her good luck charm!" He pulled out a yellow, star-shaped charm identical to the one Riku had.

Riku's heart skipped a beat. "But... where did you get that?" Realization suddenly dawned on him. Was Sora really that low? "Oh, I know what you're trying to pull."

"Huh?"

Riku reached in his pocket and felt the reassuring warmth of Naminé's charm. He pulled it out, allowing it to dangle from the chain before Sora's eyes. "That's a fake. I've got the real one right here!"

"What... _two_ of them?" Sora said, aghast.

"I'll teach _you_ to make stuff up!" Riku said angrily. He charged forward, Keyblade raised high, and smashed it into Sora's side. Caught off-guard, Sora cried out in pain and fell to the floor.

"Damn it," Sora muttered, rubbing his side. "Fine. You wanna play dirty? I can do that too." He held up his hand and made a dark portal, then quickly turned and ran towards it.

"Oh, no you don't," Riku said, running after him. Sora was slowed down from the attack and wasn't able to react quickly enough; Riku collided with the younger boy, and the two tumbled forward through the portal.

He felt darkness pressing in from all sides, choking him, but the two soon fell through into light once more. Riku looked around, surprised; they seemed to have barely moved.

"What the hell?" Riku muttered, getting to his feet. "Where did you take us?"

"We're a floor up," Sora said reluctantly. "I can't use darkness to go any higher though -- something's blocking it. We have to go the rest of the way on foot."

Riku frowned. He could sense it as well -- but it was no matter. He swung the Keyblade through the air. "Well, it doesn't matter. You're not going anywhere as long as I'm around!"

Sora chuckled. "You just don't quit, huh? I guess it's more entertaining with a bit of a challenge..." He pointed the dark blade at Riku, the duplicate good luck charm held tightly in his other hand. "I made a promise, and I plan on keeping it."

The two boys charged forward, their blades clashing against each other. Riku was driven by an even stronger desire to defeat his nemesis; why did Sora have Naminé's charm? That was special, it wasn't something there should be two of. How did the other boy get it? He furiously pounded away at Sora, but the younger boy kept pushing back his attacks.

"Give it up," Sora growled, flinging a dark orb at Riku.

Riku blocked it with the Keyblade. "You wish. I'm Marluxia and Naminé's friend, not you!" His Keyblade began to radiate darkness as he swung it at Sora. Sora managed to parry the attack with his own dark sword, but the darkness gave Riku strength; Sora's knees began to sink to the floor.

"Dammit," Sora muttered. "You're getting stronger, I can tell. Maybe you're not so afraid of the darkness..."

"If you're not, then I'm definitely not," Riku said with a smirk. He suddenly jumped back, pointing his Keyblade at Sora's chest. "Light, dark, I don't care. I'll conquer them all."

The beam of light pierced Sora's shoulder; he cried out in pain and fell to the ground. The star-shaped charm fell as well, skittering across the marble tiles until it came to rest at Riku's feet. He picked it up, inspecting it.

"Give that back!" Sora shouted angrily, holding his light-seared shoulder in pain.

Riku frowned. It really was identical to the charm that Naminé had given him -- but surely Naminé hadn't given Sora one as well. No matter what Sora said, Riku knew that the young boy had never been friends with them. Satisfied, Riku squeezed the charm tightly until it shattered, the pieces falling with a clatter to the floor.

"Enough lies. You're not fooling anyone, Sora."

Sora watched, horrified. "You... you smashed it. That was special!" He hastily got to his feet, swaying slightly from wooziness. "Fine. I don't care what you do! I'm going to get to Naminé and Marluxia first!" He vanished into darkness.

Riku sighed. Why didn't Sora just go home? He was making this so much more complicated than necessary. Either way, Riku wasn't giving up. He knew in his heart that Naminé and Marluxia _were_ his true friends. His entire childhood had revolved around them; Sora was making things up, or else he was extremely delusional.

The smashed pieces of the charm suddenly began to glow; they floated into the air slowly, reforming before Riku's eyes. There was a bright flash of light, and a blue world card suddenly appeared. Riku took it, and his face lit up with excitement when he saw what world it was.

His home, the Destiny Islands, adorned the front. He would settle this matter once and for all.

* * *

"Riku... even if you come for me -- what then?"

Axel looked down at the young girl. Silently, he walked over to her chair.

"You're all he's got left. If you don't stop this, no one will."

Naminé looked up at him, surprised at his statement. "But..." She shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. "It's too late now."

"Oh, I don't think you should give up just yet," Axel said calmly. He gave a slight smile. "By the way, Naminé. I don't see Marluxia around. Do you?"

Naminé's eyes widened, confused.

"Axel... what are you trying to say?"

Axel shrugged nonchalantly. "There's no one here to stop you. Do it right."

Naminé gasped. She began to stand, then hesitated, as if wondering if this was some kind of a trick. Axel merely nodded, smiling a little. Naminé took a deep breath, then ran for the white door at the far end of the room.

Axel watched her go, waiting until the door had clicked behind her. He then extended his hand, and a dark portal appeared. "Looks like you finally pulled through, Naminé. Only one piece of business left."

* * *

Zexion frowned, a finger pressed to his forehead. He sighed deeply.

"First Vexen, and now Lexaeus is gone as well... what's to become of the Organization?"

Axel appeared from the shadows.

"Who knows. Only one thing is certain -- Riku's strength is obvious. Marluxia will be unstoppable soon enough."

"I realize that," Zexion said irritably. "The darkness is a powerful tool... the Keyblade Master might be manageable by himself, but with that much extra power, I can't help but to worry."

"Darkness isn't unstoppable, though," Axel said calmly, brushing an imaginary speck from his sleeve. "It has a natural counter. Gee, if only we had someone with that power..."

"What, you mean Sora's light?" Zexion said, laughing. "Don't be ridiculous. His power is only enough to--"

"--To destroy Lexaeus," Axel said, frowning. "Don't let your own prejudices get in the way of common sense, Zexion. You know what needs to be done. Marluxia has his puppet... make one of your own. Don't forget that Sora's goals are essentially the same as yours."

Zexion frowned, considering this for a moment. Finally, he sighed.

"I suppose it's worth a try. Why do the dirty work myself?"

Axel chuckled. "Looks like we're finally on the same page! Don't let me down, Zexion."

Zexion nodded, vanishing into darkness. Axel chuckled as soon as he was out of sight. His chuckle escalated, until he was truly laughing.

"Now, _this_ should be good!" He grinned widely. "All the actors are in place. Now, Riku! Naminé! Sora! Zexion! Marluxia! Larxene! Replica! It's about time you gave me one hell of a show!"

* * *

Riku had to shield his eyes from the bright sun. The huge, blue sky expanded all around him, the sound of waves crashing against the shore filled his ears, and the salty air filled his lungs. Was he really home?

No, it was just an illusion. Wasn't it? Or did this world somehow follow a different set of rules? Memory or not, he would finally be seeing Naminé and Marluxia in person -- this was the moment he had been waiting for since he had _left_ the islands.

"Heeeeey!"

Riku turned, surprised. Three familiar figures were strolling down the beach towards him. While he hadn't been as close to these three as he was to Marluxia and Naminé, they were still his friends.

"Whassup, Riku?" the blonde boy said cheerfully, balancing a wooden sword on his shoulder.

The girl brown curls holding a jump rope giggled. "So, whatcha wanna do today?"

"Hey, guys," Riku said, surprisingly pleased to see the trio even if he hadn't thought of them in quite a while. "How's it going, uh..."

He frowned. Their names were just barely eluding him. He couldn't have forgotten something so important, could he?

The youngest boy frowned. "'Uh' what?"

The taller, tan boy chuckled. "We got food on our faces?"

The girl rolled her eyes, hands on her hips. "Please, Wakka -- only _you_ could be dumb enough to not notice food stuck to your face."

"Hey, whoa!" Wakka said, pretending to look hurt. "That's hittin' below the belt, ya?"

"I dunno, Wakka," the blonde boy said with a grin. "I think Selphie's on the mark."

"Aw, not you too, Tidus!"

"That's right," Riku said, nodding. He pointed them each out in turn. "You're Selphie, Wakka and Tidus, right?"

"Um, yeah," Tidus said, exchanging a confused glance with the other two.

"You hit your head?" Wakka said jokingly.

"No, I, uh," Riku gave a nervous laugh. "Just... reminding myself. In case I... forget."

"Someone's got his head in the clouds," Tidus laughed.

"I know," Selphie said brightly. She giggled. "You're thinking about _her_ again!"

"Oh, I get it," Tidus said with a smirk. "Yeah, he's a total zombie when she's on his mind."

Selphie winked. "I bet you want us to take a hike so you two can be alone, huh?"

Riku blushed -- that was exactly what had been going through his mind. He didn't want to be rude, but... well, it was Naminé. "Er... sure. If you don't mind."

"Alright, alright," Selphie said, grinning widely. "We'll disappear for awhile. Go get her, cowboy!"

Tidus smirked. "We'll try to be quiet while we _spy_ on you!"

Wakka punched Tidus on the shoulder. "Hey, Riku's serious. Give the man some room."

Tidus winced, but laughed all the same. "Just kidding."

"Oh, wait," Riku said suddenly. "Marluxia too... do you know if he's done with work at the farm yet?"

"I think so," Tidus said, thinking. "I think I saw him... over by the Paupu tree."

"Haven't seen Naminé though," Wakka said thoughtfully. "Her big bro will probably know where she is though, ya?"

"Thanks," Riku said, nodding. He could see the smaller island where the island's Paupu tree grew; Marluxia was bound to be there.

* * *

Sora emerged from yet another memory room, panting from the exertion of running non-stop. He suddenly realized that he had resurfaced in what seemed to be the first floor; a huge door stood behind him, presumably the main entrance to the castle. His face fell. He had made it to the surface at last... but surely Riku was far above him by this point. Who was he fooling in thinking that he could catch up? What was he supposed to do now?

A dark portal appeared, and a man stepped forth, a calm face partially hidden behind long, dark-grey bangs. He was wearing a black, hooded robe like all of the other members of the Organization; Sora quickly drew his sword.

"Calm yourself, Sora," Zexion said smoothly. He gave a small smile. "I commend you for coming so far. I've seen the way you wield the light, and I must say... I'm impressed."

Sora made no move to lower his weapon. "What do you want?"

Zexion chuckled. "Although you may not believe me, we're after much the same thing. Have you not wondered what your dear friend Riku has been doing? Where he's going?"

"Well, I know he was looking for his friend Naminé," Sora said, thinking. He frowned. "I don't remember her, but... if Riku does, I trust him."

Zexion shook his head. "That's where you're wrong, Lightweilder. There was never a Naminé on your islands. Riku's memories are tainted, his true memories replaced with lies."

Sora's eyes widened. "Tainted? But... that's impossible." He scowled, then slashed his sword through the air. "You're lying! This is some kind of trick!"

"No trick. Do you not wonder why Riku suddenly began forgetting some things, but remembering others? Did you not wonder why you can't remember someone who was allegedly such an important part of your childhood, but Riku could? Those memories were placed there, warping his mind so that he could become a puppet. Marluxia's puppet."

"Who's... Marluxia?"

"A traitor to the Organization," Zexion said simply. "He's doing this to tighten his hold on the Keyblade Master, hoping to be able to take over the Organization with his power. Thanks to the real Naminé, Riku remembers someone he never knew... and forgot someone who truly _did_ play that part in his life."

Sora's face fell. "You mean... Kairi? Have his memories of her really been replaced? But what about--"

"You? You've been replaced, too," Zexion said quietly. "That was the final piece in the puzzle; it seems Marluxia has made Riku believe that _he_ was his best friend on the islands."

"No way," Sora whispered. "But... I was just _with_ him! It couldn't have been more than a few hours ago; we were in Castle Oblivion together!"

"Naminé's power is great, and Marluxia has been abusing it." Zexion held out his hand; a dark portal appeared. "We want the same thing, Sora. I want the traitor destroyed, and you want your best friend back. I'm willing to offer you this helping hand... but just this once."

Sora was silent. He wasn't about to trust a member of the Organization, but... Zexion's story did make sense, every word of it. He didn't seem to be lying...

"Alright," Sora said hesitantly. "But... just for Riku. If what you say is true, he's forgotten a really special girl. Kairi deserves to be remembered."

Zexion smiled. "I knew you'd see reason." He gestured to the portal. "Don't fail me now, Lightweilder. I have doubts about your powers... but perhaps you will prove me wrong."

Sora chuckled. He extended an arm into the swirling darkness; it seemed safe enough.

"Don't worry. I will."

* * *

"Marluxia!" Riku said brightly, running across the wooden bridge towards the Paupu tree. His friend was standing in their usual spot, watching the ocean thoughtfully as he leaned on the handle of his long scythe. Hearing Riku, Marluxia turned to greet him.

"Hey, Riku," Marluxia said calmly. "How's it going?"

He looked exactly as Riku remembered. Long, pink hair fell about his shoulders; he was wearing a dark-green hooded jacket, shorts, and sandals. Riku couldn't help but to grin; for a moment, he forgot that he was talking to an illusion.

"Pretty good. It's great to see you!"

Marluxia gave him an odd smile. "Er, you too. Are you okay? We _did_ see each other this morning, you know."

"Right, right," Riku said, laughing nervously. Of course -- this was the Marluxia from his memories. He didn't bother saying anything about it out loud, lest Marluxia think he had gone insane. Still, it was great seeing his friend again, even if it was just a memory. So far, it was the closest thing he had.

"So, you wanna hang out later?" Marluxia asked, deciding to ignore Riku's odd behavior. "I think my sis was looking for you. Maybe she should have just waited until you came to find us."

"Well, where'd she go?" Riku said, anxious to see Naminé. "I've been --"

"Hey!" a voice shouted from behind them. Riku turned with excitement, expecting to see Naminé, but realized with shock that it was someone else entirely.

"Sora," Marluxia said bitterly. "What are you doing here?"

Sora looked a little uneasy. "What do you mean? We're friends, Marluxia... remember?"

"No, not really," Marluxia said indifferently. "You've always kept to yourself, haven't you? Why would Naminé and I be friends with an oddball like you? Just look at you... you're kind of a mess."

Riku stared at Sora, who looked crushed. His eyes widened as he realized what was going on. This wasn't the moody, harmless Sora from his memories; this was the real Sora, the one he had fought in Castle Oblivion, the one who thought he was friends with Marluxia and Naminé. Had he somehow followed Riku into his memories?

"I... I don't understand," Sora whispered. "But... I remember it all. I remember it! I made you and Naminé a promise --"

"Sora, that's what I was trying to tell you," Riku said with a sigh. He pulled the star-shaped charm from his pocket. "You didn't. That was _my _promise; I don't know why, or how, but your memories aren't true."

"Hey, you still have that charm my sister gave you," Marluxia said with a grin.

Sora looked between the two boys. His expression went from shock, to pain, to rage.

"No! You... you're trying to trick me somehow. How can my memories be fake? I remember it all!"

The dark aura that already surrounded the young boy began to thicken. Riku and Marluxia stepped back in shock.

"What... what _is_ that?" Marluxia said, horrified.

"Darkness," Riku said with a sigh. "It's taken over his heart." He watched as the darkness began to turn pitch-black, obscuring the boy from view. It began to grow and warp, until an enormous black figure stood towering above them. The ground began to tremble; Riku realized with horror that the island was beginning to fall apart.

"What do we do?" Marluxia said desperately. "We have to find Naminé!"

Riku nodded at Marluxia's scythe. "Do you think you can take care of this guy? I have to--"

"I know," Marluxia said, nodding. "You promised to protect her." He pointed a finger at Riku's chest. "But you'd better do it, Riku. If any harm comes to her..."

Riku grinned. It had been ages since he had heard Marluxia say that.

"I know. You can trust me!"

Taking a deep breath, Riku charged towards the main part of the island, desperately thinking of places where Naminé could be. He might have failed to protect her in the past... but this was one memory that he planned to change.

* * *

Riku panted from the effort of running. He had searched everywhere; so far, he hadn't seen any trace of Naminé. He was beginning to grow frantic; what if she had gotten hurt? Already, the sky had turned pitch black, and wind whipped through his silver hair. He needed to find her fast, but he was having trouble thinking of other places she could be. It was no secret that Naminé knew the island better than the rest of them.

Secret... of course. The secret place! There was a hole at the base of the biggest tree on the island; they played there when they were younger, but hadn't gone there much lately. Still, it was the only place he hadn't checked. He ran towards the small tunnel entrance beneath one of the tree roots and began to crawl through as quickly as his size would allow. The trembling of the ground made things difficult, and the tunnel had seemed a lot bigger when he was six...

Slowly but surely, he made it to the central chamber. Chalk drawings lined the walls; he had spent years dreaming of the day he could leave the islands. The destruction of his home wasn't exactly the way he had hoped to do so, but...

"Riku?" a timid voice said quietly. Riku looked up; his heart jumped into his throat. A blonde girl wearing a simple white dress and clutching a sketchbook tightly stood there, looking at him with relief.

"Naminé," Riku said breathlessly. "It's... it's really you. You're okay!"

"Riku, you came for me," Naminé said, smiling sadly.

The ground lurched; Naminé fell with a frightened gasp, but Riku caught her arm. The earthquakes grew worse; dust and pieces of rocks began to rain down on them.

"We've gotta get out of here," Riku said, having to shout over the noise of the wind howling through the tunnel. He tried leading Naminé towards it, but the tunnel acted as a funnel for the wind; the powerful gale force them backward, trapping them in the cave.

The ground gave an almighty lurch once more; with an earsplitting crack, the tree above them was ripped away, exposing them to the storm outside.

"Riku, Naminé!" Marluxia shouted. He was still busy fighting the huge Heartless with his scythe; Riku quickly ran to help, slashing through its center with his Keyblade. The Heartless vanished like smoke, leaving no trace of Sora.

"Thanks," Marluxia said, looking curiously at Riku's weapon. "When did you get that?"

"Long story," Riku said, panting. For the first time, he realized that they were standing on a single patch of ground, floating above a dark void. "Wh... what happened? Where are we?"

"It looks like our 'friend' Sora somehow managed to destroy the islands," Marluxia said bitterly. "I don't know what we're supposed to do now."

"Well, at least we're safe," Riku said, turning back to Naminé with a smile. "You have no idea what I had to get through to see you."

Naminé gave a sad smile. "I could say the same. But..." Her smile faltered. "I messed up. I really wanted to see you... but not like this."

"Like what? This isn't your fault, it's Sora's."

"That's not what I mean!" Naminé said desperately. "I was alone for so long. I couldn't bear it anymore... so I beckoned your heart to lead you here. And I'm so glad you found me. But your heart, I had to --"

"Naminé," Marluxia said quietly. "What are you talking about?"

Riku frowned. Something felt wrong. "No, Naminé... it's fine. I made you two a promise. That's why I came... you're not to blame for anything."

"Thank you," Naminé said with a small smile. She sighed. "Oh, Riku, forgive me... I'm not supposed to be in this picture."

"She's right," a voice suddenly said from behind him. Riku turned, and saw with shock that a transparent image of Naminé had appeared.

"N...Naminé?" he stammered. Why were there two Naminé's? Obviously, the one he had rescued from the secret place was the Naminé from his memories. Was the transparent Naminé the real one?

"That's not me," the transparent Naminé said sadly, pointing at the Naminé that Riku had saved. "That's not Marluxia, either. We're not in your heart. We're not in anyone's heart. We never have been."

"What... what are you talking about?" Riku said, bewildered. "We were best friends!" He pointed at the illusions of Naminé and Marluxia. "We all were! But I lost you... that's why I came to Castle Oblivion! So that I could redeem myself and find you two again!"

"Was it really us you came for?"

"Of course it was!" Riku said, although something about the statement felt wrong. "I've forgotten a lot in the castle, I know... but I never forgot you or Marluxia. Look, what about this? Don't you remember giving me this?"

He pulled the yellow charm from his pocket, showing it to the real Naminé. Behind him, the Naminé from his memories let out a gasp.

"You still have it!" she said happily. "My good luck charm!"

"I'm impressed," Marluxia said with a smile. "Maybe you do deserve my sister after all."

"No, Riku!" the real Naminé said desperately. "Don't believe them!"

Riku clutched his head, baffled. This was all giving him an enormous headache. The transparent Naminé was the real thing, he could feel it. Then why was she trying to convince him that they had never been friends?

"Think, Riku," Naminé said, pleading with him. "Think of the people who are most special to you. See that faint glimmer way in the back of your heart? That's a piece of your memory, Riku. Call out to it! No matter how far away the light gets, your heart's voice will always reach it."

Riku shook his head. He waved the charm in front of her once more, then turned to the illusions of his two friends. "But I _know_ who my best friends are! It's you two... Naminé, and Ma--"

There was an explosion of light. Riku felt his hand radiating warmth unlike ever before; looking down, he watched as Naminé's yellow star charm transformed. The charm that was so familiar to him slowly faded away, replaced by one made of five seashells. Riku frowned down at it. His mind was suddenly assaulted -- it became filled with an image of him playing on the beach with a red-haired girl, and a boy with spiky brown hair. Just as quickly, the thought was gone.

"Wha... what just happened?" Riku mumbled, clutching his head. He stared down at the seashell charm in his hand; Naminé's charm was nowhere to be found. "Who was that girl? I don't remember her at all, and I'm sure I've never met her before, but... she felt familiar. And so did... Sora..."

He turned to ask Naminé about it, but saw with shock that she was gone. The illusions of Naminé and Marluxia had vanished as well, replaced by a glowing door frame that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Naminé... where did you go?" he whispered. He felt her just ahead -- were they about to truly reunite? But while thoughts of his two best friends filled his head, he couldn't help but to wonder about the flash of memory he had experienced. He hadn't been friends with anyone else on the islands. His memories couldn't lie. Right?

Why, then, did he suddenly feel like he didn't know himself at all?


	13. 13F: Truth ::Castle Oblivion

Riku emerged into the now-familiar halls of Castle Oblivion. As he had expected, the real Naminé was standing there in the flesh.

"Naminé!" he exclaimed, running up to her and clasping her hands. His instinct was to be overjoyed, but the flash of memory weighed heavily on his mind. Something felt wrong here. He shook his head slowly. "It's not you... is it? The person who's most dear in my heart..."

Naminé shook her head sadly. "No. The girl you care about... the one who was always with you... it's not me. It's her."

"But who is she?" Riku mumbled. He shook his head. There had to be some mistake. "I don't remember her at all, not even her name. How could I forget someone who's as important as you say?"

Naminé's eyes began to fill with tears. "It's because I went into your memories and --"

"Naminé, you didn't tell me Riku was here already," a familiar voice said calmly. Riku turned, wide-eyed.

"M...Marluxia!" His friend looked exactly as he remembered him, except that he was wearing one of the black hooded robes of the Organization. Riku ran up to him in excitement.

"I'm impressed that you made it so far," Marluxia said with a small smile. "I knew that you could do it."

"Thanks," Riku said, his face lighting up at Marluxia's praise. He turned to Naminé, expecting her to look happy, but she was staring at Marluxia with what looked like fear. Riku frowned -- that couldn't be right. Why would she be afraid of her own brother? They had always gotten along great on the islands.

"How would you like to join the Organization?" Marluxia continued. He gestured towards the Keyblade Riku was still holding. "We could use your talents... and on a more personal level, Naminé and I would be happy to have you."

"Of course I'll help you guys," Riku said. He hesitated slightly, the image of the red-haired girl still on his mind. He glanced at Naminé; she looked like she was trying to tell him something with her eyes. Finally, Riku turned back to Marluxia. "There's just... one thing. I sort of remember something about... two other people on the islands. A girl with red hair, and Sora... do you remember me being friends with them?"

Marluxia's kind expression was replaced with anger for just a moment -- but just as quickly, it vanished.

"Is that so?" he said quietly, glancing at Namine, who meekly stepped away from him. "Well, I think I know what the problem is. It's Sora... he's trying to warp your mind with his dark powers."

"Oh," Riku said quietly. That _did _make sense. "But... I destroyed Sora in the last world I was in. The real one too, not just an illusion. How could he be effecting my mind now?"

Marluxia frowned. "I can't claim to know how his evil works... but Sora was a twisted boy. Even you saw how his memories were screwed up; he thought _he_ was our friend instead of you. Best to put thoughts like that out of your mind." He laughed. "I mean, really! Our entire childhood was spent together! You remember, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Riku said with a smile.

"No, Riku, don't listen to--"

"Naminé!" Marluxia snapped. He paused, composing himself. "We need to make Riku feel at home, so stop making him worry about things that aren't true."

Riku's eyes narrowed as he watched Naminé silence herself fearfully. Something was wrong. Whether or not the flash of memory was true, or if the changed good-luck charm was real, this didn't seem like the Marluxia he knew.

"Don't talk to Naminé that way," Riku muttered.

"I... I'm sorry," Marluxia said quietly. He shot Naminé a glare, then smiled at Riku. "Just, er... a sibling spat. You know."

"Not really, no," Riku said, growing more frustrated. "You and Naminé never used to fight. Not that I remember, anyway." Naminé looked relieved; could she be right after all? Could his memories be flawed?

A dark portal suddenly opened on the far side of the room. The three turned, and were all surprised when Sora stepped out.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed, his face lighting up when he saw his friend. "I finally caught up to you! I'm so happy you're okay!"

"Sora!" Riku shouted, shocked. The mere sight of his nemesis was enough to fill him with anger. "But you... you turned into a Heartless! I destroyed you!"

Sora's eyes widened in surprise. He took a step back nervously. "Riku, what are you talking about? We're... friends."

Riku's eyes narrowed with suspicicion. He had been fighting Sora throughout the entire Castle, but something seemed wrong. Normally, Sora was the one to try to fight him. Besides that, there was no dark aura, no wicked yellow eyes...

"It seems you didn't manage to destroy our enemy after all," Marluxia said, glaring at Sora. "I'll leave him to you, Riku. Eliminate him, and you'll secure your place within my Organization. Don't fail me, friend. You have a promise to keep, after all." Without another word, he vanished into darkness.

"I... I'm so confused," Riku mumbled, clutching his head. He looked up at Sora, who was staring at him anxiously. Riku clutched the Keyblade tightly. Sora could be a friend, or an enemy... but he _had_ been the person fighting him throughout the entire castle, not Marluxia or the Organization.

"All I know is what's in my heart," he said quietly. He pointed the Keyblade at Sora. "My memories can't just lie! And my heart's telling me that... _you_ have something to do with all of this!"

Sora's eyes widened as Riku charged at him -- he just barely managed to block the Keyblade with his sword.

* * *

"Larxene," Marluxia said angrily, materializing before the woman. "How did Naminé escape? And how did Sora catch up so quickly?"

"It's Axel," she said bitterly, peering down at the crystal ball and watching Riku and Sora fight. "He let out Naminé... and he convinced Zexion to send Sora up here to stop us. He double crossed us."

"Damn it all," Marluxia muttered. "But he destroyed Vexen for us! Now Zexion knows what's going on as well... he'll tell Xemnas if we don't act fast."

Larxene looked up from the globe, peering at Marluxia with frustration. "What should we do?"

"Go intervene. It's only a matter of time before Riku sees through the charade, with both Naminé and Sora together. Maybe in his confusion, you can actually destroy him." He crossed to the door. "Axel is someone we'll have to deal with later -- he'll probably come directly for me."

"Zexion won't," Larxene said, rolling her eyes. "He doesn't like to get his hands dirty. If anything, he'll go straight to the top, and then we'll have the whole Organization coming for us."

"Precisely. I'll take care of Zexion while you're dealing with the Keyblade master." He fixed the girl with a steady glare. "Do _not_ let me down again, Larxene."

Larxene shot him a dirty look. "They caught me by surprise last time! You do know who you're talking to, don't you Marly?" Without another word, she vanished into the darkness.

Marluxia smirked. "Overconfidence doesn't become you, Larxene."

* * *

"Riku, cut it out!" Sora shouted. He forced him back; his sword gleamed with light. "I don't want to fight you!"

"Bullshit!" Riku shouted, shooting a dark orb at Sora. "You sure wanted to fight me before!"

"That wasn't me," Sora said angrily. "I know who you're talking about, and it wasn't me! It was some kind of a dark copy of me. Please believe me, Riku! I know you remember me!"

"Oh, I remember you, alright," Riku hissed. All of his confusion, all of his frustration was now being vented on the boy standing before him. He didn't care if logic told him that this Sora was worlds different from the one he remembered. Right now, he really just wanted to destroy _something_, if only to make the world make sense again. "I remember how you destroyed our home, how you tried to come between me and my friends..."

With a mighty swing, Riku knocked Sora's sword from his hands. The glowing blade skittered across the marble floor. Sora nervously backed against the wall. His mind raced, trying to think of some way, _any_ way, to remind him of what really mattered in his life.

"It's time to end this," Riku muttered, pointing the Keyblade at his chest.

Sora laughed nervously. "Come on, Riku. Don't tell me you're giving up already!"

"Please!" Riku laughed, the response automatic. "You're dreaming if you think you can beat me, Sora!" He gasped, a hand pressed to his lips. The words had come on their own, escaping from someplace deep withing his heart. "What? I don't... understand..."

"Riku, he's telling the truth," Naminé said quietly. "Sora is the friend you remember. The people you felt when you held the good luck charm... those are your true friends."

Riku stared at Sora, wide-eyed, and slowly lowered his Keyblade.

"Are you... really my friend?" Riku said uneasily.

Sora nodded, looking relieved. "Yeah. Do you remember now?"

"Not really," Riku admitted. "But... it feels like you're right. And Naminé says so too." He laughed. "It's weird. My memories make me want to hate you...but my heart doesn't." He paused. "I don't get it though. Who was the other Sora? How can there be two of the same person running around?"

"I can answer that," a voice said. A dark portal appeared, and Larxene stepped forth. She smirked. "It's a funny story, to be honest. As you might have guessed, the other Sora never really existed."

Riku hesitated, then drew his Keyblade. He wasn't sure who he could trust anymore -- but Larxene _had_ been one of the first people to fight him. Better safe than sorry.

"What are you talking about?"

"You want me to tell you?" Larxene put a finger to her lips thoughtfully. "Gee, I don't know... I just _hate_ spoilers."

Riku scowled, slashing the Keyblade through the air. "Stop playing games with me! Just tell me what's going on!"

"All right, have it your way. It'll kill you to hear this..." Larxene grinned. "But I can live with that. You see, the Sora that you destroyed in your memories? That thing was a puppet that Vexen made. Nothing more than a toy." She chuckled. "It's laughable, really. It called you a fake, but _it_ was the fabrication all along."

Sora nodded. "I told you, Riku. I fought the fake before... but I didn't know what was going on. He thought _he_ was the real thing."

"It was only finished recently," Larxene said, nodding. "And without any past, how could it remember anything? Its memories with Naminé were planted, not real. See, the real Sora was in the castle the whole time -- you both fought me together. We couldn't have that, so we turned you against Sora by reversing your memories to think that he was your enemy. Then, we put those same reversed memories inside of the fake Sora replica. All this time it's been picking fights with you over bogus memories." She turned to Naminé, grinning wickedly. "Isn't that right, Naminé? Behind that cute little face you do some awful things."

"Naminé, is that true?" Riku said quietly. Marluxia had told him that the fake Sora was the one screwing with his memories, but... was it really Naminé who held that power? Naminé couldn't meet his eyes. He shook his head, unwilling to believe that the kind, sweet girl from his memories would do anything like that. "No, that... that can't be true."

Larxene rolled her eyes. "You are so _stupid_. Don't you get it? Messing with people's memories is about all she's good at. She steps into people's hearts and rearranges their memory. If she wants, she can even draw new memories of things that never happened. The girl you've been dying to protect... is a manipulative witch who shackles people's hearts with phony memories!"

"Then, everything I remember," Riku mumbled. "About her and Marluxia being my friends, and about Sora destroying the islands..."

"Lies, lies," Larxene said calmly, brushing her hand through the air as if brushing away the fabricated memories. "All lies! An illusion that Naminé made. Binding you in your own reversed memories was central to our trap. It makes me tingle to think how easily you were duped. This was our chance to make the Keyblade master our puppet! We nearly had you... but that jerk Axel used Naminé to wreck anything! He even got Zexion to bring the real Sora up here. He betrayed us!"

Riku glared at her, readying the Keyblade. "You're going to pay for all of this." Sora ran to his side, holding his sword tightly. Even if Riku didn't remember it, having Sora fight by his side felt incredibly familiar -- that was enough to make Riku feel more certain that Larxene was bad news.

Larxene smirked. With a crackle of electricity, she summoned her throwing knives again, and prepared to charge. Before she could, however, Naminé ran in front of her, shielding Riku and Sora from harm.

"Don't!" she cried, attempting to sound brave but failing.

Even Larxene looked surprised. "Excuse me? It's a little late to grow a conscience, witch. Last I checked, you're the one who got them into this mess."

Naminé's confidence faltered. "I know, but--"

"I should tell you that I am in an _extremely_ foul mood," Larxene said bitterly. "Thanks to you, all our plans are toast!" She swung her hand at Naminé; with a loud smack, the little girl was sent painfully to the floor.

"Naminé!" Riku shouted furiously. Even Sora winced.

"What?" Larxene said, raising an eyebrow. "Do I detect _distress_? You don't even know her!"

"Maybe not," Riku said, looking at Naminé uneasily. As much as he was upset about her changing his memories... he just couldn't be truly upset with her. "But... I still care about her. And I made a promise to keep her safe. Maybe the promise never happened, and I know that, but... this still feels like the right thing to do."

"What an idiot!" Larxene said, staring at him with disbelief. "There _is_ no promise, there never was! _You are delusional_. Must you insist on playing the hero?" She sighed, then readied her throwing knives. "Oh, whatever. It's your funeral. Nighty-night, you sham!"

Giving an angry shout, she tossed the knives down at the two boys -- but they were quickly blocked by a wall of light that appeared in midair. Riku turned, surprised, and saw Sora grinning at him. The power of light certainly wasn't something that the dark, brooding Sora from his memories would have such mastery over. Maybe this guy _was_ the real thing. He tried to remember what had happened when he battled Larxene previously -- hadn't she said that he and Sora had fought her together? -- but it was all a blur. What did it mean? Could he seriously have forgotten something that had happened mere hours ago?

Larxene recovered her weapons quickly, then ran forward. Her knives clashed with Riku's Keyblade in a shower of crackling static sparks.

* * *

Zexion paced the dark corridors, deep in thought. He flipped through the pages of his lexicon idly.

"I can't just rely on that boy to save the day... Marluxia's hold on Riku is too strong." He sighed. "Should I go to the superior? I'd hate to bother him with such a paltry matter, but two of our agents have already fallen..."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Marluxia said quietly, stepping out from the shadows. He summoned his scythe in a flurry of rose petals. "You've interfered enough already."

"You!" Zexion said with a scowl. "Axel was right. Did you really think that you could take down the Organization, number XI? A little key isn't about to help you."

"Nor will your little lightbulb," Marluxia said with a smirk. "There's a reason the Keyblade chose one over the other, you know. Did you _really_ expect Sora to take down my puppet?"

"Hardly," Zexion said, shrugging. "If anything, I thought he may slow you down a bit. But when Xemnas hears of your betrayal --"

He stopped midsentence with a startled gasp as the rose-tinted blade flew inches past his face. Marluxia was glaring at him. "Xemnas won't hear a thing, at least not until I send Riku storming into his beloved citadel. I'm not about to let _you_ of all people stop me."

Zexion smirked. He held out his hand; the thick book floated out in front of him, facing Marluxia. "Is that so? Let's see what you've got, then." The book flew open, the pages flipping furiously as if caught in a powerful wind. Marluxia prepared to charge, but stopped as the dark room disappeared -- he suddenly found himself standing in the middle of a wide, sunny corn field.

"Wh...where...?" Marluxia said, eyes narrowed.

"Alumiar!" a voice called. Marluxia turned, then gasped in shock. Could that really be... his sister?

"Alumiar," the girl repeated, looking up with a bright smile. "Are you done with chores yet? Papa says it's time to come in!"

"I... I..." Marluxia stammered for a moment, then remembered himself. What was he doing? He was in the middle of Castle Oblivion, not his old homeworld. Zexion was a master of illusion -- and now he was trying to give him a taste of his own medicine. But he wasn't about to become a slave to his memories... he wasn't Riku...

He looked down at the image of his sister coldly; the little girl looked at him with curiosity.

"Alumiar, what's... what's wrong?" the girl said quietly. Her eyes grew concerned.

"Nice try," Marluxia said with a grin. With a mighty shout, he reared back, then slashed through his sister's torso.

The girl screamed, and the field flickered. Within moments, Marluxia found himself back in Castle Oblivion, and Zexion was kneeling on the floor before him.

"Im... Impossible!" the man muttered, clutching his chest in pain.

"Don't try to pull that with me," Marluxia said furiously. "I left that life behind when I abandoned my heart. I won't let memories stop me from getting what I want. Riku is the puppet... not me."

"I see," Zexion said, panting. "It seems I've underestimated you."

"You could have joined me," Marluxia said calmly, pointing his scythe at Zexion's chest. "But I'd say it's a bit late for that." He raised the weapon.

"No..." Zexion said, eyes wide as he realized what was coming. He tried to back up, but his injuries made it difficult; he fell back on the floor. "Stop!"

The blade fell with a sickening thwack.

* * *

"Augh!" Sora hissed, one of Larxene's knives clipping his arm. The electric burns cauterized the cut instantly, but left his entire arm numb. Riku glanced his way, but continued his charge towards Larxene.

"Too slow!" the girl said gleefully, jumping away as Riku's swing fell short. She tossed another one of her throwing knives, but Riku knocked it away with the Keyblade. Sora shook his arm, trying to get feeling back, then held out his hand. Larxene was distracted by Riku; she didn't see the ball of light flying at her until it hit her square in the chest.

"Damn you!" she shouted, stumbling backwards. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I had a little help," Sora said, grinning as he slashed his glowing blade through the air. "But I couldn't let Riku one-up me with all his darkness crap."

"You're even more of a brat now," Larxene said, leering. She suddenly dashed towards him, jabbing out at him with lightning speed; Sora was barely able to avoid her.

"Hang on," Riku muttered, pointing his Keyblade at Larxene's back. The tip of the Keyblade began to shine brilliantly; flecks of darkness swirled around the light, mixing together and empowering it. Sora saw what he was doing.

"What's wrong?" he said mockingly, trying to distract her. "Not quick enough for--"

He yelped as Larxene's suddenly backhanded him, his face stinging and red from the slap. She loomed over him menacingly.

"I'm so sick and tired of you. Just disappear already!" She held up her hand; it began to crackle as it gained power. "You're annoying, you're pathetic, you're weak! Together you might think you're hot-shots, but apart you're nothing!"

"Maybe you're right," Sora said, trying to back up. "But guess what Larxene?"

"We _are_ together," Riku said quietly. He might not remember this Sora, the Sora that was his best friend. But no matter what his memories said, he could feel it in his heart -- together they were an unstoppable team, and always had been. That feeling empowered him, making his Keyblade itself glow with darkness and light, working together in unison.

Larxene turned quickly at Riku's voice, but she was too late. Sora dived to the side, barely making it away as a deluge of white, black, and grey swept forward, engulfing the girl. She let loose a blood-curdling scream. When the room cleared, Larxene was visible, her robe tattered, her form beginning to fade.

"No... Nooooo!! I refuse to lose to a bunch of losers!" she hissed, clutching her chest in obvious pain. She looked down at herself in horror. "I... I'm fading?! NO...this isn't...the way I..." She reached out to Riku desperately, murder in her eyes. "I won't..._ALLOW_..."

Her voice cut short as she vanished, her form ripping apart into tiny fragments of darkness and light. Within moments she was gone.

"We finally did it," Sora said, turning to Riku and grinning. "Did that jog your memory any?"

"Sort of," Riku said, smiling reluctantly. "I still don't remember anything but dark, moody Sora, but... you're not him. And I think... my heart remembers you."

"So, you're Naminé, right?" Sora said, turning to the blonde girl who had been taking refuge from the fight in a corner of the room. "I'm Sora, but... I guess you know that already."

"Yes," Naminé said, smiling sadly. "We've never actually met, but... I know plenty about you from Riku's heart."

"So, what exactly's going on?" Riku asked, folding his arms. He wanted to be angry at Naminé, but... he just couldn't. "Is everything that Larxene said true?"

"It is," Naminé said quietly. "I'm so sorry, Riku, but... it's all true. I took the people and memories in your heart... and little by little replaced them with false memories that I made."

"So, the promise I made to you and Marluxia to keep you safe..."

"It was a lie. You never promised me anything." She turned to Sora. "Me being on the islands... that was a lie, too. That's why Sora didn't remember me at all. This is our first meeting. I was never your friend, Riku."

Riku's face fell. "So, you were never... anything _more_ than a friend, either..."

Naminé shook her head. "I'm sorry. In your true memories, I was never there."

"So... is that why I lost my memories at first too?" Sora asked, frowning. "But why did I get them back after I got sent to the basement?"

"I only removed your memories so that you couldn't remind Riku of the truth," Naminé said apologetically. "But I didn't change them as much as Riku's memories. Once Larxene and Marluxia moved you to the basement, I was able to go back in secret and slowly put your memories back to normal."

"What about my memories?" Riku asked. "You said mine were the most changed...can I ever get them back?"

"Not right away. If we go to the thirteenth floor I can fix everything. But Marluxia will try to stop us. He's the one who ordered me to do all of this."

Riku shook his head in disbelief. In his mind, Marluxia was his best friend... could he really be the villain Naminé made him out to be? But he _had_ been mean to her... Riku had seen it himself. All signs pointed to his memories being fake, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

"He said he'd keep me locked away in the castle forever if I didn't obey," Naminé continued. She was starting to tremble; her eyes filled with tears. "I've been alone for so long. I'm... I'm so sorry."

"Stop it," Riku said, the sight of Naminé's tears nearly unbearable. "Please... don't cry."

"I know," Naminé said quietly. She gave a sad smile. "I don't have the right."

"No!" Riku said, shaking his head, the very statement making him angry. "That's not what I mean. You might have reversed my memories, and I'm not happy about that, but... you're Naminé." He gently brushed a tear from her cheek. "I know in my head that I don't know you, but... the memories still feel right. I promised to protect you, at least in my memories. So don't be sad. It hurts me." He laughed, brushing a hand through his silver hair; he felt stupid for saying it. "The memories might be fake, but the feelings aren't. At least until I get my true memories back... be happy. For me."

Naminé looked shocked. Her face was flushed, and she looked down at her feet meekly. "R...Riku..."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Gimme a break, Riku. Could you be any sappier?"

Riku turned red. "W...what?"

"I guess you forgot how you act around girls," Sora said with a grin. "Good thing I'm around to remind you!"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Oh, I feel so lucky. Naminé, are you sure you can't wipe _his_ memories? It might do him some good." Naminé giggled, and Riku's face brightened. "There, see? I remember you being happy. Even if the memories are fake, I like seeing you smile. It's stupid, I know... but my feelings feel real."

Naminé smiled. "You're sweet, Riku."

Riku beamed at her, then turned towards the door leading deeper into the castle. "Well, I guess let's get going. I still can't believe Marluxia is the cause of all this..."

"Just remember -- _we're_ best friends, not that poser," Sora said, smiling. "So don't get too upset over it."

"I know," Riku admitted. "It just... feels weird. Like I said, I know in my head that he's my enemy, but... he feels like my friend. Just like you do. It's almost the same feeling."

"Your heart is mixing up the feelings," Naminé said quietly. "What you feel for Marluxia is actually your friendship with Sora. I didn't get rid of your memories: I reversed them, putting a new face on an old friend. But at the root of your fake memories is the truth." Her face fell slightly. "It's the same with the girl who gave you that good luck charm. Your feelings for me... they're actually of her."

Riku shook his head. "But I still don't remember..."

"Really?" Sora said, cocking his head. "Not at all? Come on, you know, it's K-"

"No, Sora!" Naminé said quickly. "He needs to remember on his own. It won't be the same otherwise. It might take longer... but if the name comes to him without any help, we'll know that his true memories are back."

"That makes sense," Riku admitted. He wanted to know the truth, but he also didn't want it to be handed to him effortlessly. It wouldn't feel right. Sighing, he summoned his Keyblade in a flash of light. "Well, let's get going. If Marluxia is really behind all of this, I'm going to make him pay."

"You should probably stay here, Naminé," Sora said. "It might be dangerous ahead, especially if Marluxia's mad that you helped us."

Riku nodded. "Yeah. I don't want you hurt. We'll come get you at the end."

"Okay. Be careful, Riku."

Sora pulled open the door. Beyond was just a long, white corridor. Riku began to follow, but turned and glanced over his shoulder at Naminé once more.

"I'll be okay, Naminé," Riku said with a smile. "Promise."

* * *

The two had been walking through the castle for several minutes. Heartless appeared every now and then, but for the most part the white corridors were deserted. Sora walked ahead, then paused when he realized that Riku wasn't following him. "Riku?" Sora said, turning around to look at the older boy. "What's the matter? Aren't you coming?" They hadn't been walking through the heart of the castle for very long; he wasn't tired already, was he?

Instead, Riku was staring down at the seashell charm in his hand, a look of intense concentration on his face. Finally, he sighed. "Who gave me this? Why can't I remember?"

"You don't remember at all?" Sora said with a sigh. How could Riku have forgotten all of the sunny afternoons spent with him and Kairi? They'd lived out their entire childhoods together. How could his memories just get replaced?

"No," Riku said, his frustration obvious. "I don't remember anything but Naminé and Marluxia."

"Not even me?" Sora said quietly.

Riku gave him a pained look. "Well... no. Not anything but the dark Sora replica, anyway. It's... nothing personal... but Naminé's powers are really strong, I guess. That's why Marluxia used her."

"I know. But you know the real me now, right? Even if you don't remember me before." Sora grinned. "So let's make a promise! No matter what happens -- even if we end up far apart or forget each other again... whatever happens, we're friends." He held out his hand, palm down.

Riku smirked. "And you said I'm the sappy one? Give me a break." Regardless, he placed his hand on Sora's. "I promise."

* * *

"You're a fool among fools to show your face here, traitor!" Marluxia said furiously, slashing his scythe through the air.

Axel cocked his head innocently. "Traitor? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why did you let her go? And you even told Zexion!" He spat on the floor. "You and your cursed meddling! Riku was ours! The Keyblade Master could have been our slave!"

"Right, your big plan," Axel said, face brightening. "You use Naminé to rewrite Riku's memory piece by piece. He becomes your puppet. Then, using Naminé and Riku, you and Larxene overthrow the Organization. Did I get it right?" He smirked. "'Cause that would make _YOU_ the traitor, Marluxia. Not me."

Marluxia's eyes widened. "But you eliminated Vexen!"

Axel shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I did. And you killed Zexion, if we're pointing fingers. So what? All I did was weed the garden. And I had to be sure you two trusted me."

"I see... a double agent," Marluxia muttered. "You've been investigating our conspiracy from the start."

"Moving on," Axel said, grinning. "I believe you ordered me to 'rid us of our traitors.' I always follow orders, Marluxia." In a flurry of flames, Axel summoned his dual chakrams. "Larxene paid the price for disloyalty. You're next, Marluxia!"

He dashed forward, slashing at Marluxia with the razor-sharp discs, but Marluxia deftly dodged his blows. Axel threw his chakrams at the man, but Marluxia managed to slam his scythe into the floor just in time -- the wheel-like weapons grinded against the shaft furiously before soaring back into Axel's waiting hands.

"In the name of the Organization you betrayed, I will annihilate you!" Axel shouted.

Marluxia smirked, then pointed his scythe at the redhead. "That line's not you."

Axel hesitated, then lowered his weapons and shrugged. "Well, I had to try it _once_, you know."

Marluxia suddenly dashed forward, swinging his scythe at Axel in a long arc, but Axel nimbly leapt over it. He swung his scythe, a pink and black crescent of energy flying forward; Axel managed to block it with a grunt. He lifted his chakrams once more, preparing to attack.

Marluxia smirked. "Go ahead, then -- strike!" He waved his hand; in a swirl of glowing rose petals, Naminé appeared before him, looking terrified.

Axel's eyes narrowed, but he didn't relax his battle stance. "Using your 'little sister' as a shield? That's low, but it won't do you any good I'm afraid. Farewell, Marluxia!"

"Oh, I think not," Marluxia said with a grin. He suddenly looked over Axel's shoulder. "Are you listening, Riku?"

Axel glanced behind him; Riku and Sora had just entered the room. He groaned, realizing what game Marluxia was playing.

"Axel says he's willing to harm Naminé just to get at me. You won't let that happen, will you?"

Riku glanced from Axel to Naminé. How had Marluxia gotten a hold of Naminé? He summoned his Keyblade angrily.

Axel sighed. "Oh, come on Riku. You're Marluxia's puppet already?"

"No way! After I finish you, he's next!"

"W... wait a second," Sora said suddenly, remembering how Zexion had helped him to stop Marluxia. "Maybe Axel is on our side. Zexion was... he sent me to you so that we could fight Marluxia together."

"Are you kidding me?" Riku said, shooting Sora a furious look. "Whose side are you on? He's going to attack Naminé!"

"Says who?" Axel interjected with a smirk. "Marluxia? Cause we all know he's perfectly trustworthy."

Riku opened his mouth to argue, but faltered. Was he really being too hasty?

"Damn you all," Marluxia muttered. "Riku, who are you going to believe? Sora, who destroyed our home? Axel, who killed Vexen? Or me, your best friend?"

Riku shook his head. He pointed at Naminé, who was positively shaking with terror. "You're no friend of mine. All the signs point to you being a dirty liar. The Marluxia in my memories wouldn't hide behind Naminé like a coward. You disgust me."

"If you wanna fake a story like that, you have to follow through," Axel said, grinning. "And you're not acting like a very good big brother, Marluxia."

"Fine," Marluxia said scowling. "I admit it -- it's all a lie. But you should know that you cannot win as long as she is in my hands." His grip on Naminé's shoulder tightened; she yelped in pain. "Naminé... erase Riku's memory!"

Naminé gasped. "But... if I do that..."

"Yes. If you uproot the memories you planted... then Riku's heart will collapse and all his memories will be torn asunder."

"His heart will... collapse?" Sora said, horrified.

"I'd prefer the Keyblade Master unmarred," Marluxia admitted. "But even a riven heart can be rebuilt with time. Riku will yet be my slave. Do it, Naminé! Obliterate his memory!"

"No," Naminé said quietly. She pulled away from his grasp, looking up at him with fearful defiance. "Riku forgave me even though I decieved him. I could never break his heart! I don't care what you do to me. I won't hurt Riku!"

Marluxia looked down at her in disbelief. He raised his scythe in the air. "Then you'll pay the price --"

"Do what he says, Naminé!" Riku shouted. "I don't care! Erase my memory!"

"What?" Sora said, turning to his friend. "Riku, are you crazy?"

"What am I going to do with myself if I don't have you?" Riku said desperately. He threw his arms wide open, exposing his chest. "Do it, Naminé! It's not worth risking your life over! Even if you erase my memories, I'll still feel you in my heart, just like with Sora... and I'll still have our promise. I don't need memories to keep protecting you!"

"Yeah," Sora said, brandishing his sword and glaring at Marluxia. "Even if Riku forgets, I won't! I'll take you down myself!"

Axel smirked, twirling one of his chakrams around his finger. "I'm not sure if I appreciate all the melodrama floating around, but I will too. No reason I can't have a little fun."

"Ignorant fool!" Marluxia said, pointing his scythe at Riku's chest. "If Naminé destroys your memory, you'll be naught but a lifeless shell. Your heart will be unable to feel, to care! Just like that pathetic imitation of Sora."

"Or like you, Marluxia," Axel said quietly. He pointed his chakrams at Marluxia. "You bit off more than you could chew with this little endeavor. Larxene is gone -- it's just you against me, Riku, and Sora. Even if you manage to defeat all three of us, you'll have the rest of the Organization coming for you once they catch wind of your plans. Are you sure you want to go through with this, number XI?"

Marluxia's confident stance faltered for a moment, but he quickly recovered. His grip on Naminé tightened painfully. "So long as I have the witch under my power, I'll be able to exert control over any being with a heart. I could build an army... but if I get my Keyblade Master, I won't have to." He smiled wickedly at Riku, then looked down at Naminé.

"You heard your hero, Naminé. He says to destroy his heart -- you had best do as he says."

"No," Naminé said, shaking her head more firmly. She looked braver than ever before. "Riku is willing to put his life on the line... all for someone he's never met. I won't hurt him, I refuse."

Marluxia scowled in frustration. His plans were falling to pieces before his eyes. He raised his scythe once more, fire in his eyes. "Then you will join him in oblivion--"

His words caught in his throat as Axel's flaming chakrams flew into his chest, caught off-guard in his distraction. Naminé quickly seized the opportunity, running forward and taking refuge behind her three protectors. Marluxia cursed loudly, clutching his chest.

"Damn all of you!" he shouted furiously. "You will all pay! You cannot defeat me!"

He lifted a gloved hand in the air; the room began to shake as a thousand glowing rose petals swirled around them in a furious tempest. Thorns surrounded the walls; Sora and Riku exchanged glances nervously.

"Don't sweat this," Axel muttered. He tossed his chakrams in a wide arc; flames trailed behind them like flickering snakes. The rose petals shrivelled as the very walls became engulfed in the pyre, but the thorns stayed as steady as stone. The only difference was that the room was now surrounded by a layer of flaming thorns.

"That didn't really help," Riku said with a sigh, and Axel chuckled.

"Well... at least the petals are gone, yeah? Wouldn't want you boys to be de-flowered or anything."

"Die!" Marluxia shouted, sweeping his scythe at them. Riku and Axel just barely managed to leap over it; Sora stepped back too slowly and got a deep cut in the center of his chest.

"D...damn," he said, clutching his chest. Blood began to seep through his shirt, but as far as he could tell the cut wasn't serious. His torn shirt, however, was ruined.

"You'll pay for that," Riku shouted, running forward. He nimbly dodged Marluxia's next attack, then smashed the Keyblade into the man's side. Marluxia hissed in pain, then slammed the shaft of his scythe into the back of Riku's head. He stumbled backwards, dazed. Marluxia prepared a more deadly attack, but his blow fell short when Axel's chakrams flew at him, knocking him off-balance. Just as quickly, Sora recovered, charging forward with his sword of light in hand. Marluxia moved out of the way as quickly as possible, but the glowing blade still managed to slice through the sleeve of his black robe.

"Augh!" Marluxia growled, clutching his arm. Axel suddenly leapt forward, lashing out at Marluxia. Several of his attacks landed; Marluxia stumbled further backward, coming dangerously close to the fiery briar wall behind him. Riku shot a beam of darkness from the tip of his Keyblade; Marluxia blocked it with his scythe, but just barely. He was obviously beginning to falter when faced with the three fighters before him.

"Naminé might have been your ace in the hole, but it looks like your plans have fallen apart," Axel said quietly, stepping closer to the pink-haired man. Marluxia backed away fearfully.

"Get away from me. I deserve to be in power. I deserve to be at the top! You could have helped me!"

"Nah... rooting for the underdog? That's not my style." Axel grinned, holding out his hand; it began to radiate heat, glowing red. Marluxia tried to strike at him, but Riku dashed forward and blocked the attack with his Keyblade. Simultaneously, Sora shot an orb of light at Marluxia; it hit him square in the chest, sending him painfully to his knees. The floral scythe hit the marble floor with a clang; Riku quickly kicked it away.

"You made a mistake in betraying the Organization," Axel continued. "We took you in, and you double-crossed us."

"You're going to pay for hurting Naminé," Riku said bitterly. "And for messing with my memories. Nobody makes me their puppet."

"S...stop," Marluxia said quietly. He laughed, sounding almost mad. "Riku, I... I'm your friend, right? And Axel... Sora... we could all work together... think of the power! Think of everything we could control!"

"Never bite the hand that feeds you, Marluxia." Axel smiled darkly. "Got it memorized?"

Riku and Sora could feel the heat coming from Axel at this point; they quickly ran out of the way. Marluxia's eyes widened in fear for a split second -- before the pyre engulfed him. His screams echoed off of the gleaming marble walls, floor, ceiling... before he emerged, covered in horrible burns, his robe hanging off of him in charred shreds. Still his chest heaved with ragged breath.

"Y... you'll never... stop me," Marluxia said, hatred in his eyes. He got to his feet shakily.

"Huh. Impressive," Axel said quietly.

Riku shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You die here today."

Axel smirked, then bowed his head, gesturing at Riku. "Well, you've got a personal score to settle, I suppose. I gave it a shot... care to do the final honors, Keyblade Master?"

"You destroyed my life, Marluxia," Riku said quietly. "You took away my friends, my family... my heart. You used me. But no more. After this is done... I'm going back to who I was before."

He pointed his Keyblade at Marluxia's chest; the tip began to radiate both light and darkness once more. Sora extended his blade as well, the silvery surface glowing more brilliantly than ever before.

"Nobody replaces me, either," Sora said quietly. His chest was still bleeding, albeit less than before. "I'm Riku's best friend -- no one else, and especially not you."

The room exploded. In a cataclysmic burst of light, darkness, fire, and everything in-between -- Marluxia, Number XI, the Graceful Assassin, was no more.


	14. Epilogue: The Road to Light

"He's... actually gone. Marluxia..." Riku said quietly. Sora glanced at him, then sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. But... the Marluxia you knew was never actually real."

Axel chuckled. "You don't know the half of it. And if it's any consolation, Riku, Marluxia was kind of an asshole. You're better off with your real friends."

"I know," Riku said, smiling weakly. "I know you're all right. It just hurts. My heart feels like I just killed my best friend."

"Well, then you'll just have to try to remember who your true friends are," Axel said. He nodded his head at Naminé. "Your little girlfriend should be able to fix that. I'll leave you to it."

"Axel, wait," Naminé said quickly. Her expression grew wary. "You're... leaving? But I... the Organization..."

Axel shrugged. "While I was dealing with the traitor Marluxia, our little memory-bending tool managed to escape. What could I do? Somehow she just slipped through our fingers. The superior might be upset, but there's only so much a guy can do."

Riku smiled. "Thanks. You're a good guy, Axel."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Ehh. Don't get too comfy, pretty-boy. We had a common enemy in Marluxia, but never let your guard down around the Organization. Just a little friendly advice. Got it memorized?" He smirked, looking from Riku to Sora. "You know, you two aren't half bad. Looks like it was worth saving your hides after all."

Without another word, he vanished in a swirl of darkness.

"So, can you fix Riku's memories?" Sora said, turning to Naminé.

Naminé nodded. "Yes. Just because you can't remember something doesn't mean it's gone.

Riku's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Remembering one thing leads to remembering another, and then another... your memories are connected, like links in a chain. Those same chains are what anchor us all together." She gave a sad smile. "I don't destroy memories. I just take apart the links and rearrange them... or in your case, reverse them. You still have all your memories."

"So you can fix my reversed memories?" Riku asked.

"Yes, but first I have to undo the links I made. Then I have to gather up the memories scattered in your heart and reconnect them." She sighed. "It will take time, but I think it will work." She hesitated, then shook her head firmly. "No, I'll _make_ it work. It's my turn to help you out."

"Wait, but..." Riku said, eyes widening. "You said you'd have to undo the links you made. But doesn't that mean--"

"Yes," Naminé said quietly. "You won't be able to recall what happened in this castle."

"Not even... you?" Riku whispered.

"I'm sorry. It's the only way." Her blue eyes were shining with the oncoming traces of tears. "You have to choose, Riku. You can lose your memories of this castle and reclaim your old memories... or keep your memories here and give up the memories that you've lost."

Riku was silent, glancing from Sora to Naminé. He obviously wanted to remember his old friend, and he wanted to remember the mysterious red-haired girl... but plenty had happened in Castle Oblivion as well. To forget Naminé, the girl who he cared so much about... how could he do that?

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the seashell charm. It had a faint warmth to it, and something deep in his heart felt happy.

"I'm sorry," Riku said hoarsely. He felt like crying -- he would never remember Naminé again -- but he felt like it was a decision he had to make. He barely remembered the past year, even though it felt like something important had happened. His entire life's memories were fragmented, and the only truly clear image in his mind was of his childhood with Marluxia and Naminé. But it was all a lie... and he had to know the truth. "But I want... to go back to the way I was."

Naminé looked pained, but she managed to force a smile. "Okay, I understand! Who needs false memories, right? Especially when you have real memories of people who are really important to you. Anyone would... say the same."

* * *

Riku, Sora, and Naminé stepped into a blank white room; it reminded Sora of what the memory worlds looked like after he had shattered the illusion with the King's sword. At the center of the room was a huge, flower-like contraption, like some kind of bizzare sleeping pod.

"So, I have to sleep in that thing to get my memories back?" Riku said uneasily.

"You'll be fine," Naminé said with a smile. "It might take a little time, but I'll take care of you."

"But... I won't remember you when I wake up," Riku said, pain in his eyes. "I want to at least be able to thank you..."

"I can remind you," Sora said brightly. "You might forget Naminé, but I won't. I'll still remember everything that happened here."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Naminé said uneasily. "Just like how his true memories lie buried at the bottom of his heart right now, his memories of this place will be lying dormant once I put his memory back to the way it was. If you remind him of this place, and of me, it could awaken those memories. They could end up setting off a chain reaction, mixing together, clashing, and eventually destroying his heart."

"Oh," Sora said uneasily. "Well then... nevermind. In that case I won't tell him."

"But I want to thank you," Riku said, frustrated. "Even if I can't remember you, even if I can't be told of everything that happened, when I see you again I want to be able to thank you for everything you've done. Even if I don't remember why."

Naminé thought for a moment, then crossed the room and picked up a sketchbook. She sat down and quickly began to sketch something with crayons. Sora and Riku exchanged glances, confused. After a couple of minutes, Naminé stood, tore out the page, and handed it to Riku.

"There," she said sheepishly. "Even if you don't remember me, you can at least have that."

Riku's face turned red. On the page was a rough drawing of three people -- Sora, Riku, and Naminé. At the top of the page, written in neat handwriting, were the words "Thank Naminé".

"Th... thank you," Riku said quietly. Tears began to form in his eyes as he folded up the page and put it in his pocket. "I don't want to forget you..."

"You have to," Naminé said kindly, but with some sadness. She smiled at Sora. "You have people who truly care about you, and even more people waiting at home."

"The other girl deserves to be remembered," Sora said quietly, remembering Naminé's warning not to say Kairi's name.

"So do you," Riku admitted, giving the younger boy a small smile. "I don't remember anything but dark Sora, but I can see why I was friends with you. I want to remember that again."

"Thanks," Sora said with a grin. He glanced at Naminé and Riku for a moment; they stared back. Finally he gave an awkward laugh. "Oh, uh... I think I'm gonna go check the other room. Just to make sure that, uh... Marluxia is actually gone. Yeah."

Riku sighed as Sora strolled casually out of the room; could he be any more obvious? He appreciated the gesture however -- he had been meaning to have a moment alone with Naminé while he still could.

"Good night, Riku," Naminé said sadly. "It may have started with a lie, but I'm really glad I met you."

"I am too. I was really happy whenever I remembered something new about you, and when I saw you... it felt amazing. Even if the memories were fake, the feelings weren't."

"Goodbye," Naminé said, her pain showing through her forced smile. Riku shook his head.

"No, not goodbye. This isn't the last time I'll see you, it can't be. I'll find you again, and we can be friends for real." Riku smiled. "Promise."

Naminé shook her head. "You'll only forget."

"No I won't," Riku said stubbornly. "It's just like you said... even if my memories of this place are taken apart, they'll still by lying dormant somewhere in my heart. The memory will be there."

"I guess you're right." Naminé's face brightened, and she held out her hand. Riku took it gently; her skin was as soft as he remembered.

"I'll see you again, Naminé. If anything, I have your picture. I'll cherish it forever. Even if I forget."

Riku bent down and quickly kissed her on the cheek. Then, taking a deep breath, Riku turned and climbed up into the waiting machine. He positioned himself in the center, then turned to face Naminé.

"Riku... the loose links will sink into the darkness in your heart," Naminé warned him as the panels in the machine began to move upwards, closing him in. "You won't be able to just reach in and pick the one you want. But there's another promise you made -- a promise to someone you could never replace. She's your light. The light within the darkness. If you can remember her... all the memories lost in the shadows of your heart will come into the light."

"No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within," Riku mumbled, not knowing where the phrase came from. It felt familiar... had he just forgotten it?

The machine slowly began to close, and Riku began to be encased in darkness.

Naminé nodded. She called out to him through the closing gaps in the machine; he could see nothing but a sliver of her face that grew even smaller. "Exactly. Look at the good luck charm. I changed its shape when I changed your memory. But when you thought of her, it went back to the way it was. You're remembering."

With a clang, the machine closed completely, shutting Riku into a dark, silent tomb. He closed his eyes, taking the good luck charm from his pocket and focusing on it with all his might.

He felt a sudden rush of nostalgia -- images flew through his mind. People he had forgotten about... his parents, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka... Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Goofy, Donald... Sora... and finally the red-haired girl. He gasped.

"K...Kairi!" he said aloud, suddenly remembering her name. Naminé appeared beside him in his mind's eye; he turned to face the blonde girl. "Naminé? Is that..."

"Don't worry," she said sadly, her image smiling at him. "You'll forget me... but we have our promise, so I can come back to you."

"Right. We promised. And it'll always be in my heart... even if I forget."

Naminé nodded. "One day it'll be our light, the light that brings us together. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. I'll be in your heart until that time comes."

Riku smiled. "I know. Like you said, we're connected by our memories. Even if I don't remember... my heart will."

He put the good luck charm -- Kairi's good luck charm -- in his pocket. He suddenly began to feel very sleepy as he began to float in the air. Slowly, he slipped into unconsciousness, Kairi and Naminé on his mind.

* * *

Sora sighed, walking back into the room where they had defeated Marluxia not long before. Black soot and charred thorns lay in crumpled heaps along the walls. He was sad that Riku had to forget about Naminé... she seemed like a nice person, even if she had completely changed his memories. But Kairi cared about him... Sora knew that. It was like Naminé said -- Riku was just projecting his feelings for Kairi onto Naminé. Even if Sora couldn't have her, Riku should at least remember their childhood crush.

"Golly -- looks like I'm a little late. Sorry I took so long! Seems like ya took care of things pretty well on your own!"

Sora looked up, jarred from his thoughts by a familiar voice. His face lit up brightly.

"King Mickey! You made it!" Sora ran up to the tiny mouse. He hesitantly reached out and touched the King's round ears, trying to make sure that he wasn't an illusion this time around.

"Hey! Cut it out, that tickles!" Mickey said, laughing. Sora grinned.

"Sorry -- it's really you! You're not an illusion this time!"

"I promised I'd come, didn't I?"

"I'm really glad!" Sora said cheerfully. "You should meet Naminé! She's fixing Riku's memories right now... long story... but how'd you get here, anyway? Weren't you far away or something?"

"I was lookin' for the way out of the realm of darkness," the king said, thinking. "And then there was this huge surge of light! I thought, that must be Sora. I'm glad you're working on your powers!"

"Yeah," Sora admitted. "That was probably when we beat Marluxia. It's been hard... everyone keeps trying to get me to use darkness... but I think I like this better. It feels right."

"Sorry I couldn't come sooner." The king glanced around at the destruction in the room. "It looks like a tough battle. What happened to your shirt?"

"Oh yeah," Sora said, looking down at the place where Marluxia's scythe had left the gash in his chest. The cut had mostly healed, but there was a large, bloodstained hole in the center of his shirt. "I'm okay. Guess I need some more clothes, huh?"

"It would seem that I was wrong about you," a third voice suddenly said. Sora turned quickly and brandished his sword.

"It's you!" Standing before him was the man with red bandages covering his face, the one who had tried to get him to embrace darkness. Sora stared at him warily. "What do you want?"

The man held up his hands, showing that he meant no harm. "Calm yourself, boy. Call me DiZ -- it's as good a name as any. I've been watching you all along."

"Who are you?" Sora said, lowering his weapon. "Why have you been watching me?"

"You are special. You reject the darkness and choose to embrace the light -- only the King here shares your decisions."

Sora glanced down at the mouse, realizing that the two had come together. "Do you know him, Your Majesty?"

"I'm not really sure. I can't help feeling that I met him somewhere before," Mickey said thoughtfully. Sora turned back to DiZ.

"So, DiZ... you never answered my question. Who are you?"

"Nobody... or anybody. It all depends on whether you choose to believe in me or not."

Sora frowned. "What? Can you at least try to make sense?"

DiZ shook his head. "Nevermind. For now, I'm just here to watch. Naminé needs guidance as well, now that she is free from the shackles of the Organization. I wish to aid her. In the meantime, you have a choice to make as well, just like Riku."

Sora's eyes widened. "What? I do?"

"As I said, you are unique in that you reject the strength of darkness, which so many others have sought... and instead find your own strength in the absence of darkness. You are your own person in many ways, but you could pursue that even further. I want you to meet with Naminé one last time, and then choose." He gestured to the door that Sora had come through. "Naminé should be finishing up with Riku soon. But first -- a gift."

DiZ reached into a pouch hanging from his side and brought out two odd bundles -- something made from black leather. The material felt strangely slick, however.

"What's this?" Sora said, taking it and peering at it curiously. As he held it up, the bundle unfolded -- he realized that it was one of the hooded cloaks of the Organization. DiZ handed the second one to King Mickey.

"The Organization will pursue you. Like a pack of hunting dogs, they will sneak up on you if they sense your presence. However, this cloak that is worn by Nobodies will render their eyes and their noses useless." DiZ glanced at the King and chuckled. "The ears, not so. They wear this to give themselves protection from being devoured by darkness. Is it clear? Even the Organization cannot rule the darkness."

Sora listened intently, removing his destroyed, bloody shirt and changing into the black robe. It was a perfect fit. Finally he shook his head. "I don't care. Cloak or not, I won't run from the darkness. I'll face it -- and destroy it."

"Excellent," DiZ said, smiling through the bandages obscuring his face.

Sora glanced at the King -- he had changed into his robe, which he now saw had custom-made ear-slots. Sora grinned.

"Looking good, your Majesty!"

"Aww, shucks," Mickey said, smiling.

"It is time," DiZ said, gesturing to the door. "Speak with Naminé -- Riku should be sleeping by now. The choice you make shall decide the path you take."

"Well... alright," Sora said nervously. Taking a deep breath, he turned and walked back to the room where Naminé waited.

* * *

"Oh... Sora," Naminé said brightly as Sora entered the room. "DiZ spoke with me... at least through his mind. I think I'm going to work with him for a while."

"He told me," Sora said, tugging at the collar of the black robe. It was slightly constraining, but in an odd way it was starting to feel like a part of him. He stared up at the sleeping pod; Riku could be seen faintly through the glass, floating in a deep sleep.

"Do you think it'll work?" he asked quietly.

Naminé nodded. "It's not foolproof, but like I said... I'll make it work. I don't know how long it will take though. DiZ mentioned moving Riku to a safer place, where the Organization won't be able to get to him."

"Even with Marluxia gone, they're still after him, huh?" Sora said quietly. "It's just like Axel said. What's so important about the Keyblade?"

Naminé bowed her head. "I'm not sure. But that's sort of what DiZ wanted me to talk to you about." She placed a hand on Sora's chest and smiled. "Your heart is full of light -- it shines more brilliantly than in anyone I've ever seen. That light gives you power... but darkness is still in your heart, holding you back."

"I still have darkness in my heart?" Sora said quietly, placing his hand on his chest.

Naminé nodded. "There is darkness in every heart." She smiled at him sadly. "Riku isn't the only one who has feelings for Kairi, is he? And sometimes you wonder why the Keyblade chose Riku instead of you. Isn't that right?"

Sora's face turned red. "I... I guess I do. But I'm okay with it... Riku is my friend."

"But you're still jealous, at least a little bit. You hide it well -- but I've seen your memories. Those jealous thoughts sit in your heart and turn into darkness. If you want me to, I can lock your heart tight. You'll forget your feelings for Kairi, your jealousy of Riku... but your light will be free of darkness. You'll be more powerful than ever before, as powerful as Riku. Maybe more."

"But if you do that... will I forget everything like Riku?" Sora said quietly, looking up at his sleeping best friend.

Naminé nodded. "The darkness in your heart will be sealed tight just like your memory. You'll stop remembering the darkness. You'll go back to how you were. Sora, please choose."

Sora frowned, looking up at Riku, deep in thought. He wanted to be free of darkness, to be filled with light. But how much of himself would he be giving up? Even if he forgot his feelings for Kairi... they would still be there, the links hidden away in his heart like with Riku. Finally he shook his head.

"I think... I'd rather remember. If Riku can handle having darkness in his heart, I sure can." He grinned at Naminé. "Besides, I'm not Riku. I'll never let darkness take over -- I'm gonna keep letting the light shine strong."

Naminé smiled. "If that's what you want, then it's your choice."

Sora smiled. "You seem like you already knew what I'd choose."

"I didn't know. I hoped." Naminé beamed at him. "It's easy to embrace the light when you don't know anything else... but to embrace it when you can choose darkness instead takes true strength."

"I get it. That's why you came to me as Kairi when Lexaeus surrounded me by darkness. To point me towards the light."

Naminé gasped, her face turning red. "Y...you knew?"

"I suspected when I met you," Sora said with a smile. "But now I'm more certain. Somehow you... feel the same as Kairi. Even though you messed with our memories... I'm glad I met you. And I know Riku is too, even if he forgets."

Naminé smiled sheepishly. She took a step forward and hugged Sora tightly. "I'm glad I met you too. Both of you. Maybe someday... we'll meet again."

Sora grinned as Naminé stepped away. "Yeah. I hope so."

* * *

"So, you decided not to go to sleep, huh?" the King said, grining at Sora as he emerged from the sleeping chamber.

"Yeah," Sora said, surprised. "How'd you know that?"

"DiZ told me."

"Oh... right," Sora said, peering around the room. The mysterious masked man was nowhere in sight.

"So, Sora... what happens next? Are ya going home?"

Sora thought for a moment, then shook his head. "I can't go home yet. Not while Riku's sleeping. I wanna make sure Naminé's plans go right." He grinned, then swung his glowing sword through the air. "Besides, I've gotta find my light."

The King nodded, smiling. "Your light belongs to you. Even if you have some darkness in ya, I know you can overcome it. Riku's chosen the road between light and dark -- but you're choosing your own road. I'm real proud of ya, Sora. I wanna see where that road leads. And it's okay, I want to walk the road with you."

King Mickey held out a gloved hand, and Sora shook it, taken aback. "Y...Your Majesty... thank you. I don't know what to say.

The mouse chuckled. "Oh, you don't have to call me that!"

Sora grinned. "Alright. Thanks... Mickey."

* * *

Sora and Mickey walked down the dark path, fields of grass extending infinitely beneath a starry sky. The dirt path leading away from Castle Oblivion seemed to go on forever -- but gradually they came to what appeared to be a crossroads. Standing at the center was DiZ yet again. Sora paused as they approached.

"DiZ. Are you making me choose something else?"

DiZ nodded silently. He gestured at the three paths leading away into the night.

"Will you take the road to light -- the road to darkness -- or the road in-between?"

"You already know which one I'm taking," Sora said. He turned to the right -- distantly, the sky looked a bit lighter, a sign of the coming dawn. The sun would be rising soon. He unsheithed his sword; the shining, silver blade glinted in the light, and the King peered up at him curiously.

"No matter what road Riku's going down..." Sora swung his sword through the air, grinning at DiZ.

"I'm taking the road to light."

* * *

(( The end! I hope everyone's enjoyed the second chapter in the Reversed series. Keep an eye out for **Kingdom Hearts Reversed: 358/3 Days**, coming soon! Also, please feel free to offer any reviews, comments, praise, criticisms, whatever! Any feedback at all helps (and motivates) me to keep churning out the adventures of Riku, the Keyblade Master. That said, I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Peace out! ))


	15. Postscript

(( **Important Update!**

Due to popular request, **Kingdom Hearts Reversed: 358/3 Days** is now underway! Obviously, it's a continuation of my Reversed series, mirroring the events in the real 358/2 Days. The Keyblade Master Riku might be napping away, but that doesn't mean him having the Keyblade didn't have a sweeping effect on the world. Go to my profile to check it out!

That said -- wow! So, SO many kind comments! Yes DoctorAmazingAwesome, having people say good things about my work does refuel me. :D Although I was totally going to be posting this anyway. I can't even begin to list all the people who have posted great comments -- but keep em coming! Even if you totally hated my story, or if you noticed things that don't make sense, say why -- it helps me to fix my stories in the future.

To address a few of issues brought up in some of the comments -- yes, Naminé was created when Kairi's heart went into Sora (making her Kairi's Nobody), giving her power over the memories of Sora and everyone connected to him. That didn't change, even in this alternate universe, because it happened just before Riku got the Keyblade. However... Riku is connected to Sora very strongly, meaning she has plenty of power over him as well. She _could_ have changed around Sora's memory, and did for a short time, but Marluxia had no need to control anyone but Riku the Keyblade Master.

As for me not including Marluxia's other forms... sorry! Sora might not have been able to defeat Marluxia without going through all of that in Chain of Memories, but when you combine Axel, Riku, _and_ light-weilding Sora, there's not a big chance of him surviving long enough to summon a giant Nobody. Don't forget that Axel killed Vexen by his power alone. Aside from that, Axel probably has more authority over the lesser Nobodies, being Number VIII instead of Number XI, so I don't think that Marluxia would have been able to control a giant Nobody very easily.

Besides... it's really hard writing long battle scenes without getting too repetitive. :)

Anyway, all that aside, I'll try really hard to make frequent updates with **Kingdom Hearts Reversed: 358/3 Days**, even with the spring semester upon me. Don't worry -- I have lots of hour-long breaks between classes where I have nothing better to do than sit in starbucks and write Kingdom Hearts fanfics! I _think_ I've got the main storyline worked out, although I want to tweak it some more to make it as different as possible without being too crazy. All things in due time -- you guys deserve nothing but the best I can crank out.

Peace and Love! Go read all about Axel and Roxas and Xion and Xurik! ))


End file.
